


Confessions Behind these Bruises

by Gayson



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Badass Viktor, Badass Yuuri, Crying, Eventual Smut, Fighting, Humor, I hurt my son but its ok cause he didnt really die, M/M, Mafia AU, Me/that gay shit, They're so adorable agh, Viktor is hopelessly in love, Viktor kills a dude, Violence, You're gonna probably cry, Yuuri and Viktor gonna fuckkkkk, Yuuri can kick ass, Yuuri is Lilia's Protégée, Yuuri is a sassy little shit, Yuuri is so adorable omfg, a few deaths, chapter 11 made everyone mad at me but I regret fuckin nothing, dancer yuuri, handjobs, he's in the mafia tho so it's normal, lots of fluff, there's some blood and drugs later, yuri is angry and smol, yuuri can dance hella amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 63,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayson/pseuds/Gayson
Summary: The leader of the Russian Mafia could be described in many ways. Of course to the public's eye, Viktor Nikiforov was nothing short of perfection. Tall, rich, powerful, charming, and unbelievably handsome. He knew this fact very well, using this to his advantage at getting anybody he wanted whenever he wanted.That is until Yuuri Katsuki caused him to fall flat on his butt and make him rethink everything he's ever known.Introducing the mafia AU nobody asked for about how a cocky self reliant bachelor falls incredibly in love with the adorable sassy dancing protégée of Lilia- Yuuri Katsuki.{Revised}





	1. Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Wassup fam! My names Gayson and my life's a dumpster fire! 
> 
> I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Yes here I am returning from the completion of my previous story, and providing the mafia AU no one asked for. 
> 
> Oh well, if you read this then enjoy it I hope!

The sky dulled. Vacant, inert, drained of all color as the clouds gathered over the city, obscuring the setting sun and appearing stars; a dark grey vast of nothing. The autumn air was warm against the ice that coursed through his body, numbing him long enough to make it towards the patio on the top deck.

Viktor Nikiforov stood on the neatly tiled ground, pulling his thick rich brown jacket closer to his body to fight the ever growing low temperatures and clenched his teeth, a long hiss escaping when he looked around. He was on a matter of business with a potential buyer on the weapon industry and the man had encouraged they assessed this in a casual manner at a banquet that would be held tonight. Both gangs already being on the radar he supposed, but what better as the perfect cover up being a charity ball?

Viktor let out a sigh. His startling cerulean blue eyes scanned across the grand ballroom lazily, his back pressed against the guards. His ally, Georgi, was hosting a charity event downtown St. Petersburg, somewhat far away from his condo. With him being the leader of one of the most notorious mafias in the country, he was advised to attend events such as these by his partner Yakov.

He was never too fond of ministering business parties or charity balls. All the guests ever seem to do was talk business.

Viktor was rather bored with it all.

It was the same routine with these ceremonies. Stop for photos, greet the crowd, pretend to be actually interested in what people where saying, mingle, find an enticing young woman or man, dance, leave with said person of the night, sex, and then finally home. Right now, he was only on stage mingle, but that wouldn't last long. After all, nobody could surpass those bewitching charms of his and deny the pleasure of a night with Viktor Nikiforov.

The only reason Viktor actually cared to come to these parties, besides being the head of a large industry, was to keep his population with the public in high ranks. It meant everything to him to keep a high status, which he was doing an excellent job at.

Viktor returned back into the main room with a huff. He stuffed his hand in his coat pockets and leaned back a bit, a silver lock flopped against his face lightly at the movement. Many woman swooned as they watched him roll his shoulders, his muscles rippling underneath the black tux he was displayed in under the coat. He adjusted his crimson red tie and looked around the bright ball room. The floors were tiled with a fancy cream and brown marble and a magnificent diamond chandelier hung above the middle of the room. The room was curved to a circular shape and large tables were off to the side for guests to eat and chat among each other. Viktor tried to commemorate what the charity event was about, but he couldn't for the life of him.

A sour expression twisted his face when a nod was pointed his way across the ballroom. It was time for the meeting he presumed. With one last gulp of champagne, Viktor swiftly got through the crowd and followed the man up the marbled slabs of stairs, halting before a grand mahogany door. The man from before simply stepped aside, his large hand waving towards the doorway as a silent permission to enter. With a curt nod, Viktor opened the door and slid inside.

**. . .**

"I'm retiring."

Viktor's eyes flashed across the large business room within the corridors. His pupils stopped their adventuring when they had caught the attention of Georgi's on the far end of the elongated table where he perched. The two men and other spectators had agreed to a price and a way to manage the difficult deed of smuggling when Georgi had brought it upon himself to announce the blunt news.

"What do you mean you're retiring?"

It wasn't a questioning tone, more like a demand that was seethed between clenched teeth. Georgi directed his attention to the opposing Russian, his face unshowing of any startled emotions. The man simply stood from his dark leather chair, scanning his companion over before a chortle of laughter overcame him. The action itself only fed the fires as to why his ally, a person he could consider his good friend, would retire from something such as this. Something they were sworn into.

"I discussed this with my men before the meeting was adjourned." Georgi cooly began, making his way to a window and staring out into the darkness. "I don't want to be bound to something like this all my life Vitya. I know you don't want to either. I can see it in your eyes, there's an unknown longing, a craving for something more within you."

Viktor stood too, the other men rising and leaving the two separate leaders to themselves. Silently, Viktor walked to the dark haired man and felt his angry facade drop to a pathetic chuckle.

"You know me well Georgi."

"Of course I do. We've been in this game far longer then the others have."

Viktor turned to him at this, "I know we have. But I'm still curios as to what finally pushed you so far to give it all up. Everything you've worked so hard for will crumble and belong to someone else y'know. People are going to be unhappy about the change in business Ge-"

"I don't care what they think of me." Georgi's voice was firm, bridled to the edge with anger and assertiveness. "All my life, I've been a pawn of these people. Just a piece to this disgusting game without a chance to embark on my own desires. I want to be able to have a life. I'm 28 and on top of the world Viktor, but it's a lonely place to be up here and I don't want to continue down this path only to regret my opportunity of escaping when I'm withered down and unwanted no more."

The revelation felt like a freight train crashing into him all at once. Viktor knew Georgi, probably the most out of anybody, and the same could be reflected with Georgi to Viktor. The two had been in separate ally gangs for as long as they could remember, both brought upon this lifestyle with contrasting situations to lead to this point. Of course, both men had risen to power, Viktor being head leader of the infamous Russian Mafia that expanded as far as Japan in claimed territory while Georgi himself donned a lesser role, preserving to keep supplying weaponry and drugs to a certain extent on suppliers. It was uncanny on any personal life to clash with the business they took on. Both having disguises to the public eye as high ranked people, Viktor being a CEO to an ice skating sport's merchandise empire and Georgi being a member of his board. There was no escaping the life they held, but here Georgi was decreeing his future absence as if he was simply stating an ordinary matter.

"I met someone."

Viktor Nikiforov had never felt love. He never planned to never feel love.

Love would become a hazard in this game he could not afford to lose.

Attachments were out the window.

Viktor's blue azure eyes scanned across the shorter man, looking back at Georgi who stared out through the glass with a softened gaze. He always knew that Georgi was an emotional person, an attribute that was dangerous for people like them, but he never seemed to be entangled in that certain area until now. Viktor blinked, still incredulous, but not completely so at the idea of Georgi to find love. He was always a romantic, just as he was when they were younger.

"Her name is Anya." Georgi continued now, looking at Viktor with a soft smile. "She knows about everything I've done and she was a partner's daughter. An accomplice to us before we grew closer. I really believe I love this girl Vitya. She makes me want to be a better person, someone worthy of her affection."

Viktor swallowed hard, absorbing the information. Georgi was so...happy? There were times that he had seen him happy before with little things, but never had he seen his close friend speak about someone so happily.

"I hope you'll follow me eventually." Georgi faced him fully now, his tone sharpening. "I don't want you to be trapped in this cruel lonely world. You're still young just like me, it's not too late to get out y'know." A small quirk of the corner of his lips. "Maybe you'll find someone special enough to want to end it all. And believe me Viktor, that person will become your whole world and there will be nothing you wouldn't do just to see that someone smile."

It was hard for Viktor not to laugh. He had tried in his early twenties to sought this untraceable goal of true love, but life was a nagging nuisance that reared it's ugly head and foiled any of those ideas. Of course he was happy for his friend to find his source of joy, a person to share his life with and someone to make him so incredibly jovial. A burst of jealousy smacked Viktor roughly, causing him to suck in a breath and release a shaky smile. He was better then that.

"Although that sounds wonderful Georgi." Viktor cooed it with a woeful look, beginning to head towards the exit. "I'm positive that someone couldn't simply waltz into my life and make me want to give up everything I've known. I'm happy for you, believe me, I am, but I highly doubt that I'll retire anytime soon."

Coyly, Georgi smirked at him, crossing his arms and facing the leader. "Oh Vitya, you have no idea how love works."

Viktor smirked at him in return. "You're right, I don't! I don't plan to neither." His hand grabbed onto the golden handle and turned it briskly, before calling back cockily, "Dasvidanya!"

Georgia simply laughed at his friends absence. Oh, Viktor had absolutely no clue what love was. The power it held and what it could posses someone to do, to think, to try. Viktor just didn't have hope. In the dim cold world that the Russian lived in, love was an unachievable target. He had many people want him, he wasn't stupid, Viktor could have anybody he wanted with a snap of his fingers. The man was rich, had the looks of a model, powerful, and unbeknownst to the public, a very crude list of connections to assure he dominated in life. With all this, why would Viktor even need someone to lighten up his life? Things were perfectly fine as they were now.

But oh, how _mistaken_ he was.

**. . .**

Viktor left the party a little over an hour ago, him needing to make a call to his anticipating partner and tell him how the situation went. He walked down a small path, pulling the coat he wore closer to his body, embracing any warmth offered. A quick grab at his pocket and Viktor had unlocked his phone and begun the call. It only took two rings before someone answered.

 _"Vitya. How did it go?"_ A gruff voice questioned.

Viktor pouted, continuing his walk towards a litted up area near a market place. "No hello? How rude Yakov. But it went well. A delivery will be made on the western pier in a week."

 _"Excellent."_ Yakov spoke, clearing his throat. _"Did Georgi tell you the news?"_

"Sadly, yes." Viktor felt a frown etch it's way onto his perfect face. "I guess it'll be just you, Yuri and I now."

_"Georgi always was an emotional boy. Things will become more complicated with his absence, but his role will be taken over by Mila."_

"Ah, she's a strong leader."

 _"Yes, but unlike Georgi, she will have her associate Sara to accompany her."_ Yakov sighed and Viktor could guess the man on the other line was pinching the bridge of his nose.

_"She's a good girl, but trust is a virtue. I won't hesitate to take her out if any slip ups are made."_

"Wow, I can clearly feel the faith you have radiating through the phone." Viktor snapped. He was good friends with Sara and her twin brother, but both were merely citizens. Nothing more, but a hassle in the eyes of those all about business.

_"I don't need the sarcastic remarks Vitya. Just make sure that everything runs smoothly and assure that everyone is in line. We don't need any more weak points for the Koreans to hit."_

A wince came over Viktor when he heard this. The Koreans seemed very...opposed to the Russian mafia for a particular reason. The old leader, Seung Gil, had left for some unbeknownst reason leaving a younger, violent craving man with the need to take over and attack the Russians savagely. It was rather pathetic considering how large Viktor's network of men ran, but still, anybody was a threat to their eyes, no matter how minuscule.

Viktor swallowed a lump in his throat, turning a corner. "Understood."

The phone call was ended with a beep and before Viktor could analyze anything, a loud squeaking noise was heard and the man felt himself crash into someone with a thud and landing on his back against the cold pavement. Viktor clenched his fists and let out his frustrations in a loud, prolonged hiss. Oh this person was gonna get a big load of-

"Are you alright?! I am so sorry sir, I got so lost with all the lights and buildings that I didn't even notice what was ahead of me!"

Viktor glared up, and both of their eyes widened. The opposing man's, most likely, were from seeing the harsh gaze, but Viktor's were from meeting nothing short of perfection.

He had lightly tanned skin, with a slightly delicate feminine figure that was nothing short of spectacular and his face and coloring to match. His dark hair was scattered clumsily, falling anywhere it pleased, but it looked as soft as silk and glinted with an ebony hue that he could only be compared to the night sky itself. But it was his eyes that captured him. Big, expressive liquid smoky quartz; currently surprised and confused and full of innocence, but looked like they've had their fair share of life and what comes with it. Suddenly, he realized he was staring, so he forced himself to tear his gaze away and form words.

"I'm fine. Thank you" Viktor managed to say in what he hoped was a cheerful sounding voice, but to him, it just sounded like he just swallowed a frog. The other man had scrambled himself up off of his own feet and offered a hand to lift Viktor off the ground. Goodness, could this guy be any more stunning? Turning to look at him, Viktor felt his mouth go dry as he looked at the concerned face of his, a soft yellow light from a near by street lamp only amplifying all of his angelic appearance.

The answer was yes, yes he could be more stunning.

Viktor silently grabbed the hand, admiring how warm and soft it was as he stood up carefully. At that moment, Viktor also discovered just how tall the beauty before him was, almost a full four inches shorter. "Well…" he said awkwardly, "I'm sorry for bumping into you again. I hope you're ok...um-bye, I suppose?"

He started walking away, causing Viktor to panic. He couldn't let that guy just walk away! No, he was far too appealing to be simply let go. He looked around wildly for an excuse to spend more time with him, when his gaze fell on the small wallet on the ground. His face split into a relieved grin.

"Wait!" he called. The stranger hesitated, then turned, "You dropped this." Viktor lifted the wallet up and gestured to it, walking over and handing him the small object which elicited the most adorable blush to bloom upon his cheeks. God, could this boy quit being so cute? Viktor didn't understand how this was legal.

"Mind if I join you? I need to go that direction anyways." Viktor knew it was a lie and he was sure the shorter man did too. It was obvious really since the reason they had met was because the two going the opposing directions had clashed into one another. His brow furrowed a little bit, but he shrugged, turned, and continued walking, with Viktor running to catch up.

The two walked in an akward silence and it was unbearable. The Raven haired man looked so flustered and confused, but mostly uncomfortable with the unintentional tag along. Viktor couldn't remember a time when he felt so bad. Here he was, a man who's murdered people before, feeling bad at causing discomfort to a complete stranger. He decided to break the ice and hopefully ease the tension. "So um…what's your name?" Gotta start somewhere, right?

"Yuuri Katsuki." The response was so sudden, and softly spoken, it took Viktor a second to respond. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Katsuki, I'm-"

"I'm well aware of who you are Mr. Nikiforov. I don't know anyone who doesn't. Congratulations on the success of your partner's charity banquet." Viktor was surprised by the way he spoke. Soft and articulate, with a slight accent, and sort of… giggly, for lack of a better word. And he didn't say his words with flirty adoration, like too many people he's met, nor was it cold or bitter like some people do when they address a superior. Yuuri had simply stated it with a sound of genuine happiness at his fortune, or rather Georgi's.

"Uh thanks, and please, call me Viktor."

"Only if you call me Yuuri."

He nodded and held out his hand, "All right Yuuri, nice to meet you."

Yuuri paused in their walk, ignoring the blush that smeared across his pale complexion, and extending his arm out and embracing Viktor's larger one with that inviting warmth once again. "To you as well, Viktor."

A shiver went down Viktor's spine when Yuuri had removed his hand and continued their walk. The way he had said his name was so...he couldn't describe it really. It was just so nice and soft, almost like a gentle jingle of a bell. It had then occurred to Viktor that with his early leave at the party, he never did get past the mingling stage. A thought crossed him, his sapphire pools turning to Yuuri's figure with want. And whatever Viktor Nikiforov wanted, he would get. Nobody could deny the handsome and mesmerizing charms of him, no one.

" _Yuuri_ ~" Viktor attempted to drawl his name out in a charismatic voice, hopeful that the anticipated swooning that came from all his past lovers would soon be surfaced. "It would be the utmost pleasure of mine if I could take you to a cafe perhaps. Maybe I can buy us a cup of hot chocolate in the forms of an apology for the mishap earlier."

Viktor's eyes twinkled, his smirk coming to play as he grabbed Yuuri's wonderfully gentle hand and placed a kiss between his knuckles. Yuuri looked back at him, mortified and...disgusted? That was new. With a swift movement, Viktor found himself blinking in surprise as Yuuri stared at him, those glorious eyes of his taking on a tone that was darker then before. Almost glowing with shades of reds and golden glints when a scowl formed onto his lovely face.

"I humbly _deny_ your offer, Mr. Nikiforov. I may be new to this part of St. Petersburg, but I am no fool. Your playboy reputation spans as far as I live and that is saying something." Yuuri sweetly smiled at Viktor's flabbergasted expression where before a moment ago it was radiating pure confidence. Yuuri crossed his arms at him, looking undeniably gorgeous even when anger had taken him which made Viktor want him even more. "I need to go take care of something, but I'm sure that you will be fine. After all, you can get anyone you want Mr. Nikiforov."

Without sparing him as much as a glance, Viktor found himself staring at the back of Yuuri's retreating figure in utter shock. Was he just _denied_? _No_ , nobody ever turned Viktor down. He was rich, powerful, handsome, loved, handsome.

He had already said that, hadn't he?

Viktor face palmed himself and walked towards a near by bench to reflect what had just happened. It was so quick, yet it came crashing down all at once. The steps never failed him before, but why now?

A groan escaped the Russian as he looked longingly where Yuuri had walked moments ago. Something rang within his head, more specifically what Yuuri had commented and what he had believed moments ago before this little incident.

_"After all, you can get anyone you want."_

Ha, how _pathetic._ Here he was now knowing how false that statement was. The one he wanted more then anybody he had ever desired had crumbled that little false fact into smithereens.


	2. Déjà Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY STARS!!! The response to the first chapter was enough to encourage me and make the second one as quick as possible! ALL OF YOUR COMMENTS ARE TO THANK!!!! THEY WERE SO KIND AND EXCITED THAT I HAD TO CONTINUE THIS STORY! THANK YOU!

  
_RING RING_

What is that infernal noise?

_RING RING_

What was it doing in the dark?

_RING RING_

Oh, yes, maybe his eyes were closed.

_RING RING_

Viktor's eyes fluttered opened reluctantly. He considered himself a morning person. The mornings promised a new day, a new adventure, well, you know what they say. But to be awoken by an aggravating, boisterous noise was not how he would prefer to be roused at-

_RING RING_

His eyes flashed across his cozy, large room in his penthouse. His gaze stopping in search when he had caught the clock on the far end of the room.

_RING RING_

-at 8:55 in the morning. Well, this time was considered late for the handsome millionaire. Why on earth was he up nearly an hour later than he usually rose?

_RING RING_

He rolled, stomach facing the ceiling so he could prop himself up right and lean on his plush pillows and square wooden head board. He dimly noted that he was shirtless and that underneath his soft, white, silk Egyptian sheets that covered his lower half- he was adorning a pair of grey boxers. Flicking his head to the right of him, he reached for his iPhone that rested on his red mahogany nightstand, blaring for attention. Without looking at who was calling him, he pressed the answer button and hung the phone next to his right ear.

"Nikiforov." he answered huskily. Clearing the frog in his throat, he awaited the person on the other line to answer.

_"I was beginning to think you were still asleep. Are you busy?"_

Viktor frowned. "Chris?"

 _"The one and only."_ His blonde hair best friend claimed cooly. A roll of his eyes followed the remark. Viktor gave a loud yawn into the phone, sitting up and extending his arms with an arch of his back.

"No, I'm-" Another yawn and a smack of his lips. "-not. Why do you ask?"

_"Yakov apparently couldn't reach you, I guess. He called me and told me to tell you to pick up his phone calls."_

A huff left Viktor at that. Of course even when Viktor had set his phone for Yakov's calls to not disturb him, the man had still found a way to do so. The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth, but presuming he had just woken up, Viktor deemed it to be only morning breath.

"Alright, I'll call him."

_"Thanks Viktor! I almost didn't agree to call you, but he sounded like he would rip my head off if I said anything else that wasn't a yes."_

Viktor rolled his gorgeous blue eyes at Chris's dramatizations, his silver eyelashes skimmed his eye lids lightly. Chris had once worked for Viktor at the company he owed before Chris had decided to take up Ice Skating professionally and quit. Viktor silently cheered him on in doing so, wondering in the back of his mind what it would've been like if he joined his friend and attempted to ice skate.

 _"I also saw your little friend that you mentioned a week ago~"_ Chris cooed over the phone. Viktor blinked a bit and adjusted himself.

"How do you know it was him?"

A scoff. _"Viktor, this is me we're talking about. I may not be involved in all that organized crime you do, but I'm a very observant person."_

Viktor gave a snort at that one. Christophe was very keen eyed when it came to attractive men. "Whatever you say Chris. But why keep track on someone I met a few days ago? You don't even keep track of who you met yesterday."

What sounded like a scuffle and a light meow echoed before Chris hummed. _"Yes, but this was you Viktor. In all my years of knowing you, you've never once mentioned any of the flings you had. This piqued my curiosity greatly, so of course I was interested in what was so wonderful about him."_

"He wasn't a fling. I, well- I sorta just met him and only got his name..." Viktor winced when he heard what sounded like spitting water on the other line.

 _"Only that?! You made it sound like he was a god and you're telling me that you, Viktor Nikiforov, only just met the guy."_ There was a cackle of laughter that filled the Russian's ears. _"Goodness Viktor! You sounded like Georgi when you described him and you only got his name!_ "

"He was different then most. I wanted to progress our meeting further, but he seemed so uninterested when I offered."

There was a low whistle that came from Chris. _"Wow, you got yourself a feisty one. About time that you had someone not try and toss themselves at you."_ Viktor frowned as Chris elaborated more. _"I'm still giddy about the fact your whole playboy routine got sunk. It's time you meet someone as equally stubborn and start settling down."_

"Gosh, now _you're_ the one sounding like Georgi. And Chris, I wouldn't be so quick to be hypocritical. You, yourself have yet to settle down."

_"Oh, but that's where you're wrong! I actually did meet someone. He and I have been seeing each other for a few weeks now and yesterday when we went to an ice skating rink we saw your little Yuuri Katsuki."_

This interested Viktor on multiple levels. "Yeah?"

_"Mhmmm. I'm surprised he's not a professional ice skater himself. Here I was basking in all the glory in the middle of the rink when your knight in shinning armor swooped in and stole the show. Even I was enthralled by his moves and commended him on it. We talked about a few things, he's utterly adorable and such a gentlemen. I can see why you like him so much. But what got me really intrigued was that fiery persona of his."_

"Why do you say that?"

Viktor could feel the grin in his voice as Chris spoke. _"During our little escapade, some bullies began to harass the snack bar kid. It was really upsetting and I almost stepped in before Yuuri crossed over and set them all straight. I'm sure if they all had tails it would've been between their legs at the whole thing. I like him already. You're lucky I'm in a relationship Viktor because I would've pursued him too."_

A chuckle overcame Viktor at that one. No doubt would Chris had followed through and go after Yuuri. It was strange to feel a possessive, almost, jealous swing of emotions to course through him at that moment. It was so sudden that a shiver crept down his spine making his face twist into a discord fashion.

 _"Well."_ Chris's voice rang out through those rather obnoxious thoughts. _"Remember to see what Yakov wanted. I'll talk with you later Viktor. Also, sorry to wake you from your dreams of Yuuri! Had to get you outta imagination land eventually."_

_CLICK_

His best friend knew him well. Or at least knew him as well as he could and still manage to be safe.

Viktor flexed his arms above his head, straining his muscles. The sheet surrounding his lower torso ruffled and swooned, revealing strong legs.

Still pondering why he had even woken up late and how Chris could decipher so much, Viktor rose from the bed. With another stretch of his limbs, he stood and sauntered out of the room. Mind you, he grabbed a loose pair of black sweat pants that were rumpled up next to the door and slipped them on before exiting to the living room of his penthouse.

With a yawn, his feet carried his perfectly sculpted body out of the living room and into the kitchen where the cabinets were red wood, the floors were adorned with shiny light brown wood and the counters were precious marble. Opening his silver fridge, he seized one of the many V8 drinks stored in the chilling box. Practically chugging the drink down, he headed over to the bathroom closest to the kitchen. His feet sunk into the white, plush soft carpet. Just the way he liked it.

Once he had reached his desired goal and flipped on the bathroom switch, he stared at his drooling figure.

His body was perfect. Not too scrawny, but not too much muscle. Editors photo shopped for hours to give a person this body, when he had been basically born with it.

Was he cocky? Maybe, he would admit.

No, he wasn't cocky. Was he? Just very confident.

Was this why Yuuri didn't want him?

Oh god, the thought alone only made Viktor shudder. Why in the world could he not get this man off of his mind? Seriously, it had been a week since their encounter and here he stood in his bathroom of all places moping about what he could've done differently to satisfy that entrancing beauty. Maybe Yakov would be able to clear his mind with whatever he needed to discuss. Viktor sighed and glanced down at his phone, blinking a bit in surprise when the device dinged, signaling it had received a notification. 

Speak of the devil. 

_'Go to the pier by 10 and assure the delivery on Georgi's side is followed through. Yuri will be waiting for you.'_

Another message popped up with a flashing ding once again.

_'Don't be late.'_

A groan emitted from Viktor's mouth. Great, he had an hour to get to the pier and organize everything. Another sigh escaped him for the umpteenth time this morning. At least his day wouldn't be too complicated.

**. . .**

Viktor wasn't too fond of drugs, they ruined your physical image. And with a damaged physical appearance, the public's eye strayed away. Besides, he liked his clear head and the horrendous results of drug abuse always loomed over him. He had been in the business a long time and saw what a few drugs could do to overpower a person and take over their lives.

That is _not_ what he wanted.

It took a good twenty minutes to reach the pier. It was located behind an old neighborhood that was fairly nice. The neighborhood was one of the very few that actually had houses, they were rare in this area. Instead of houses, the city opted for hotels and apartments. Houses, condos and pent houses were in St Petersburg, but they were near the outskirts. Like Viktor's own pent house.

The house was 3 stories (Basement included) and had a fresh new white painting coated all over, making the house look brand new. It had a good amount of windows everywhere and a medium size front yard and in the back, the yard was about the same size. Figures could be seen moving around the large house and a few cars were pulled up in front of the house so Viktor parked across the street.

"Busy day." Viktor dully noted as he crossed the street, waving to an elderly woman who was driving by. The pickup itself was beside the pier, keeping incognito within a fairly nice home. Yuri noticed him from the corner of the yard where he stood and nodded as they walked up the sidewalk and to the front steps of the house.

They stopped in front of the front blue door and Viktor stretched his right hand out, knocking 3 times on the door.

A woman appeared before the two, eyebrows crossed. She had short red hair that was vibrant and sparkling blue eyes. She was tall, a couple inches shorter than Viktor ,but taller then Yuri, and had a petite body. A grin erupted on the girl's face as she saw Viktor and Yuri.

"Hi guys!" She chirped, opening the door a little wider for the two to access entry.

"Hey Mila." Viktor greeted in return, stepping inside the home. Yuri shoved past the woman, scoffing as he entered the house.

"Helpless as ever." Mila snorted as she pat Viktor on the back, escorting the two young men into the home.

Yuri ignored that statement and walked ahead of Mila and Viktor, plopping himself on the cream colored couch of the living room.

Yuri stretched out like a cat, clear blue eyes searching the large white room with little decorations. "So, where's everyone?"

"Downstairs in the basement." Mila answered absently as Viktor leaned against the wall that lead from the room to the kitchen. "We've got a lot of orders this week so Georgi called in some extra help."

"Who's here?" Viktor asked as he propped one of his feet on the wall, bending his knee and crossing his arms.

"Well Georgi left with Anya somewhere, but Sara offered to help. Her and Otabek are down in the basement."

Yuri's eyes bugged at that, sitting up. "Beka's here?"  
  
"Yes, but he's busy right now so you can't see him."

Yuri's eyes narrowed as if Mila had just challenged him. Both Russians knew that Yuri was a stubborn brat, him doing whatever he pleased, but he was more good then bad so the rest balanced itself. With a scoff, the young blonde flipped her off and made his way down to the basement. Mila grumbled something about him being a sour puss before turning to Viktor, beaming once again.

"I assume you came to see if everything was running smoothly?"

"That's what Yakov wanted me to do."

Mila smiled cheekily at him and walked to the kitchen, returning back with something hidden within a paper brown bag. "This batch is for Yakov. It's just a sample he can analyze himself to deem if it's good enough."

Viktor smiled gratefully and grabbed the bag, giving an appreciative look to Mila. "Thank you."

"Eh, it's no problem." She waved her arm dismiss-fully and gestured to the basement with a nod. "Are you gonna leave the brat here, or am I gonna be left on baby sitting duty?"

"Shut up hag! I'm not a brat!"

The two laughed at the yell and Viktor shrugged at the question. Mila actually didn't see Yuri as a hassle, but more like a pesky younger brother. With that in mind, it would do Viktor some good if he focused on a few business aspects and cleared up some complications that were arising. With the latter of the two, it would also induce him speaking with a couple of his men on tracking what the Koreans next move were. He hated the violence, but it was part of the job and sadly couldn't be avoided.

"Yakov should be with Lilia at the ballet studio. He went to take her some lunch I think."

"And here I thought the old fart didn't love." Viktor snickered. Mila looked back at him amusedly, cocking her hip to the side, placing defiant hands on her side.

"Ah, yes. Even if they're divorced it's still obvious he loves her."

"Yes, but it was _his_ fault that they separated." Viktor corrected. Mila scowled at him.

"Although that's true, I didn't agree with his choice. He could've had a life with her, probably kids by now if he wasn't so dedicated to this damn gang. All about business, but god forbid Lilia refusing to be involved with a criminal."

"I don't really like addressing us as criminals." Viktor pursed his lips when Mila frowned at him. "I know that's what we are, but it's just, I guess complicated. I understand why Yakov would have turned her down since things would've been hard for them at first. It's always supposed to be what's best for the gang, not what's best for _us_. We need to remember that."

"Well, I, for one, don't agree. It's clear Georgi doesn't as well because he had the same problem Yakov had and he made the right choice. I don't plan to stick around long neither and I hope you don't too. I would hate for you to be like Yakov, just fawning over someone he could've had a life with only because he made one stupid decision."

With that said, Mila turned and left a bewildered Viktor to himself, retreating to the basement.

**. . .**

Yuuri's adrenaline spiked as he heard the first thunderous notes on the piano begin the opening act of the song. He raised his head as his instructor keenly followed his movements. Facing the studio's vast mirror, the dancer lifted their arms towards the glass ceiling where bright sunlight reflected down on the ballet student causing shadows to appear on the floor boards.

The two occupants watched the graceful movements of the young man as he followed the steps perfectly in the sync of the composer's vision, almost making music with his own body. The fleeting bird of paradise that rose with the sun to bask and show off his beautiful feathers to the world. He was stunning, gorgeous, mesmerizing.

The only thing brighter than the sunlight shining from the skylights causing the dancer to glow as he moved, was the glistening admiration of the ballet instructor. She didn't need to focus too much on the musical score that her protégée danced to, he already had it memorized from endless hours of early morning and late night practices. Yuuri was very focused on his techniques that he seemed to become the role of the bird prancing in the sun.

Once the crescendo was played, the ballerina held the final position for two seconds longer than necessary before their instructor turned to smile brightly to her student.

"That was beautiful Yuuri. Absolutely marvelous."

Yuuri smiled widely, bending down a bit and sucking in a few breaths before responding. "Thank you Ms.  
Baranovskaya."

Lilia gave a curt nod, smiling despite the professional action and folded her arms behind her back, glancing at the brute man beside her, his own eyes widened at the performance.

"So, you have a protégé now?"

"Yes."

"Ah."

A loud clatter from the closet in the corner sounded with a scream. Before long, the source of the noise had poked his head out with a mane of disheveled hair. Lilia's face turned sour while Yakov, who stood a little too close beside her, merely rose a brow.

"Phichit-kun! Are you alright?" Yuuri dashed across the hard wood floor and practically glided across the smooth surface. His grace fell a little short and the man only tumbled onto his fallen friend with a crash. The two men on the ground looked at each other before a howling laughter and a fit of giggles echoed.

"I would have assumed your successor would be a little more... _serious_." Yakov admonished. Lilia huffed and turned to him.

"And yours is?" Ooo, low burn.

"Vitya is serious when he needs to be and gets-"

_"Yakov! I got you a baggie from Mila!"_

A smug look couldn't even be thrown at Yakov's way, Viktor had made his entrance into the studio, lazily tossing the brown bag into the room and entering it with a smirk. Confidence, arrogance, it all radiated off him. Then he turned and noticed the baggage had far surpassed his desired destination and hit...

Viktor was in shock, his arm frozen in the motion of a follow through, his fingers spread wide. He could feel the blood pounding in his ears, feel his heart rattling against his chest in an attempt to free itself. His eyes were bulging. Heat flooded his face and his stomach was sinking like it had an anvil attached to it.

Yuuri stared at him stunned, having just been hit in the dead center of his face with the object Viktor had just thrown at him. His eyes couldn't possibly get any wider, his jaw hanging slackly, sweat trickling down his face, his delicate fingers frozen in their movement.

Laughter filled the room and Viktor saw what looked to be Yuuri's companion, rolling around on the ground clutching at his stomach, doubled over and chortling away.

Very slowly, Yuuri fell backward, sitting on the ground with a thump. "D- did you just throw that at me?" he spluttered, his voice squeaking toward the end. "What the heck Viktor, you don't just… throw those…" he seemed to grope for the word, "those whatever at people! You coulda taken my eye out!"

Viktor flushed, and oh, he flushed such a violent crimson. That cool facade act dropping into sheer horror. How the heck was he supposed to make up for smacking Yuuri in the face with a bag? Of course the result was unintentional, but that's not a comeback one should be making for a person in interest.

Immediately panic struck the Russian man. Viktor meeped, coughed, tugged on the collar of his shirt and dug a toe into the ground as Yuuri's incredulous filled eyes turned to him.

"Now why did you hit me with a-"

"It was a mistake!" Viktor blurted. "It wasn't meant for you, it was meant for Yakov! I didn't mean for it to hit you."

"Ohhh." Was the only response that Viktor received. With a heart wrenching adorable pout, Yuuri stood up calmly and handed the bag neatly to Yakov, the man in receive being very amused.

Then suddenly Yuuri was leaving the room. Leaving the studio. Leaving _him_. The déjà vu was too soon for Viktor's liking. Maybe if he was quick enough, smooth enough perhaps then Yuuri wouldn't hesitate to speak to him.

But fate could be so cruel.

Viktor had ran after Yuuri and fell flat on his face.

There was a small gasp and then a tentative touch to his hair.

"Um- Are you alright?" Yuuri asked.

Viktor peeled his face off the ground and sucked in a breath at the concerned face of Yuuri Katsuki once again. Only this time, it was more curiosity then anything.

"I... I..." dammit, why couldn't he speak? Viktor hoped that his voice wouldn't fail him now, not when he needed it most. "Merry Christmas?"

Dammit! Viktor slapped a hand over his eyes. How could he say something so stupid to Yuuri?! All his life he could be so articulate in any flirtatious greeting and here he was choking before this boy.

But then, just when he thought he would have to crawl under a rock and die, he heard Yuuri giggle.

The harmonic melody that was his laughter made Viktor smile in a goofy fashion. So maybe falling hadn't been a total failure as he thought.

Yuuri ceased with his laughing and extended his hand, "Here, let me help you. That fall really looked like it hurt."

And then, yet again, Viktor was gaping at the warmth Yuuri's soft hands could provide. A low chuckle emitted when Viktor fully stood, and he stared down at Yuuri with an actual genuine grin.

"Y'know, I really need to stop falling for you."

Yuuri snorted at that one, shaking his head in a light fashion. "Rather quick to jump back on the high horse and flirt when you just took a nasty fall, aren't you?"

Now that left him speechless. He didn't exactly know what to say in a situation where a smooth comeback could only worsen the burn Yuuri gave. It wasn't his fault, this wasn't a situation where he was necessarily placed in. It was just very uncanny for Viktor Nikiforov to be silenced by a few uttered words.

"Sorry" he replied, "I'm sorta used to saying whatever pickup line pops into my head. Kinda, um, a backup plan."

Yuuri's expression changed from surprise to disgruntled to embarrassment and finally to skepticism. He raised his own eyebrows and a playful, possibly quirky smile crept over his mouth, "Are you normally this flustered Mr. Nikiforov?"

The fact that Yuuri looked utterly hot when he said Mr. Nikiforov made Viktor blunt. "Um, no...currently it's only been you giving me this struggle."

"Hm. I'm glad that you're finally speaking to me as a person and not a future play thing." He said in a happy but strange way, but the humorous smile disappeared, and the well-used rueful one replaced it, "but I wonder why I'm the particular individual to baffle someone as you."

"Who wouldn't be with you?" Viktor countered defiantly, stunned at Yuuri's low self-esteem.

Now Yuuri's expression was suspicious, "Why do you care at all? Is practicing pickup lines and faking a charismatic persona a secret hobby? Or is it just an actual personality itself, Mr. Nikiforov?"

Viktor controlled the impulse to squirm like a little boy caught throwing a paper airplane. This man knew him pretty well. He was a womanizer, a flirt, he admitted it. However, his statement at this time, oddly enough, had had no hidden agenda. He had been simply telling the truth.

Which kind of made him wonder what was wrong with him.

And before he knew it, he was telling the truth again, "I just use it as a way to pickup people. I'll admit, it is a bit cliché and unneeded. I'm going to be honest and tell you that I think you're actually stunning. Of course my first impulse would pull the typical flirtatious charm I use on others, but you're different. I underestimated you and for that, I'm sorry." He took a deep breath, as he hadn't during his speech.

Yuuri looked disbelieving at the last part, "Really?"

"Truly."

Yuuri's mouth was now opened slightly, "I didn't expect an apology. I suppose I'm sorry too for just flat out leaving you."

Viktor smiled gleefully at him. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. "If I may ask again, this time with no hidden intentions, simply a way for two people to get to know one another, may I take you to lunch?"

Yuuri scrunched his brows together, as if considering the offer.

"I guess, but only because I like free food."

"Great. When's your lunch break?"

"What? Oh um…" Yuuri looked at the clock. "Now, apparently."

Viktor was about to remark when someone began to yell from behind them.

"Yuuri just go on the stupid lunch! I know you think he's hot!"

Yuuri groaned and grabbed Viktor's arm lightly and dragged the two away from his pestering best friend towards the door. He loved Phichit, he really did, but that boy sure had a way to make Yuuri want to scream and tear his hair out sometimes.

"Where to then?" He asked aloud.

Viktor did a mental victory dance. "How does pizza sound?"

**. . .**

Pizza was an uncommon food between both Viktor and Yuuri. Both having travelled to America for certain purposes, the two of them had bonded a bit at the fact they could both enjoy the greasy food. That's why when Viktor had mentioned the fact there was a pizza shop run by an old Italian couple a few minutes away, Yuuri had to suppress the beaming joy within him at the revelation.

"What're you doing?" asked Viktor, eyes wide.

With a final squirt, Yuuri put the bottle aside, "Eating my pizza," he said obviously as he took a bite out of the now white slice.

"With _ranch_?"

He almost rolled his eyes and said, "No, its mustard," but decided against it and resolved to smirk. Instead, he asked, "Have you ever tried it?"

Now it was Viktor's turn to sound obvious, "No!" This time, Yuuri did roll his eyes, but then a thought struck him. He quirked an eyebrow, which was enough to put Viktor on guard.

Yuuri picked up the white bottle, and Viktor instantly held his perfect, condiment free slice to him like it was a holy relic. Yuuri swiftly tried to ranch it, but Viktor just as swiftly held it out of the line of fire.

Yuuri's eyes lit with the joy of battle and once again tried to cover the pizza in the tangy liquid, but Viktor, also anticipating the fight, moved it once more. And so the ranch war began with the two locked into a dance of squirting and dodging, with ranch flying everywhere.

With the two opposers slowly, but surely, weakening, Yuuri knew that he would have to strike soon to win. He faked a squirt and as Viktor pulled it out of harms way, he saw his chance. With a cry, he let loose a thick stream from the bottle. Yuuri's aim was true, and the slice was now thoroughly covered. However so was Viktor's face.

Yuuri kept his face straight with superhuman might, "Now take a bite," he said in a motherly, your-going-to-eat-your-broccoli-and-your-going-to-like-it! kind of way.

Viktor glared at him, then shoved the slice into his mouth, not quite accepting defeat, chewed, and swallowed. He looked at the slice in surprise, causing Yuuri to ask saccharinely, "Now, was that so bad?"

Viktor couldn't think of anything to say, so he did the only thing that came to mind: he stuck out his tongue, which was now a bit white.

Yuuri's composure broke, and he did something he hadn't done in a long time: he laughed hysterically, and Viktor soon joined in.

In between a gasp, Yuuri sucked in a breath and looked over to the Russian, a small grin splitting his face. "You know what, you're alright Viktor."

Viktor continued on with his laughing. Honestly, he couldn't recall the last time he had felt so silly when he wiped away at the tears of mirth "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far then I hope you enjoyed! Thank you all so much! I was overwhelmed with the positive response to this story and had to continue it! I'm so happy you all enjoyed it so much! Thank you for every single kudo, hit, and especially comment. Those wonderful words made me laugh, smile idiotically, and encourage me to write this chapter. Also school is going on and I wanted to write this as quick as I could. :3
> 
> According to my calculations, the story will be about 12 chapters. Depends on how things progress further and stuff. 
> 
> Next chapter: Some trouble arises and Yuuri and Viktor grow closer.


	3. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor hang out a bit while tension rises

_The best relationships are the ones you never saw coming. - Unknown_

* * *

   
Viktor couldn't stop thinking about him. No matter what he was doing, if he had a spare moment, his thoughts would immediately drift to the sweet, mischievous dancer he had met a week and a half ago. Unbidden, random memories would play in his head; the shock and delight on Yuuri's face when he complimented him, the gleam in his eyes as he commanded him to eat the ranch-pizza, the fire within him as he refused to be only a brief object of affection.

Viktor chuckled. Last night, he had ordered a pizza and had horrified Yuri when he dunked the crust into ranch instead of garlic sauce.

But now, everytime he tried to go see him, there was Yakov calling him, or a deal to look over and approve, or a meeting to go to. He hadn't seen Yuuri in two days and it was driving him nuts! How was he supposed to get any work done without seeing Yuuri first? Isn't at least greeting a friendly face (and a beautiful one at that) and getting greeted back the best way to start the day?

Worse, the clocks in the entire building were broken, because when two hours passed, the clocks said that it had only been two minutes! He was going to have to get someone to fix that. Maybe Georgi.

By 12:29, only one minute before his Lunch Break, Viktor felt like pulling his hair out and biting off all his nails simultaneously.

30 seconds left. STUPID CLOCK! Why must it torment him so?

20 seconds left, and he was squirming so much, you'd think he had to use the potty.

10 seconds left. He leaned forward in anticipation.

5…4…3…2…1- _THANK YOU!_ He flew out the door and into the elevator. To Yuuri. Whose serene and laughing smile calmed and unbelievably adorable outfit flustered him in a second.

Since it was Friday and there was no practice, Yuuri had agreed to meet him again for another lunch like they had been doing almost everyday they could fit between their busy schedules. Instead of seeing Yuuri in his usual workout clothing, Yuuri had abandoned the tights for a pair of casual grey sweat pants that were tight at the top. He was wearing a navy blue hoodie that was a bit too large on his small frame and his hair was ruffled slightly, still brushed back with a small strand grazing against his...

 _Oh good lord_ , Yuuri had glasses on and they were the cutest thing Viktor had _ever_ seen.

Blue framed glasses adorned Yuuri's face that gave his eyes a deep, wine- like color, that somehow could still be as pure and twinkle-y as a diamond, and as unpredictable and flickering as a dark fire. They looked like this now as he grinned at him, but it turned into a yawn; and when he raised his arms to stretch, his shirt lifted too, showing Yuuri's smooth, toned stomach.

Viktor pulled at his shirt collar; when did the temperature spike? And what was with all these things around the building breaking today? No matter, he'll get someone to look at the AC. After Georgi fixed the clocks of course. Suddenly, he became aware of Yuuri's concerned voice calling his name and his slack jaw. He closed it with a pop and said intelligently, "Huh?"

"I said, 'where are we going to eat today'?"

"Oh um…" he tried to gather his scattered thoughts together and throw out the bad ones that had come when he saw his stomach, then decided to buy some time, "How about you decide? Technically, it's your turn."

Yuuri considered the places and he wrinkled up his nose in such a cute way, it took all of Viktor's power not to pat him on the head and pinch his cheeks

"Mmm...uh- you're the boss, right?"

What kind of question was that? Viktor scrunched his brows together, a tad dubious at the remark."Yes...?"

"Great! Heh, Um.. Do you think you can take the rest of the day off?"

Now Viktor was really confused at that. Of course he was eager to agree to do anything with him, but knowing Yuuri, he realized just how unpredictable the dancer could be. His thoughts always shifting to a sharp contrast on whatever you presented him like hot and cold or day and night. You never really knew what you were getting yourself in when agreeing to whatever he tossed out and that was one of the great mysteries Yuuri Katsuki withheld.

"Sure, but what are we going to do?"

Yuuri tapped his finger to the bottom of his now pursed lips. "Mmm, maybe we can just relax at my apartment. Y'know, be lazy or something?"

Wait, did Yuuri just invite him over? Viktor still seemed confused, "But, don't you want have a day to yourself and just relax?" _Wait_ , was he trying to talk him out of this?What's up with that?

Yuuri laughed and shook his head slightly. "No, I would prefer not to. Phichit left to go explore with a tour group and since you're my only other friend, I came to save you from a day of working to hang out."

_"Aw, my hero."_

Truth be told, Yuuri really just enjoyed Viktor's company. The man intrigued him and after discovering he wasn't a complete tool, the man really was kind and sweet and cute and..

Yuuri clenched his jaw at the last part of his private thoughts. _Bad Yuuri._

Viktor seemed to not notice the inner conflict by his friend and hummed loudly, turning to the shorter man, snapping said man out of his stupor. "Alright, lead the way Katsuki."

**. . .**

Viktor seriously couldn't comprehend the the complex human being that was Yuuri Katsuki.

Here he laid, sitting on Phichit and Yuuri's gigantic living room couch, music playing softly and observing the younger man who hummed subconsciously to the tune that played while relaxing against the arm of the chair, feet sprawled and eyes focused on a book.

One, Yuuri was too adorable. He really couldn't conceive how it was legal to be so cute. Two, Yuuri had a cozy little apartment. It was about the size of two gigantic rooms that Viktor held within his humongous home, but the close proximity of it all, along with the cute nick-knacks made everything give off a warm aura.

Three, this confident man that had turned down the infamous Viktor Nikiforov did _not_ like thunder.

_At all._

"Viktor?"

"Hmm," he said absently, his complete focus on a stack of papers he had brought from work.

"I think it's going to rain, I just saw lightening and-" Yuuri jumped at the crack of thunder, his eyes widening while he stiffened after the shock. Viktor peeked up, reaching for his hands and tucked him in his arms, placing the documents to the side.

"Yuuri, do you think you'll ever get over thunder?"

"It's not a fear! It's just really unsettling..." he gave a pathetic sigh and grumbled the last part. "But no."

"Good, because I like being your safe haven." He held him, the music spewing a sharp violin and an upbeat pop, acting as if Viktor hadn't just hugged him. Yuuri turned his head at the speakers and brightened up, sitting up from his seat.

"I've heard this song." Yuuri smiled, "Yes! Phichit used to play this all the time! Viktor, come dance with me!"

Viktor was baffled at the sudden burst of enthusiasm, but he liked it. Yuuri just offered a chance for them to do something together, which was new considering he was very hostile when it came to anything physical. The fact he wanted to initiate it nonetheless.

" _Dance_ with you?"

Yuuri nodded eagerly, standing up and grabbed Viktor's hand to drag him off the couch."Yes, dancing always distracts me."

Viktor never did like dancing.

Well, the dancing he was required to do, too many steps. Watch your feet. Be cautious of hand placement. Head up. Perfect balance. Space. Timing. Such steps were required for himself, since he was a well known figure. Being an active member among the high class community, he attended many ceremonies with dancing. Viktor grew quite bored of it.

Yet he laughed as Yuuri took a step back and did a single twirl playfully. When Viktor heard the lyrics, he couldn't help but groan and winced when he swatted him on the shoulder, but when Yuuri started to sing along, his body swaying under his hands and his doe brown eyes sparkling at him with so much glee, the song held more meaning than he ever believed. Yuuri had him in a trance and his voice was his bind.

 _"...with every step we take, Kyoto to the bay, strolling so casually... "_ Yuuri leaned in, singing softly in his ear as he gently swayed with him, breathing him in, rain pelting in the background to the melody _"we're different and the same, gave you another name, switch up the batteries..."_

 _"If you gave me a chance, I would take it. It's a shot in the dark, but I'll make it. "_ Yuuri gasped and looked at him wide-eyed to which he only smirked and continued singing, _"Know with all of your heart you can't shame me, when I am with you there's no place I'd rather be~"_ Viktor looked him in the eye and Yuuri smiled, singing along with him.

_"N-no No, no, no, no place I rather be. No, no, no, no place I rather be. No, no, no, no place I rather be.. When I am with you there's no place I'd rather be..."_

Viktor found himself enjoying the silly dance more, even dipping down Yuuri and getting a breathtaking laugh as his award.

They danced into the next song, and the next, becoming oblivious to the music and focusing on each other. The music paused and Viktor could hear the ad from what he assumed to be the app, begin to play.

"That was fun." Viktor whispered, dazed from their dance, the room growing quiet. Yuuri really didn't know what was going on now, noticing the rain had faded off, him only nodding, not even noticing Viktor's _love-sick_ gaze.

_Love-sick? No that wasn't right._

Viktor found himself a bit dubious with his own thoughts when he saw the smile Yuuri gave him. A brilliant kilowatt grin that shined gloriously at him. All for him, directed at him, being given to him.

Maybe he did like dancing. Maybe if he hadn't been in such a trance he would have noticed the stranger by the window.

**. . .**

During the ages, many countries have gained and lost both special and credible things. Sometimes though people forget these things, just like they forgot about the Mafia, which wouldn't have been that bad. But since almost nothing works out as planned for countries lately things did go bad.

It's almost funny. The way people would forgot about the simplest of things that causes most of today's trouble. Did they do anything about it? Of course not. Why would they? It's the Mafia and there's next to nothing to do about them.

Viktor knew he was untouchable. Nobody dared to oppose his fleet of armed Russians ready to attack with a simple "go."

Well, all except the pesky Korean mafia that continued to over step their boundaries and evade his country. His country of all places on this gigantic global scale, they had the audacity to seclude themselves within the depth of his motherland.

Viktor was _furious_.

In fact, so enraged was the usual collective man that he had arranged a meeting with a previous ally. He even had cancelled a lunch date with Yuuri and suggested the two to go out after and the fact that Viktor had to cancel one of those few precious moments to be with Yuuri, to be _happy_ at that, only invigorated the unbridled rage that threatened to burst.

"Oh wow. Yoon Bum you shouldn't have crossed that damn line, now Sangwoo is gonna be mad."

Viktor looked up to see Seung Gil walk into the meeting room that they agreed to meet at and stare at his phone in deep thought, glaring at the screen with brows furrowed. Blue eyes watched the Korean gasp one second then sit across him, giving a huff and sliding his phone into his pocket before looking over at Viktor and acknowledging his presence.

"Hey."

"Hi Seung Gil...um, what exactly were you doing on your phone? You looked frustrated."

"Oh!" Seung Gil ran a hand down his face and shrugged briefly, pointing a finger to himself. "It's nothing, I was just reading some manga called Killing Stalking. _Psh_ , if you thought we were sick, I-"

"Ok, I get it." Viktor put a hand up as a signal for the other man to stop speaking.

Seung Gil sat down in the chair across the long dark table, crossing his legs and propping his elbows onto the surface and staring at the man before him, those dark brown eyes slanted. "Something tells me this isn't a call for two old friends to catch up."

"You're correct."

Standing up, Viktor pursed his lips and had to use an excessive amount of willpower to not growl the words. "Why are your men in Moscow? I'm confident we had an agreement on over stepping boundaries and remaining neutral."

"Viktor, you know damn well that I'm not affiliated with the mafia anymore." Seung Gil spat, venom trickling from every syllable. "But if you want an answer, then I'm unsure. This is news to me as well, but I understand why they wouldn't enlighten me on their expansions in Russia. I lost their respect the moment I ran away."

"How is the new head anyways? What's his name again? Xavier?"

Seung Gil nodded, a grim expression plastering onto his face. "Yes. He always was a bit too eager for blood shed, but he had toned down the violence with the Italians for some time, even with the Japanese. I don't know what made him just quit so suddenly, but before I left completely I heard some inconspicuous rumors about a plan in progress for supposedly a few months."

" _Months?_ How could you allow a secret like that to just bypass you!"

"It was no surprise that I was getting ready to leave Viktor. If I wasn't the head and the positions were reversed, I'd probably done the same thing and not elaborate the situation with a person who wouldn't even stay to see the supposed plan go through." The Korean bit back harshly.

Viktor groaned, letting out an exasperated grunt and rubbed his temples. "Ok. I understand that."

"Sure doesn't sound like it."

"Zip it Seung Gil." Viktor sent over an icy glare, his voice just as arctic as his composure. "You may be an old friend, but with your slip up, your men are now running rampant among my territory because you were to careless to persist on what was going on around you."

"Ah yes, because I'm betraying you somehow, huh?" Seung Gil stood up sharply, his chair falling back with a screeching noise that resembled nails on a chalkboard. Those dark eyes of his taking a tone much sharper, and his face twisted into a snarl. "I'll have you know that I worked my ass off to assure there were no complications! I have a life as well Viktor, something you clearly don't because you're always about business, hm? How pathetic. At least at the end of everyday I know if I didn't return home, someone would miss me. You on the other hand. You have no one."

Seung Gil stared at those cursed blue eyes that simply faltered at the slightest with the last remarked words. He knew Viktor, he knew him well. Maybe too well. The man was so busy with everything like being the head of not only a major company, but also criminal organization that it had placed Viktor on a high pedestal in life with a grim cost in return.

Loneliness. No life exceeded beyond the business. No love to turn to when he needed it the most.

"Y'know what the saddest thing about betrayal is? It's the fact it never comes from your enemies."

Seung Gil observed the Russian, wishing to scoff, but holding back the unneeded expression of repulse. "I feel sorry for you Viktor."

Viktor glanced to the man who had begun to retreat towards the exit, his eyes still fixated on the silvered hair man with a look of sympathy that overpowered among the intense atmosphere.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because if you keep living like this, you're going to die such a pitiful and lonely death."

And with that, Seung-Gil left Viktor to be alone once more.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you made it this far then I hope you enjoyed! Shit is gonna get real soon, ok? So if you have noticed, I left a quote at the top. Every chapter will have one now that reflects how the chapter will play. Also, sorry! It took a bit to come up with some time to write this one. 
> 
> Please share your comments! It took me a bit, but the few who commented last chapter pushed me enough to post. Thank you for your kind words btw :^) 
> 
> Also! Song that Viktor and Yuuri had danced to was Rather Be by Clean Bandit! It's a really popular song that came out in the summer and I felt it related well with the moment! Give them a listen, it really fits well with the read :p
> 
> Next chapter: I'm not gonna spoil et


	4. A Brewing Cloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit drags Yuuri to go dancing and things go unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys all so much! As you will notice the story is beginning to pick up! I'm so glad a lot of you guys noticed my Killing Stalking reference last chapter! XD I just had to because I thought it would be a lil funny. Anywho, enjoy!

_I'd cut my soul into a million different pieces just to form a constellation to light your way home. - Andrea Gibson_

* * *

 

There was a loud thud heard from the next room. Jolting and nearly dropping his comb, Phichit quickly turned from his spot in front of the bathroom mirror to peek outside and locate where the disturbance had come from.

"Are you okay Yuuri?" He called out. Yuuri stumbled around the corner, his knees wobbling like a newborn deer, staring at the hamster he had adverted. He looked flushed, rubbing his bottom in pain.

"I don't know how you managed to smuggle so many hamsters and allow them to roam around freely without getting caught by the landlord." He attempted to place his hands on his hips, stepping forward, but losing his balance once again at the sight of another hamster scurrying quickly under his left foot. Yuuri placed his hands against the adjacent wall and turned to glare at Phichit as if challenging him to tell him a reasonable explanation. Phichit laughed at his friend's comedic   predicament.

"Oh c'mon, y'know you love me! And you're not gonna sale me out either! You love the hamsters too, admit it." Phichit prompted, picking up one of his small pets. Even with Yuuri bent slightly to maintain balance, he still appeared a bit unconvinced. Phichit moved on to his next persuasive tactic: he pouted.

"No! Don't you dare try the puppy dog eyes on me!" Yuuri threatened exasperatedly, his chocolate brown eyes forming slits. Phichit, unaffected by the holes being burned into him by his now only slightly irritated companion, continued to tremble his lower lip to no avail.

" _Fineeeeeeee_ , but only because you're my best friend and I think the hamsters are cute too."

" _HA_! I knew you'd crack. Now let me help you get dressed!" Without even waiting for a response, Phichit grabbed his friend by the elbows and steered him to their small bathroom. Sighing and stumbling to sit on the bathtub ledge, Yuuri pulled off the rejected shirt he wore and tossed it semi-victoriously into the hallway. He decided it was better to let Phichit play dress up with him then having to deal with the pout again. His will power usually dwindled the second time the pout came around.

"So who's this girl again?" Yuuri asked as Phichit began digging through his friend's small closet. Pausing only to check the time on his phone, Phichit turned to respond, a dark blue long sleeve shirt in hand.

"Her name is Mila, she's that lady that I met at the skating Enterprises I was telling you about. Her friend is DJ-ing at this nightclub, so she invited us to come and see. Ya know, since we're new around here. Now look down." Yuuri followed the command, flicking his lids down to give Phichit a better angle on applying some hair gel, "And, she said she's bringing some of her cute friends!"

If Phichit's finger wasn't so close as to stab Yuuri in the eye, he would have rolled them. Ever since a particularly rough breakup during their junior year of college, Phichit had been on the hunt to find Yuuri a _"hot new man"._ His words, not Yuuri's.

The two remained quiet as Phichit turned his attention to situate Yuuri's hair, allowing the slight stubborn strand poke out among his gelled head. Content with his work, Phichit stood up straight and stretched, feeling the stiffness remaining from his back disappear with each crack of his joints. God, he was getting old.

Turning his attention back to Yuuri, Phichit carefully examined his handy work. Yuuri was dressed in a simple long sleeved cotton shirt that hugged his athletic frame along with a fitting pair of dark jeans. The top was blue of course, Yuuri outright insisted it was his color and any article of clothing that wasn't, he'd refuse to wear. His black locks of hair were combed back, and he wore a pair of contacts instead of his usual glasses. He decided against it, considering where they were going the spectacles might be broken. Yuuri suddenly felt meek under  
his friend's scrutiny.

"Do I… look okay?" Yuuri asked, feeling timid. Phichit's look softened at his friend. It was ever so rare that Yuuri ever showed self-doubt since he was young. Phichit still recalled when Yuuri would have frequent anxiety attacks before he had demanded for him to see a therapist. Ever since then he always seemed so calm and self-assured, never letting anyone or anything affect him. Phichit was always envious of that trait at how quick Yuuri could catch on to things. His easily blushing face was always betraying him in some way or another.

"You look absolutely incredible, Yuuri. _Very_ hot." Phichit smiled down at him from where he sat, placing his hands out for Yuuri to help him stand up, then promptly pulling him into a warm hug. "Everyone will be drooling over you!"

After a bout of laughter, Phichit reached down to check his green cladded phone, noticing a new text message. Yuuri, on his toes, set his chin on Phichit's shoulder to read the text.

"Who is it?" Yuuri inquired. Phichit craned his neck to smile at his friend.

"It's Mila, she says to meet them there in half an hour."

**. . .**

The club was loud. Not that Yuuri had expected anything different. Nonetheless, it still took a minute for his ears and eyes to adjust to the thumping bass and colorful flashing lights. After the initial sensory overload, Yuuri felt the rush of adrenaline that the atmosphere nightclubs provided. Everyone was dancing, and happy, and mingling with new people. It was exactly the environment Phichit would flourish in. Yuuri on the other hand felt _extremely_ overwhelmed. And although his cool and aloof façade would never let anyone know, the crowds and music made him feel extremely anxious.

 _Psh_ , and he called himself a performer. He was Lilia's Protégée of all people. How ironic.

Phichit held a tight grip on Yuuri's hand as they navigated through the crowd, searching the tables on the outskirts of the dance floor. Phone in hand, Phichit looked for Mila's tall frame. To the right of the DJ system he caught sight of her sitting with two other friends, a young blonde male facing their direction, and a unique color haired man partially hidden in the shadow. Phichit began to push once again through the crowd towards them, and seeing his approach through the masses, Mila waved, beckoning them over.  
  
"So glad you guys could make it!" Mila's voice boomed over the music once they had walked over to their table. Yuuri was unsure how they could've managed such a nice setup, considering how packed the club was. It was probably their connection to the DJ. Looking briefly at said person, Yuuri noticed her lean frame, animatedly bending over the DJ table. She was a stunning Italian woman with long black hair cascading down her back that framed her angular face. She stood out against the dark DJ system in a cropped neon yellow top and high waisted black sequined shorts. She seemed completely involved in the music, her body flowing with ease to the loud beats she orchestrated. It was quite mesmerizing.

"Thanks for inviting us! Is that your friend? She sounds amazing!" Phichit leaned over to give Mila a friendly hug, missing her wince at the mention of the vixen of a DJ.

"Yeah, that's Sara." Mila's eyes remained on said woman for a moment after pulling away from Phichit. Snapping out of her momentary trance, she turned to gesture at her two standing friends. "Phichit and Yuuri, this is Yuri and Viktor!"

"Yuri? There's another Yuri?!" The blonde man complained.

"We can call you Yurio!" Phichit announced happily, brushing off the opposing man's glare as if it was dirt on his shoulder. Yuri scoffed and turned to Yuuri, looking him up and down before he scowled at the taller man.

" _Pig_." Yuuri couldn't even react at the comment, Yuri had sauntered off to the bar. Phichit walking over to join, claiming he needed a drink.

Yuuri smiled, shuffling a bit akwardly, and turned back to the remaining friend, holding out his hand. He stopped dead in his tracks when they made eye contact. The icy blue eyes that met his were the same ones that Yuuri had grown so accustomed to when the pair hung out. Recognition flashed across his face at the sight before him and a small smile tugged at Viktor's lips.

"Yuuri! Always good to see you!" A small laugh tumbled out his mouth. Yuuri smiled shyly, looking meekly at his shoes. He was one-hundred percent positive his face matched the shade of Viktor's shirt. A deep red hue. Good god, why was he blushing all of a sudden? It wasn't the first time Viktor complimented him.

"You guys know each other?" Mila asked from the sidelines. Yuuri had completely forgotten she was there. He had forgotten that there were at least a hundred people in the same building. All he could think of was the man, Viktor, who had basically announced he enjoyed his company. Okay, maybe he was exaggerating, but he was so nervous about the blinding lights, the huge club, the fact this hot man even acknowledged him, his memory might have been prone to slight alterations. It had been a couple days since seeing Viktor, and the sight of him made him weak in the knees for some inexplicable reason. 

Well he _knew_ why, but Yuuri would never admit it. He was stubborn and knew anything that tempted his thoughts to cross beyond wanting something more then friendship was halted. Viktor was way too high and mighty for him.

"Yes, he hit me in the face with a bag once." Yuuri laughed, breaking his reverie, chocolate opal eyes shyly meeting sapphire once again. Realizing she was no longer part of the conversation, Mila giggled and muttered something about going to talk to Sara on her break. Barely noticing her leave, Viktor motioned for Yuuri to sit on the plush cushions around the table.

"So, you know Mila?" Yuuri asked, having to lean close to Viktor's ear to be heard over the music. The subtle smell of his cologne was delicious, and he could feel his face growing red. Yuuri needed a drink. Stat.

As if on cue, Viktor waved at a waitress who eagerly made her way over. Yuuri was mildly surprised, he didn't even know that clubs had waitresses, let alone how important you had to be to have one rushing to your assistance. He ordered for them and the waitress skittered off as fast as she had came.

"Mhm, we've worked together for quite some time. Yurio came in later and I would like to think we're all great friends." Viktor responded, returning to his earlier question. His face visibly brightened at the mention of his companions, and realizing that Yuuri was studying him intently he resisted the strong urge to rub the back of his neck in embarrassment. One must always keep their cool in front of a pretty gentlemen.

And Yuuri was _definitely_ one pretty gentlemen.

"That's how Phichit-kun and I met! Except he and I went to college together." Viktor noticed how Yuuri's laugh tinkled through the air despite the thumping bass. Yuuri let his gaze wander over to said dark haired friend, who was taking a shot with Yuri at the bar. "He would always try and get me to come out of my shell. I practically hid in the library to avoid him all freshman year! It's funny now because we're best friends."

The waitress then appeared out of the crowd, producing two tall drinks on a tray and setting them down gingerly on the table. Viktor nodded in thanks and slid a generous tip in the waitresses direction. Yuuri took a long swig of the strong beverage to hide his shock at the large amount of money that had just been exchanged, letting it burn down his throat and warm his belly. Was Viktor trying to impress him with his money, or was he really just that generous of a tipper? Yuuri found himself hoping a little bit of both for some reason.

" _Ohhhh_ so that's the photographer that Mila's been talking about for the past two weeks!" After taking a small sip, Viktor set his drink back down on the table to look at the man beside him. Yuuri laughed at that.

"You can thank me for that." Yuuri pretended to bow, placing his hand on his chest and dipping his head, his black hair beginning to come loose. "Phichit didn't really get interested in taking pictures for a living, but I pointed out his constant selfie taking and suggested the idea."

Viktor snorted at that, quickly covering his mouth and pouting when Yuuri had giggled. Yuuri enjoyed the sound of Viktor's laugh. He sounded so rigid and calculated when he spoke, probably with him being a big boss and all, but when he laughed it sounded as if he was loosening the controlling grip he had upon himself. He wondered how much he could loosen him up. But that was probably just the alcohol starting to get to him. And as if on cue, the waitress was back with another drink and Yuuri downed it happily.

Once the alcohol had started taking effect, Yuuri's nerves died down and he felt himself relax into a continuous conversation with Viktor. It was so easy to talk to him, he found himself going on tangents and when he suddenly felt self conscious for having been rambling on, Viktor would smile and urge him on with his _bea-oooh-tiful_ blue eyes, every now and then giving his own two cents. It felt natural, organic, certified GMO free, being with him and Yuuri didn't want the end to night. Shit. _Night to end._ Okay, Yuuri was definitely drunk.

"Yuuri, do you wanna dance with me?"  
  
Yuuri blinked a bit too rapidly at the question, his hazy eyes looking up at Viktor who almost glowed with the lighting of the club.

"Do you even have to ask?" Yuuri found the words coming out his mouth before even thinking them through, his playful drunk side coming out. "I bet you-" he pointed to Yuri on the other side of the dancefloor. "That I can beat that small angry Russian child in a dance off!"

"I bet you can't even get him to dance _my_ Yura~" Viktor cooed. Yuuri snickered at him, daring him with a gleam of his eyes that flickered with a certain fire.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Perhaps it is."

"You're _so_ on."

**. . .**

Viktor had _lost_ his shit.

In all the languages that Viktor knew, keep in mind he had a vast knowledge on plentiful mannerisms in speaking, he could _not_ for the life of him conceive exactly anything what Yuuri Katsuki had done.

That man was an endless round of surprises.

Sure, Viktor knew the man could dance. He knew Lilia from a young age and realized the woman was hard to please due to Yakov's consistent nagging on the matter, but now he truly did realize that Yuuri expanded in _much_ more grace then the elegance a simple ballerina protruded.

Like break dancing.

Yuuri had seemingly done the impossible and dragged a determined Yuri to the middle of the club and obliterated the kid. Flipping, spinning, swift agile moves that would take an expert months to perfect, Yuuri had done with no problem. He had brought all the excited attention of the club to focus on his moves and squeals from many roared when he began to effortlessly moonwalk of all things to the middle of the floor before back flipping and doing the splits.

Viktor almost lost it at that part.

Yuuri wasn't done though. He then dragged Viktor to the middle of the crowded club and proceeded to initiate a dance off with him, the two moving in sync and the audience dubbing it all a tie. Viktor still felt himself lost at the fact Yuuri could be so gorgeous even when a bit drunk, but when a pole had magically come from nowhere, that's when Viktor predicted that was the moment he would lose his mind. 

Yuuri Katsuki could seduce _God_ himself with his stripping.

If that wasn't enough to put Viktor on edge, Yuuri continued to stare only at him when he grinded against the pole. Oh, how _badly_ Viktor wished he could take him and press him against the wall and have his filthy way with that man. How dare he be so breathtakingly sexy, but still have the innocence of a small puppy.

Yuuri really needed to be arrested. That man was too glorious that it should be illegal. Viktor really believed that with all his heart.

" _Viktor_ ~" Yuuri whined a bit at him. The two had sat down after Yuuri had made his standing ovation on the pole and spoke something that sounded like he was thirsty or hungry. Viktor looked at him, blushing when he saw those sparkling brown eyes directed his way.

"You wanna do something fun?" Yuuri asked after another round of drinks had been consumed, well mostly by him, coyly winding his finger around a loose ebony lock.

Viktor paused mid-sip and looked as if he was going to say yes, but the vibration of his phone interrupted. Upon seeing the caller, who Yuuri could barely make out as _Yakov_ , he exhaled in annoyance. Just his luck. Yuuri immediately did not like this ' _Yakov_ ' for interrupting.

"Ugh, I'm sorry, something must have come up. I need to leave." Viktor said, holding the phone to his chest. In attempt to assuage his rude departure, he picked up Yuuri's hand and clutched it, his somber eyes pleading in a way. "I had a lot of fun tonight. I'm glad you were here and I'll see you for lunch tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, definitely!" Yuuri was able to respond as Viktor smiled back and stood up and made his way through the crowd.

Yuuri then drank the rest of Viktor's drink in frustration, banking on the fact that if he got drunk enough he wouldn't be annoyed anymore. Alcohol always helped you forget that a beautiful man was too good for you. What if Viktor had somewhere to be with this Yakov? Who was that guy anyways and why did Viktor always disappear when that man called? What if that was his secret gay lover? The thought made Yuuri grimace and take another shot.

**. . .**

The world was spinning. Yuuri couldn't tell if the swirling lights outside were pretty or nauseating. The four of them, Yuuri, Mila, Phichit and Yuri were squished like sardines in the back of a taxi cab. Even with Yuuri sitting on Phichit's lap, they still felt clustered. Mila herself had her arm affectionately around Yuuri, and was regaling her tonights fight with Sara. It was really quite difficult to pay attention though, because Mila's shoulder was extremely comfortable and all Yuuri wanted to do was fall asleep.

"I dunno, sometimes we're just like... like, so in synch, and then the next minute she's yelling at me for doing what I do. She says we're not in an official relationship, but she still goes on and acts as if it is one." Yuuri looked up at the confused woman, and reached over to pat her hand that was on his shoulder in an attempt to console her.

"I'm sorry Mila, I'm sure you guys will figure it out. You just gotta like, talk and stuff." Yuuri hiccuped and nodded in agreement at his own response, as it sounded very helpful in his inebriated state.

"Yea, you guys will figure your problems out." Phichit smiled.

Mila sighed heavily and leaned her head back on the seat, seeming only slightly comforted by her friend's drunken words of advice.

Yuuri's spinning world came to a sudden halt and the cab stopped abruptly outside his and Phichit's apartment. He reached into his pocket, grabbing the correct amount of money for the cab driver, barely ushering Phichit out the car then proceeded to wave goodbye to the two occupants of the vehicle as the cab drove off to their place while Phichit managed to get himself inside.

Yuuri really did feel bad for Mila. It must be hard. He didn't know what complicated their relationship like that, but something about what Mila's job was all he could gather from their conversation. He didn't even know what the occupation was considering both Yuri and Mila shifted the attention to something completely different when asked.

In his reverie, Yuuri had accidentally dropped the keys to get inside the building. His head did not agree with him as he bent over to pick them up, it was such a long way down, why did he drink so much again? Suddenly another pair of shoes stood in front of him and he quickly stood up to find himself looking down the barrel of a small revolver.

Startled, Yuuri squeaked and took a wobbly step back. Sudden adrenaline helped clear his vision as he looked at the scraggly looking man pointing the gun at him.

"Please don't hurt me, I don't have any money-"

"Hand over your phone, now!" He yelled, half hazardly waving the gun at him. Yuuri could tell by his stance and quivering hands that he was obviously new to the mugging scene and on some sort of drugs. Thinking as fast as he could, Yuuri threw his phone behind the man, and as he turned to retrieve it he flew into action. Grabbing his shoulders, Yuuri kneed him hard to the groin in turn making him drop the gun. As he bent over in pain, Yuuri used his momentum to swing his elbow back into the guys skull, knocking him to the ground unconscious. Quickly scrambling for the gun, Yuuri pointed it at his crumpled form to make sure he wasn't awake. Seeing him unmoving, Yuuri sighed in relief. Thank God that his mom had forced him into karate and self defense classes all throughout high school and college. He needed to call her in the morning and thank her profusely.

Gingerly holding the gun to his chest, he hobbled over to his phone so he could call the police. But someone was already standing in his way. 

 _"Aaaaah!"_ Yuuri screamed in shock, because literally this guy appeared out of nowhere. He was way too drunk for this shit. All he wanted to do was go to bed and not wake up with a hangover tomorrow. Was that too much to ask for?

The opposing man simply stared at him for a solid minute. Dark eyes unwavering before he disappeared as quick as he came.

"I'm way too drunk for this shit." He mumbled, voicing his earlier thoughts while lowering the gun to his side and rubbing his tired eyes with the other hand. Unbeknownst to Yuuri, the man picked up something from the ground after he had retreated into his home.

**. . .**

On an overcast day, five silhouetted figures stood in various poses in a dark, secluded alley.

Heart in throat, a petite, nervous woman attempted to swallow down her beating organ, praying it would dislodge itself enough to let her speak.

A lot rode on the delivery of this package. She couldn't afford to fail.

Approaching the menacing-looking group, Anya concentrated on keeping her head high and not looking at the small, 3x6" white box in her small hands, which she was desperately trying not to let shake. Nevertheless, as one of the tallest in the group detached itself from the shadows and strode forward with the confidence of a jungle cat, a slight tremor overtook her, and she felt rather mouse-like as she bit the inside of her cheek. The terror of being caught was overwhelming. If Georgi found out about this...she didn't want to pursue the thought.

"Were you followed?"

With a valiant effort, Anya swallowed the lump in her throat and answered, "No."

"Do you have what I want?" The question was so direct that it drove the lump back up again. So in order not to sound like a squeaking fool, she handed the box over to the leader of the group. A bead of sweat trailed down her face as the person before her opened the package.

It all came down to this.

As if summoned, a ray of sunlight broke through the gloomy thunderheads and fell on the open container, enlightening the contents with a shimmer. The leader's white teeth had a glow of their own as they shone in a satisfied grin. "Excellent," it said, "You're in."

The rogue girl let out an audible sigh of relief, eliciting a snicker from one of the shorter people in the alley, whose thumbs were hooked in their pockets.

But Anya didn't care. "I can't tell you how much of a honor this is. But..." her voice faltered as she suddenly considered the wisdom of vocalizing her next words.

"Yes?" prompted the shortest member of the group, who was standing impatiently, arms crossed.

"I-um. I just wanted to be...sure that no one would knew about my...involvement in this. I mean, if they found out-"

"Don't you worry about Mr. Nikiforov. Two of my associates are taking care of him as we speak. And he will only find out about your...involvement in this operation if someone here tells him. And that won't happen right?"

Anya shook her head frantically.

"Good, then none of us have anything to fear." The subtle threatening tone in this person's voice said otherwise.

Another person in the group, who was slouching against the wall with one foot pressed to it, spoke up, "Is it time then?"

"Yes," their leader replied once more, "It's time."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far then I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a kudo and comment! Those are my muse and what drive me to update so quickly! Also! I have a goal to get to 75 comments by chapter 6 because some important shiz is finna start poppin! If you're new to my story then I hope you enjoyed it!!! <3 
> 
> OH SPECIAL THANKS TO A FEW COMMENTERS ON LAST CHAPTER! YOU GUYS MADE ME SMILE SO BIG AND IT WAS SUCH A CRAPPY DAY TOO. I LOVE YOU ALL
> 
> Next chapter: *cough cough* Victuuri *cough*


	5. Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri have a day out.

  
_The only world I wanted to know was the color painted inside her eyelids. The brown sunset that fades every time she sleeps and the brown sunrise that merged every time she wakes. - Christophor Poindexter_

* * *

 Yuuri stared at the clock in thought. It seemed like he had been doing that the entire morning, watching the red numbers change, replaying last night's events in his head over and over again.

Well anything he could remember. In reality, it was all a blur.

The air pressed heavily on him, its sweltering heat making a light sheen of sweat coat his blanched skin. The thick comforter made it worse, but he didn't care to lift it.

_BEE-click._

He removed his hand from the alarm switch, briefly wondering why it was set, and then remembering practice.

Sighing, he pried himself from the too-warm bed and headed for the bathroom, his steps slow and painful. He had just placed his foot on the cold tile when his stomach clenched.

Yuuri felt as though there was boiling lava churning in his stomach. He could feel the acid creep its way up his throat.

Stumbling to the toilet, he managed to get his hair out of his face before vomiting into the porcelain bowl. He finally set back, exhausted tears streaming down his clammy face. Frustratingly, he wiped the salty drops away before flushing the toilet with a near savagery. He brushed his teeth and left the small room getting ready to shower.

A crippling headache, scratchy throat, and a woozy amount of memory. He hadn't felt that in awhile, but he shouldn't be surprised, it went hand-in-hand with a hangover. He yawned and rubbed his bleary eyes, which immediately fell on the grey concoction Phichit made. His roommate always did that, make a hangover cure for him, despite the icky taste. Yuuri knew it would press harder and harder on his stomach until he threw up, but Phichit had insisted many times that it was helpful.

Speaking of the roomate...

"Yuuri! You're alive!"

Yuuri turned from his sulking to see Phichit shinning as bright as a sun, dressed ready for his job at the studio where he photographed, and the smell of eggs wafting through the air from the now opened door. Meekly, he turned to him and smiled, shuffling his feet a bit.

"Barely. I don't really remember much from last night."

"Well." Phichit slid a few papers away from a chair near by and sat on the edge, "You sorta got super wasted and partied hella crazy. It was actually really awesome! You're like the king of dancing! Speaking of dancing, why didn't you tell me you could strip young man?"

_"S-strip?!"_

"Mhmmmm. Don't pull that innocent act on me boy, I'll do you like I did breakfeast. You better scramble like an egg before you get folded like an omlet."

"Okay, now I'm really confused and Phichit you know I have a hangover, don't speak like that."

"I do what I want, but-" Phichit turned to him with a wicked grin. "You can put a lot of strippers to shame. Your boyfriend, Viktor was flipping out and nearly made me go deaf with all his screaming. Not a very professional thing to be doing for a CEO, if I do say so myself."

Yuuri was mortified. "You just watched?! Why didn't you stop me?!"

"Cause I like to party."

" _Phichit_!" He groaned loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose. He could recall a few things, Viktor and him talking, some drinks, a bunch of colorful lights. It hurt too much to think about.

Suddenly, a glass was being shoved in Yuuri's way, the occupant holding the glass glaring at him with a huff escaping his mouth. Phichit leaned forward in his chair further and invaded his personal space with the disgusting beverage.

"Ok, ok , but you need to drink this. This will help you with the hangover and hopefully let you stomach breakfast."

Yuuri crinkled his nose in response, but complied, grabbing the yucky substance and taking a large gulp, shuddering at the taste. If you asked him, it's as if Phichit successfully created a dirty sock smoothie.

Phichit hummed, now pleased, standing and patting Yuuri's head as if he was a puppy. "Okay I gotta head out with Guang Hong today and take a few photos of the city. I'll be back later so make sure you eat all your food and don't overwork yourself with Lilia today. I'm sure she won't appreciate vomit on the floor."

" _Phichit_!"

"And make sure you drink all of that's stuff Yuuri! I swear if you don't, you're gonna feel the wrath of my hamsters young man!"

Yuuri scoffed and placed down the glass, crossing his arms and staring out the small window, beginning to bluntly ignore his lecturing pal. Phichit pursed his lips, amused a bit and cocked his hip. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, don't mind me; I'm just trying to look for whoever the hell you think you're talking to like that, because I know for damn sure it ain't me."

Phichit snorted loudly and shook his head. "Ok, you've been hanging out with Viktor too much."

"Shut up!"

"Tsk tsk, Yuuri you've never drunk so much or cursed this badly since college. Should I be concerned of your boyfriend's influence?"

Yuuri flushed red and picked up the glass again, mumbling to himself. "He's not my boyfriend."  
  
Phichit merely grinned at him and retreated to the exit, leaving with a whisper. _"Not yet..."_

. . .

Yuuri really didn't want to go to practice today and that was saying something. If Lilia saw he was suffering from a hangover then the woman would rip his head off for being so irresponsible, especially since his first concert where he would be debuting was only a few months away. The shower helped at least sober him up some, but he dreaded the upcoming workout to be ensured.

Maybe he should call in sick?

Yes, that way he can situate himself and stay home all day to recover from last night's regret.

He felt bad for lying, but in a way it was true. Yuuri did feel sick, queazy, a tad gaunt. Just very crappy. Lilia would understand the situation too, he was new to Russia, and the weather here was nothing like Haetsu. A cold was something that he could claim he had caught. Groaning, Yuuri picked up his phone and texted her.

 **To: Lilia  
** From: Yuuri  
_I'm sorry for missing today's practice Lilia! I woke up sick this morning and don't think I can manage... I'll make it up with a double practice tommorow when I feel better! I'm sorry once again, and please forgive me :(_

As quick as the message was sent, the device came alive in his hands, vibrating violently. Yuuri had to suppress a squeal at the instant reply, gulping before clicking answer.

"Hello?" He said softly.

_"Yuuri!"_

That was not Lilia.

His eyes opened wide as he stood up straighter and unconsciously smoothed his hair. "Viktor?"

_"You sound surprised. Is this a bad time?"_

"No-no-no," he denied rapidly, "I just…How're you doing?"

_"I'm OK, and you?"_

He paused, trying to think of what to say when he heard the sound of something being slapped. A forehead?

_"Urgh, I'm sorry Yuuri! That was a stupid question. You're probably still tired from last night, I was just-"_

He was laughing though, "It's alright Viktor, I know what you meant. So, any particular reason you called?"

_"Yeah actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for breakfast."_

His brows furrowed, "Breakfast?"

_"Yeah, and you don't have to worry about Lilia. You work too much anyways, you deserve some free food. I'll just talk to her for you."_

A thousand excuses rushed to his head. "But I-" He stopped.

Why was he being so nervous all of a sudden? It was just Viktor. It wouldn't be the first time that the two went out and ate lunch together, but as time progressed, Yuuri was slowly noticing that things were becoming more open on both sides. That's what he hoped at least, but their was just this nagging feeling within his gut that told him things weren't what they seemed. Viktor was a mystery to him, and as far as he could tell, he was hiding something.

Now that he thought about it, Mila and Yuri were too. Both seemed very private on a certain occupation that pestered their personal lives. Yuuri could recall the rant from Mila in the taxi about it. Something about a job?

How strange.

"Yura? Yuuri? Hello?" He was suddenly aware of Viktor's voice in his ear.

"Breakfast. Sounds. Wonderful."He enunciated quietly, a small smile smile forming.

**. . .**

Viktor sat and looked at his menu, fairly drooling over all the breakfast plates offered. He loved this restaurant, even if it was just a hole in the wall. Not only did the food blow others out of the water, it came in huge sizes too. The biscuits alone were about the size of your outstretched hand.

The portions were so big, in fact, that they had a challenge. Finish three pancakes, and they're free.

The problem is, the cakes are the size of the average dinner plate and as thick as a DVD case.Yurio would probably smash that challenge though, judging from the amount of pizza he ate when he discovered ranch dressing...

Viktor, however, preferred protein to pancakes for breakfast and was currently debating on having a steak and eggs platter or the ham and cheese omelet.

He brushed away a fly absentmindedly, then continued to fan his reddened face. It felt as if it was unseasonably warm and humid, considering it was the beginning of November and Russia. Viktor didn't really mind though, high temperatures were a socially acceptable reason to remove suit coats.

Something plopped into his lap and blocked his menu. Startled, he looked up, found no one, then read the sign.

**WE RESERVE THE RIGHT TO RESERVE SERVICE TO ANYONE**

"Get out please," said a deep Russian voice behind him.

Viktor turned to see a young man with bright red hair and impossibly light green eyes in a dark green apron, looking sleepy as he scratched an insect bite on his arm. "WHAT?!" he bellowed, rereading the sign in disbelief. "WHY?!"

"The manager says your distracting the cook, who happens to be his boyfriend, because you are too good looking."

Viktor raised his head slowly, eyes squinting, one twitching slightly, and mouth agape. _"Excuse me?"_ he sputtered before a white flash blinded him, followed by loud laughter.

Rubbing the white blobs away, he followed the sound.

To see Yuri, Otabek, and the waiter, currently huddled behind Yuri's phone.

Between fits of laughter, Yuri handed the man a twenty. "Thanks Leonid," he gasped, "That old man was _so_ confused!"

"Yeah, we'll get you copies as soon as we can," added Otabek. Leonid nodded, still chuckling, and went to the kitchen.

"I will kill you," came a low, gravely voice. Angry Viktor's voice.

The two men exchanged subtle glances in the face of their friend's wrath, laughing before retreating outside with the picture.

 _Kids_.

**. . .**

As they exited, Viktor rubbed his temples, "I need new friends."

"You and me both."

He jumped at the sound of Yuuri's voice and put a hand to his racing heart. "Yuuri!" he wheezed, "Ninja much?"

He smiled and slid into the booth. "Sorry," he said, not really looking sorry at all.

Viktor rolled his eyes, a tiny grin on his face, "C'mon and order something, I'm starving."

About an hour and a half later, the two stumbled from the restaurant, groaning, but happy. "Ugh," moaned Yuuri, "When I asked for French toast, I thought everyone knew that toast meant two or three pieces of bread, not a whole loaf!"

Viktor chuckled, "I told you you'd leave full."

"Stuffed is the word," Yuuri corrected. "Anyway, what's next on today's events? I need to work off a couple thousand calories."

Viktor was a bit surprised at that, but extra time with Yuuri was something no one could complain about. He shrugged, "I don't know, I didn't really plan past this. What about you?"

He thought for a second, "I have nothing."

"Well, we can do something a little more _mature_..."

**. . .**

Yuuri looked about the room dubiously. There were countless machines blinking and beeping with several people crowded around them. Rapid, hollow clinking followed by shouts filled the air.

"This is the place you wanted to go?"

Viktor looked at him, eyebrow raised, "Yes?"

"You are 27 years old, and you wanted to go _here_?"

"Is there a problem?"

"No, its just…it's the Arcade."

Viktor put his hands on his hips, "You got a problem with arcades?"

Yuuri bit his lip, desperately trying to suppress his laughter. The rather girlie posture that the CEO of the large company coupled with the black lights in the bedarkened room that made everything white glow, including his teeth and hair, made for a very funny image.

"No, I don't have a problem with arcades." Yuuri grinned wickedly, "In fact, I have been missing a certain game…I wonder if they have DDR here?"

Some searching and a few quarters later, Viktor watched Yuuri effortlessly smash all the high scores on _"Dance Dance Revolution_."

He wasn't alone however, and proceeded to give the death glare to anyone who seemed to enjoy the show a little too much. Although he wasn't really in much of a position to judge, since he also noticed that the man was a master of dancing and it was hard to not gape at the fact he skillfully pressed every consecutive key. He even added elaborate moves that the game didn't even recommend.

 _"YOU ROCK!"_ Viktor jumped, not because of what the game said, but it was the fact that every single girl in the room said it at the exact same time and in the same way.

By that meaning _really_ loud.

He watched as Yuuri did a victory dance and a grin split the Russian's face. This was the boy who had lectured him about being too old for this stuff.

Once Yuuri was finished celebrating, he entered in his initials and stepped from the platform, which was soon crowded by girls fighting over the toy guitar and attempting to claim the next position.

He walked over and twirled in elation, "That was so much fun; I love DDR."

Viktor smirked, "I can tell."

Yuuri grinned back, "But I can't believe I still remembered how to do it, I haven't played it in forever!"

"Could've fooled me."

He puckered his lips in an annoyed smirk. "Why can't you take my word for it?"

"Because your score is in the high billions. No one can get those kinds of numbers without constant practice."

"You don't believe in talent or the riding a bike theory?"

"Nope."

"Well in that case, what game do you 'practice constantly'?" Yuuri demanded. Viktor grinned.

**. . .**

About 45 minutes later, they were at a Marble Slab Creamery, and too busy arguing to notice their melting ice creams.

"That was mean!" Yuuri declared for the umpteenth time.

"It was not!" Viktor denied for also the umpteenth time, "That guy had it coming to him. And don't deny it Yuuri," he said rapidly as Yuuri's mouth opened, "you saw him too."

He held up his hands in surrender, "Yeah OK, he _probably_ did have it coming."

Back at the arcade, Viktor had immediately headed for _"Street Fighter 6"._ A fat man in an overcoat and a hat with the words, "Master of Games" on it had come and challenged him, claiming to be the Master of the game, as the hat stated. This, in turn, led to another crowd cheering or booing the players.

So, competitive Viktor appeared and unmercifully destroyed the dude's high scores and reputation in one fell swoop. But he wasn't done there. After winning, he made the guy give him the hat.

Which Viktor was still wearing.

"Stealing the hat was still adding injury to insult!"

"Hey, I earned this hat, and I deserve it!"

Yuuri raised an eyebrow, "You think you're the Master of Games?"

Viktor held his hands out, "If the hat fits…" Yuuri started giggling in spite of himself. The giggles, however, turned into gales of laughter when Viktor flushed a deep red at the melody. Yuuri's laugh was so precious, so adorable, so illegally cute.

Then Viktor's phone rang.

**. . .**

Viktor rolled his eyes at Yuuri's amusement as he answered the phone. "Hello?"

_"Vitya, it's Yakov."_

"Oh, is everything ok?"

_"Things are fine as of now, but there's something that needs to be addressed later."_

"What thing?"

_"The Koreans are up to something. They're moving closer to St. Petersburg."_

It wasn't safe to be talking about something like this with Yuuri around. Viktor looked at the unaware man beside him, who was busy licking away at the mint chocolate chip ice cream cone in their hand.

A loud irritated sigh was heard,  
_"Viktor! Are you listening to me?!"_

He regretfully tore his eyes away from the entrancing image in front of him, and blinked. "Huh?"

_"Vitya! We need to discuss the issue immediately! Come to Georgi's by 5. This isn't something to argue about neither, so don't be late."_

Before Viktor could even complain, the man had hung up on him. He groaned and glanced at the screen briefly, noting it was around 4:30. At least he didn't have to ditch Yuuri so soon, but he did only have ten minutes to get back to his house since the drive was 20 minutes to the pier.

"Viktor? Are you ok?"

He looked over and noticed Yuuri's perplexed expression, concern glistening in those charming eyes that haunted Viktor. It still baffled him at how someone so innocent and pure was associated with him, worrying about him, a lousy criminal who didn't deserve his company because he was just a hassle. A person who could get him in _danger_.

The thought sobered him and drove the jovial spirit right out of him. Yuuri actually meant a lot to him. He was someone who had came into his life and smashed the gigantic walls he built around himself and smashed it into bits the moment he met him. Viktor then felt guilt wash across him at the realization this was more then a mere friendship, always was, and he always wanted it to be more despite the alarming screams that echoed within his conscious mind. Business had to come first and he couldn't let some ridiculous adventuring jeopardize everything he worked for. That boundary would never be crossed, but only because Yuuri deserved more.

"Viktor, are you ok? You look lost..."

Viktor glanced down and bit the inside of his cheek, seeing Yuuri below him with those wide brown eyes gleaming. It pained him so much that it took him so long to realize this. He couldn't be with Yuuri, he didn't even know if he felt the same way! Even if he did, there was no possible conclusion that he'd be safe.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? Is something happening?"

Viktor somberly smiled at him, raising a hand to caress Yuuri's cheek and hummed. "Yes. Work called and I have to attend to some business at the pier."

"Oh...do you have to go soon?"

"I have to be there by 5, so sadly, yes."

"I'll call us a cab then."

Viktor furrowed his brows in confusion. "Us?"

"Mmmhmmm." Yuuri responded cooly. The Japanese man then called a cab and smiled upwards at Viktor. "I want to spend at least a few more minutes with you before we say goodbye."

 _Goodbye_.

For some reason, the word clenched Viktor's heart in a vices of pure agony. Goodbye was simply a word he never wanted to use with Yuuri. That word meant many things to many people, but for Viktor that was the end of the line. Once that was uttered, the door was opened and closed for good.

He swallowed hard and plastered on a fake smile. "Ok."

**. . .**

Viktor and Yuuri stood outside Yuuri's doorway, hugging in front of the entrance, buried in one another's embrace. It was a nice hug, very longingly wanted on both sides that it could last longer.

But Viktor pulled away.

"I had fun today...thank you for hanging out with me Yuuri."

Yuuri smiled cheekily up at him. "It was a pleasure. I had fun too."

Abruptly, Viktor turned around and Yuuri heard what sounded like a silent curse.

"I'm so sorry Yuuri!" He face palmed himself and let out a growl. "I forgot to call Lilia and tell her you were busy. I'll call her now before I go so you don't get in troub-."

" _NO!_ "

Viktor looked over to see those doe brown orbs wide with panic. Yuuri blinked rapidly and adjusted himself, fixing his composure and shuffling awkwardly in his spot. "I-I sorta told her I was sick today so that I could have the day off..."

"Are you telling me that _the_ Yuuri Katsuki ditched practice to spend the day with me?"

Yuuri crossed his arms and let out a grunt. "No."

"Oh, ok, I'll just..."

Viktor turned around and pulled his phone out, clicking and scrolling on something. Yuuri tried to see what he was doing, but his broad shoulders blocked the way. When he turned back to him, he was pressing "call" on his cell phone.

Yuuri heard the phone ringing the mystery person. Viktor then looked at him. His innocent baby blues. His carefree smile. Distrusted all three.

Once again, Yuuri tried to look past him, but he shifted his weight and blocked his view almost imperceptibly. This doubled his mounting suspicion.

Then a muffled voice came from the smart phone. "Yes," he replied to Anonymous, "could you please tell Ms. Baranovskaya that Viktor Nikiforov has something urgent to tell her? Thank you." His small smile mutated into a sardonic grin as he sidled over to let Yuuri see her number being rung.

It took his entire fine upbringing not to burst into laughter at Yuuri's look of complete and utter horror. Then, the unmistakable voice was heard. Yuuri wildly clawed for the phone, only to have his wrists caught by Viktor.

"Yuuri," he said seriously, but anyone could tell he was enjoying the whole play out. "Ditching Lilia is a _big_ no no. You gotta let her know you prefer my company over hers."

He released his hands. Big mistake. He instantly shot forward, and again Viktor stopped him, this time by gently tripping and pushing him back.

 _"Yes?"_ he smiled at the sound of Lilia's cantankerous voice.

"Hi Lilia!" he greeted cheerfully, "How are you?"

 _"Viktor?"_ her voice was thick, even, dangerous.

"Hm?"

_"I was told that this was an urgent call."_

"Ye-ah" he said mock-obliviously, anticipating the next move with glee. He knew what Lilia would be if he told, not that it would make it any less funny, but Yuuri seemed full of surprises. He was glad that he had taken all of those self defense classes, because if Yuuri kept up moves like this, he might just have to switch to speaker so he can use both hands.

_"Viktor! I was on the phone with a very important client in Paris when you called!"_

"So?"

**. . .**

Yuuri was getting desperate and angry, which was not a good combination for him or whatever was causing these feelings. However, he wasn't fighting for the same reasons anymore.

At first, it had been about getting the phone. He was being pathetic and should allow Lilia to know the truth. He had almost stopped, but seeing Viktor's overly cocky smirk was more than enough incentive to keep going. Yuuri simply wanted to smack that smirk off his face. That and the fact that there was something incredibly exhilarating about fighting him. He hadn't had a decent opponent since he fought some guy who had tried to mug him once. And Viktor was fighting with one hand! Although, that might change judging from the surprised look in his eye and how his moves were getting steadily rougher than when they had started.

Yuuri punched at him, not enough to do any major damage, but enough to at least make him let go of the phone. Unfortunately though, he saw it coming and caught his fist when it was inches from his face. Before he could blink, Viktor spun him around in an arm-lock. Yuuri tried to hit him with his free hand, but that ended with him holding both of his wrists behind his back.

He struggled for a bit, then realized that he could hear what Lilia was saying, _"...spit it out and tell me what you need!"_ His eyes widened and he craned his neck to look at Viktor, whose smirk turned into an outright evil grin.

Yuuri was running various scenarios in his mind, many centered around torturing Viktor, when he heard Lilia begin to rant about his absence from this morning's practice.

Obviously, Viktor heard it too, and he bobbed his eyebrows in an infuriatingly sexy way. "Yeah," he answered smugly, "Ashame he is gone, right?"

With that said, Yuuri put his sneakered foot behind his ankle and jerked it forward. But instead of unbalancing him as planned, he let his leg go loose, and before you could say "Crap", he had Yuuri's foot trapped under his.

Yuuri was now in checkmate; his arms and leg were imprisoned, and he couldn't move the other foot for fear of falling himself. So he accepted defeat and listened to the rest of the conversation.

"Yes he will be at practice tommorow. I will make sure that he feels better." The call ended and Viktor turned to him with a smirk, sliding the phone in his pocket. "See, I can cover for you too~"

Yuuri finally spoke and his voice was carefully articulate. "Very well, you have won, so will you please LET GO OF ME!"

He chuckled at his tantrum, "If I do, are you going to hit me?"

He considered this for a while, "Maybe."

Viktor nodded, "Then no, I don't like getting hit."

This statement effectively enraged Yuuri even more, and, even though he knew it was useless, he struggled for a full minute while trying to think of a way out of this. A crazy idea came to mind, but he roughly pushed it aside in search of a different, sane option. However, he found none, and confident Yuuri, who had come up with the first plan, took over, like he had at the pizza place.

Slowly, Yuuri turned his head and looked him in the eye, a bewitching smile on his lips. Viktor tensed, ready for anything. Except for Yuuri _kissing_ him.

**. . .**

  
Yuuri had intended it to be fast, just a quick peck to disorient him and release his hold. But something about his lips set a fire in Yuuri, and he involuntarily deepened it. A few moments later, Viktor responded, and he felt the same warm, weakening feeling wash over him like it had in his dreams. And just when he was about to throw caution to the wind, Yuuri remembered the cab and Viktor's departure.

He opened his eyes, briefly wondering when he closed them, and pulled back slowly. Viktor opened his as well, and they stood looking at each other for the longest time, each computing what had happened. Then his eyes were squished shut to gain his composure and he took an inaudible deep breath. Yuuri knew just how to get out of this situation with the least amount of embarrassment.

He pulled his hands and leg free of his nonexistent grasp and cleanly swept Viktor off his feet. Before he hit the floor, Yuuri caught him by his shirt, his blazing brown eyes looking into his surprised and slightly glazed blue ones.

Smirking, Yuuri said triumphantly, "It looks like I've won now." He let him fall the rest of the way and left before he could say anything, not that he could form words at this point.

**. . .**

Viktor laid there; for how long, he wasn't sure; all he could think about were the tempest of emotions that had raged in him when his lips touched his. He brought his hand to his mouth, remembering his sweet, exotic taste. And then he thought of the feverish burning in Yuuri's eyes as he pulled back from the kiss.

And the disappointment in them when he told him he won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I'd like to thank everyone who took their time to review last chapter. I've been losing motivation for continuing this story with stress from school, but your comments encouraged me to get back on the horse and continue! THANK YOU ALL <3 
> 
> Secondly, I made a tumblr! You can follow me there at  
> https://victuuriscreechhh.tumblr.com/post/156388023867/savi-bunny-victuri-doodle-dump-from-my-twitter  
> There, you can see updates on the story, a sneak peak at my new story coming up, and possibly horrible art based on this story by me cause I'm garbage. :) 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It was fun to write and as always, things are gonna progress further. PLEASE COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! 
> 
> Next chapter: meeting with the Russians, more Yuri and Otabek being dorks and the kiss is confronted.


	6. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri have a little moment and Yuuri is getting tired of the secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi peeps! I just gotta give a special shoutout to a few commenters because they've made me smile so big and make me want to post the story even faster! 
> 
> Kepler_16b: you've always managed to take time out of your day and comment! You're so loyal and appreciative, I am very grateful!
> 
> Kimora1991: Your long comments and analyzation on the chapters are my muse tbh. I love ya so frickin much and appreciate every single word you out in.
> 
> Stephisaqt: you made me laugh last chapter with your comment! It was adorable! :3 
> 
> Other commenters: I really just appreciate the fact you acknowledge my story enough to express how you feel. It makes me soooooo happy and I love every single one! 
> 
> Okie dokie, we can start now. Sorry it took long too, I don't got a beta and school and junk.

_** Follow me on my tumblr for updates! Link down below!  ** _

_[MY TUMBLR VICTUURISCREEECHHH](https://victuuriscreechhh.tumblr.com/post/156549066202/fencer-x-shameless-fujoshi-sillygrizzlies) _

* * *

 

 _Somedays,_  
I feel everything at once.  
Other days,  
I feel nothing at all.

 _I don't know what's worst._  
Drowning beneath the waves  
Or dying from the thirst.

_\- o.m_

* * *

   
Yuuri hummed happily as he put his last item onto the conveyer belt. His blazing smile melted the cashier, and it wasn't until the girl at the next register popped him upside the head that he remembered what his job was and started checking out the groceries with a bright red face.

He continued to smile as he found a stray penny on the floor. American currency? Sure, and why shouldn't he smile? Yesterday with Viktor had been wonderful, but The Grand Prix finals were coming up and his new friend, Chris, had qualified. Plus he didn't have practice today due to Lilia meeting with a client.'His happiness was showing on his face as he took his change and bags from the flustered boy and suddenly his penny fell from his grasp.

It rolled into a shoe, whose owner picked up the brown metal disc and held it out for the raven haired man. Yuuri took it and looked up to see a cap wearing man cladded in a thick brown coat, black pants, and sunglasses. The light shining in Yuuri's eyes and the warmth of his smile took the stranger's breath away. "Thank you very much!" He said with all the joy he felt.

The man didn't answer, just stared at him from behind his glasses, and Yuuri suddenly felt like he knew him. Wordlessly, he held out his hand, which he took, snickering. Pulling him up to almost eye level, the man deadpanned, "If you're so happy about a penny, I can't imagine how you would have acted if it had been a quarter."

Yuuri giggled for the umpteenth time that day, picked up his fallen groceries, and started to walk away. But then there was a warm breath on his ear as he heard a familiar voice whisper, "Would you have kissed me again?"

He froze, then turned slowly hoping it was him and hoping it wasn't. _Aww man_. He hadn't taken off his sunglasses, but there was no mistaking that smirk and raised eyebrow.

His mouth started functioning before his brain did; "I hadn't recognized you!" He blurted, and then cursed himself as Viktor's smirk widened. But Yuuri's mind swiftly came up with what to say, and in a childish tone, he added, "So if it had been a shiny quarter…"

Viktor's smile vanished, and he stared at him again, before bursting into surprised laughter, which Yuuri couldn't help but join into. Normally, he could never think of comebacks quickly enough, but when he was around Viktor, his mind seemed to work double-time.

As their laughter subsided, silence reigned. And it wasn't one of those contented, happy-after-laughing silences. No, it was a _"We're-done-laughing-and-now-I-remember-that-I-kissed-you-yesterday-and-am-embarassed-because-I-liked-kissing-you-"_ kind of silence."

"So uhhh…" Viktor rubbed the back of his neck, "What's got you so happy anyway?"

Yuuri bit his lip and looked at the ground, "My friend Chris qualified for the Grand Prix finals..." It was a lie, but Viktor didn't need to know the complete drive for his upbeat mood. He looked up to see Viktor's face had gone from nervousness to confusion and…disgust?

"Christophe Giacometti? Why would that make you happy? He sucks!"

" _What?!_ " screamed Yuuri, "How could you say that?! That guy is great!" Suddenly, Yuuri was aware of the noises around him; there were none.

Everyone in the market was staring at him.

He wasn't aware that Viktor had taken him outside until he felt the cold air hit his face, which he promptly buried into his hands. He was such an idiot! Viktor was probably going to laugh at him any second now.

"Um, Chris is actually one of my best friends...Uhh…I saw that going a little differently."His voice was sheepish-almost embarrassed.

Yuuri looked up, "You did that on purpose?!" He half gasped.

Viktor's hand was once again at the back of his neck, "Well I didn't foresee you freaking out like that. I had figured it to be a good way to uh, break the ice." He cringed at the look on his face and waited for Yuuri to haul off and hit him.

"Was that a pun?"

"Maybe."

"Mmm. So, where do you want to go?"

Viktor opened his eyes slowly to see Yuuri grinning at him. "Huh?"

"It is my day off, my friends are busy, I have nothing better to do, and it is your turn."

Viktor still seemed confused, "But, don't you have to take your groceries?"

Yuuri laughed and held open his bag, which was looked into by a curious and cautious Viktor, who also began laughing. The bag was filled, from top to bottom, with chips, candy, cookies, and every conceivable kind of junkfood known to man. Or woman.

"This had originally been my plan to spend my day, and it still will be, unless you have a better suggestion."

Viktor took this in for a moment, "Well…how about a movie? We already have the snacks."

"Sold. Is there anything in particular that you want to see?"

**. . .**

While the two debated over various films, a redhead was watching the unknowing couple in disbelief.

"Do you spy what I see?"

"I see an old man and a pig being gross together ya hag." Yuri retorted. Mila rolled her eyes and glared at the shorter teen in the car they sat inside.

"No, look." She pointed a finger out the windshield to a beaming Viktor and blushing Yuuri. "He's happy."

"And?"

"When's the last time you've ever seen him smile? And an _actual_ one, not the type he puts up for interviews."

Yuri paused at that, pursing his lips that contorted his face into displaying concentration before shrugging at the idea. "I don't know."

"Exactly. Maybe Yuuri is good for him."

"Not like he could do anything with fatso." Yuri fired back, crossing his arms.

Mila rolled her eyes. "As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. Vitya can't pursue any relationships with the position he has in the gang."

"Which I think is _complete_ bull." Yuri sat up in his seat and huffed defiantly. "The old man deserves something. We can't complain because I have Beka and you have that Italian bitch."

"Sara."

"Sahara, Salsa, salad, whatever. The point is, Yakov should allow Viktor to do whatever the hell he wants. He's a grown man, not a child. That's why we lost Georgi since Yakov claimed he wouldn't have his heart set on business."

"But Yuuri isn't like us Yura. He's not exposed like Sara and Otabek are, he's completely oblivious on what Viktor's position is." Mila bit her lip, looking back at the two men outside who laughed happily. "Viktor knows it can't last forever either...but I don't think he even knows what's going on anymore. I've never seen him so happy and attached to someone like he is with Yuuri."

"Well, what do you expect? The guys a loner. He lives by himself, has about five friends he can actually trust, and never has time to do anything."

"Because of-"

"I know. Business always has to come first." Yuri interrupted tartly. He glared at the redhead, shifting his gaze to the silver haired man in the parking lot, blue eyes softening.

"I just wish that the old man had another priority for _once_."

**. . .**

Yuuri somehow found himself doing exactly what he had promised himself not to do: he was falling for Viktor. To make things worse, Viktor was a total gentleman about handling himself around Yuuri. Somehow, he found himself discussing the…incident that had occurred yesterday.

"So where did you pick up martial art moves like that?" Viktor wanted to know as they made their way up the stairs to the apartment. "The same place you got those dance moves?" He raised an eyebrow teasingly.

Yuuri bit back a laugh and tried to hide his blush. That eyebrow was evil! "I'll have you know that I did take kickboxing lessons when I was a kid, and since I live in a big city, self-defense classes are a must. But what about you?"

"I took some of everything. My caregiver really didn't appreciate the fact I slid down the stair banisters as a kid."

Yuuri burst out laughing, "You did that?" Viktor nodded wickedly. Suddenly, a sly grin crept across Yuuri's face as a mischievous thought came to mind. "Well, I'm glad the person who taught you how to kiss wasn't your self defense instructor. If they had, I would have _whipped_ you."

Viktor stared at him for a bit before the meaning to his words stopped him in his tracks. Literally, he just stopped climbing up the stairs, and Yuuri, faking nonchalance, continued his ascent. 3...2...1...

_"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I AM A BAD KISSER?!"_

"Whatever gave you that idea?" he suddenly realized what he was doing. This is what you say and do when you want to get kissed! Although that wouldn't be that bad…

Shut up inner Yuuri.

Did he want another kiss? Yuuri stopped, he had thought that. He started walking back up the stairs, a little faster this time. He wanted to kiss Viktor! Unfortunately, he had no time to go faster, since Viktor had caught up with him and spun him around, pinning him in place with those twin sapphires. As could be predicted, he kissed him.

Yuuri unwillingly felt himself start to melt into his embrace like he had in a dream. He tried to remember that Viktor was too good for this, that this was just his playboy charisma; that he shouldn't be doing this, but treacherous waves of warm contentment began to wash over him and pleasantly cloud his mind. And the giddiness completely overtook him, his arms encircling his neck as he began kissing him back.

Air is a must, however, and the two pulled apart, Viktor, as usual, got the last word in. "Who says I'm a bad kisser?"

That sentence made memory clap through Yuuri's mind like a thunderbolt.

He abruptly jerked back from his strong arms with a sound that seemed like a mixture of a gasp and a shriek. "Viktor!" He spurted, "I can't do this!"

Viktor stared at him for a minute before shock once again etched its way across his features. "Oh please don't tell me you weren't kidding about the bad kisser thing."

Laughter escaped Yuuri's mouth, "No, you're a very good kisser." He giggled, then remembered again. Curse his charm! DO YOU HEAR ME?! CURSE HIS CHARM! He swallowed his mirth with an effort. "No, I'm just... _the movie_! We have to watch a movie remember?"

Viktor didn't seem convinced, rather hurt, but the two managed to get back to Yuuri's apartment with no further qualms.

**. . .**

After a short burst of heated acrimony, Yuuri and Viktor finally agreed on watching a comedy, and since Yuuri had already bought the snacks, Viktor insisted on buying the drinks. Fortunately, Yuuri managed to carry the hefty baggage, and they were able to make it back to Yuuri's apartment and binge out, which they enjoyed immensely throughout the picture.

Yuuri was giving critique the instant the cinema ended. "The movie was OK," he announced, "but some of those parts were just perverted. I came to see a movie, not 50 Shades Of Grey, thank you."

Viktor chuckled a little bit at his critique.

Yuuri started laughing suddenly, "I sound like Otabek!"

"Who?"

"Otabek, one of my best friends."

"Wait, Otabek Altin?"

"Mm-hm."

"As in the guy with the motorcycle who decked the Canadian dude on that TV show called JJ Style?"

Yuuri snickered, "That's Otabek. He was so proud of himself that he has a copy of the tape at home. Who knew Jean had such a glass nose?"

"Why'd he hit him anyway? I've always wondered."

"He said something about blondes being too sensitive."Viktor raised an eyebrow, which flustered Yuuri (he looked so sexy when he did that!), but he managed to explain. "Otabek and I use to do ballet together before he quit. We still sorta hang out, but last I heard, he had a blonde boyfriend. I never heard who, but Otabek is really protective of who he loves."

Viktor nodded his comprehension, then another question struck him, "Is he always so quiet?" Yuuri nodded, amused.

"He likes to use a thumbs up to show he approves though."

Viktor knew Otabek. He knew him very well due to Yurio and him always being a little too close. The thumbs up being directed at the blonde amused him and he was about to comment on the funny mental picture that made when a familiar tune played and cut him off.

Yuuri stared at him sadly. Viktor begrudgingly pulled his phone out and began to mumble a few curses before answering the phone.

Yuuri watched silently as he listened to the one-sided conversation. After a while, Viktor ended the call with a groan; "He's supposed to be retired, and I'm supposed to be the leader. So why does he still act like he's in charge?"

" _A leader_? What's the matter Viktor?"

Viktor's blue eyes widened considerably, clearing his throat and regaining his composure. "I just mean leader of the company is all." He _lied_. "There's a crises that needs to be taken care of, so I need to go."

"That's too bad," sympathized Yuuri, too disappointed to comment on "The leader" thing. "But at least we had a good time right? I know I did."

Yuuri couldn't read Viktor's expression. It was almost…wistful? "Really?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have wanted to spend my day off any other day. I'm glad I ran into you, or, rather, my penny ran into you."

Viktor chuckled, and the combination of the deep, rumbling sound and the warm glow in his azure eyes suddenly made Yuuri feel shy.

"So um…" he said to the ground, "I guess I'll see you tomm-" something brushing against his lips cut him off, and it wasn't until a few seconds later that he realized it was Viktor's lips.

Viktor chuckled at his dazed expression and pressed something into his hand, "Definitely," he confirmed, "or sooner," he added mysteriously and was gone.

Yuuri stared at the door for a solid minute before coming out of it enough to see what was in his hand: a shiny new quarter. He groaned, "I guess I set myself up for that one."

**. . .**

Yuuri and Viktor saw each other again the next day. And the next day and the next day and the days after that.

Only, the time was brief due to that cursed device ringing and signaling Viktor's impending exit.

The next two weeks had been very strange. Weird phone calls at odd hours that Viktor stopped the moment Yuuri walked into his office for lunch, an unfamiliar man named Yakov calling the the secretary asking for Viktor Nikiforov, secretive conversations, a few trips taken by himself. The deliberate blocks Viktor would put up, preventing Yuuri an answer to any of his questions about this " _business_ " he had to attend. And then this trip to Moscow, Viktor claiming it was 'just for fun'.

Yuri and Mila having other ' _business_ ', that included a knowing nod at Viktor, meant that he couldn't attend whatever busied them today had sent up the biggest red flag.

And now Viktor had slipped off… after inviting him to the small quaint diner downtown. Leaving Yuuri all alone once again for the umpteenth time since their little kissing fiasco that had gone unmentioned.

Tears pricked his eyes.

"Don't think about it," Otabek said from his elbow.

Yuuri jumped, spinning around to stare at Otabek wide eyed. "When did you get here?"

Otabek sighed and threaded his arm through Yuuri's companionably, steering him out the building into the cool night air. "I saw Viktor rush out the restaurant and saw you through the window. I seem to be struggling with the same thing you do. I can barely talk to Yura as of lately."

"Is he busy with whatever Viktor is doing as well?"

"Yes, but neither are happy about whatever keeps taking away from their free time." Otabek said sadly.

Yuuri stared at him and nodded, knowing the kind of details Otabek contained in his mind that he didn't.

"Yuuri," Otabek said. "I know things seem confusing, but Viktor will explain when he gets the chance-"

"Please, Otabek, we have already talked about this. He hasn't even budged." Yuuri sighed. "I've known him for about a month, yet he still can't tell me what his other job is. I'm _not_ stupid, it's clear as day there's something else he runs, but I just can't figure out what."

"I know it's not necessarily the best to be friends with a guy you like always running off, but if it helps, we can suffer together."

Yuuri nudged Otabek with his body. "Who said I liked Viktor? I just see him as a really good friend. He's funny, kind, and-"

"He really likes you, you know. I've known Viktor for almost half a year and haven't seen him so happy." Otabek said quietly.

"I know," Yuuri replied with a sad smile as he wondered to himself whether that was enough.

Otabek frowned. "Just don't think about it. It's not him, it never was him. Viktor just has difficulties with someone named Yakov…" he rolled his eyes, "and things are just becoming more complicated between them. With everyone really, including Mila, Yuri, and myself."

Yuuri's lips twitched upward. "You never told me about how you and Yurio met. Why did I have to find out about you two through Mila?"

"That woman always was bad at keeping secrets." Otabek chuckled. "But we met on coincidence. I was riding my motorcycle and it was raining really hard and I saw him walking. I felt bad, so I offered him a ride, but he out right refused, so I bugged him about it until he got on. Ever since then, we've been inseparable."

"Never would I believe you to be such a romantic."

" _Psh_ , and I never thought I'd I see the day that Yuuri Katsuki falls for Viktor Nikiforov of all people." Otabek countered. Yuuri flushed red and groaned.

"You sound just like Phichit."

"Excuse me!"

Yuuri and Otabek paused in their walk, turning around to see a man with dark hair and even darker eyes approach the two.Otabek grew tense in Yuuri's looped arm, his grasp tightening slightly while his jaw set. Yuuri wondered what was wrong, but couldn't really think as the guy had stopped directly in front of him.

"Did you say Viktor Nikiforov?" The man's voice seemed to taunt him in a way and it made Yuuri squirm a bit where he stood.

"I-uh-"

"I actually did." Otabek practically hissed. The man didn't seem to be affected by his harsh tone, his focus lying solely on Yuuri's.

"So _you_ must be Yuuri Katsuki. In all honesty, I expected you to look diffirent, but I can see as why Viktor would want you. You're very-" the man looked him up and down, shivers coursing Yuuri at the relentless observation and lick of his lips. "Pretty. Dainty for a guy, but that's what makes it more pleasing."

"How do you know who I am?"

"The news of Lilia's protégée is a hard thing to cover. Plus, I was among the crowd at the club you performed at. Unexpected, but very enthralling. I was nothing short of incredulous when I discovered you were merely drunk."

Yuuri didn't know if he should thank the man for the somewhat compliment or turn and run. The guy creeped him out, he wasn't going to lie, but Otabek seemed to feel the same thing. Maybe even recognized the guy. He did seem familiar to him for some reason now. Glancing back at the man, he noticed a few peculiar things. The guy was obviously of Asian descent, possibly Korean, had a thick black jacket and was very tall. Almost as tall as Viktor even.  
  
Lightbulb.

"You're that guy who stood outside my apartment!"

"Oh, an observant one, are we?"

Otabek scoffed at the man, steeping in front of Yuuri. "I suggest you go Ha-Jae."

Ha-Jae hummed in amusement, clearly unfazed by the threat. A bitter sweet smile crossed the Korean when he crooked his neck over to peer at Yuuri. "I merely witnessed you defending yourself against the brute who attempted to rob you, but I must admit, fate was not the reason why I had been there that night."

Baffled, perplexed, shocked. All were similes to confusion which Yuuri immensely felt. Swallowing a lump, he clenched his fists. When had his throat gotten so dry? "Who are you?"

Ha-Jae chuckled a little too darkly for Otabek's liking and grinned once again. "Time will tell Katsuki. Time will reveal the truth, break relationships, and test you in ways you hadn't imagined."

The man walked off again leaving Otabek and Yuuri alone. Otabek was silent, a grim expression fitting his usual stoic face, and his fist clenched in an unspoken gush of emotions, nearly turning white. Yuuri scrunched his eyebrows and looked to his friend.

"What just happene-"

"We need to call Viktor." Otabek intervened. Yuuri gaped at him.

"Why? He's busy isn't he? We shouldn't interrupt him on his business trip..."

"Yuuri." Otabek spoke. "This _is_ business. You might not know as much as I do, but this is something he needs to be notified on immediately."

"But it was just a creepy guy, he didn't do anything wrong."

"Not yet."

"What do you mean by that?" Yuuri now stood in front of him, arms crossed defiantly. Otabek glared at him.

"It's business Yuuri, I can't tell-"

"Of course you _can't_!" Yuuri yelled. He clenched his teeth and raised his arms in the air, waving around. "Why does it feel like everyone is hiding some big secret?! Am I just untrustworthy! Not fit enough to know about this little _secret_ society you and Viktor and everyone else seem to be in?!"

"Yuuri, it's not like that..."

"Well it sure as hell feels that way!" Yuuri whipped his head back at him, those soft brown eyes ignited with rage and _pain_. "I don't want to be a bother to anyone! I secretly wondered if everyone felt this way because I seem to be left out on what's so important that my own friends can't even tell me! Am I really that much of a pain?"

Otabek saw glittering tears fall down to the ground and inwardly winced. Yuuri was crying now. He stayed silent, glancing up to see him sniffle and rub away at his nose, staring back at him somberly.

"I see. Your silence says enough." Yuuri hugged himself, swallowing and stepping back from Otabek. "I don't want to be a bother no more. Please tell Viktor I said that."

 _Shit._ Otabek snapped up, but Yuuri had already retreated among a crowd near by.

Viktor wasn't going to be particularly peachy with the set of news from tonight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. 
> 
> I'm kidding, but if you reached this far, I hope you enjoyed! Yuuri is gettin sick of this shit, but bless his soul, it's just gonna get crazier. But at least some puzzle pieces are coming together! 
> 
> Also, I made a tumblr! Follow me @ https://victuuriscreechhh.tumblr.com/post/156549066202/fencer-x-shameless-fujoshi-sillygrizzlies  
> For updates on the story and possible art if I ever get motivation to do it. Also! I have an AOB Dynamic VIctuuri AU planned that I'll post about, but give an option as to what you guys would prefer. 
> 
> Please comment! They make me smile and are my muse! Each lil one is appreciated! 
> 
> Next Chapter: you'll find out ;)


	7. Trust Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri seem to have a certain tension...

 

**Notes: WARNING THIS CHAPTER STARTS OUT VERY VIOLENT.**

Weird since when I wrote this all I jammed to was fucking Ariana Grande and Penatonix

_Anyway, enjoy my shitty AU~_

* * *

_"Don't let insecure thoughts ruin something amazing." - anonymous_

* * *

 

Somewhere in a secluded Warehouse within Moscow, Viktor prowled around a man tied to a metal chair. The guy was Joon-Woo, a rival among the mafia, and to Viktor, nothing, but a slippery conniving pain in the ass.

Viktor was certain to alleviate the unwanted pest.

"Remember," He purred out and Joon-Woo closed his eyes, cringing. "No one can save you now."

Joon-Woo blinked his eyes open. "Bite my-"

His sentence was cut short as he felt an incredible sharp pain radiating from his side. With a gasp of shock and pain, he tried to recoil from Viktor, but his strong hands held him firm, along with the rope.

He screamed out in agony as he felt something sharp twist on his left side, causing a blazing hell to erupt within his body.

"Stop-I'll talk, I'll-!" Joon-Woo wallowed and tried to shove him off, tears pricking his stinging eyes.

" _Shhhh_ ," Viktor cooed again and he whimpered as he felt the object inside him slip out, creating a sickening slick sound.

His eyes widened with horror as he realized what he impaled in him was a knife. Fuming in fear, he tried to shove him off again, barley managing to hold back a sob that threatened to burst from his throat.

Before he knew it, he was being man handled. Viktor managed to sling him over the chair and drag him across the room to a different area.

Viktor made a 'tsking' sound. "We can't have you bleeding out on the carpet, can we?"

Joon-Woo's eyes bugged out as he clutched his side with one hand and attempted to hit him with his other free one. He cried out in pain as the struggling caused his whole body to shiver with a flash of unbearable pain.

Viktor smiled charmingly at him before he tossed him into a bright empty room. The walls were white and the floors were light brown wood. Like a rag doll, he tumbled and skittered across the floor, earning a scream from him. The side where he was stabbed was on fire. He could feel it. His arms and legs felt crushed as he landed on them and he bumped his head quite hard on the ground. A dull pain ached in his temples as he curled himself into a ball on his side. The pain was blinding now.

"You just couldn't acknowledge the warnings, couldn't you?" Viktor said aloud. "Your little gang had to step into our turf and over step boundaries, hm? Attempting to claim our territory, much less invite yourselves into Russia without our consent was a stupid decision."

Joon-Woo shivered in fright and pain, now regretting his venturing out yesterday and being kidnapped by the Russian mafia. Viktor circled him, a grim frown fitting his face. His eyes of wondrous blue, were _not_ his own.

Swinging up his leg, he gave a hard kick to Joon-Woo's back. His back arched and he squealed. Arms flailed, exposing his side that was now bleeding heavily.

Viktor tilted his head. "Why are your men here?" He asked. "What are you planning?"

Joon-Woo sobbed, tears blurring his vision as his hands came to wrap around himself again. "P-please-" he mangled out before Viktor gave another hard kick to his back. A numbing pain slaughtered his insides before it burst into sharp aches. He screamed louder than the last time.

 _"Pathetic."_ Viktor hissed. He walked over him and crouched down to his level. Blood pooled around his feet and around the Korean's figure.

"I'll talk! J-just stop..." He gasped in horror, his sobs becoming louder. He couldn't die now.. no.. it wasn't fair..

"Oh!" Viktor gasped. "You actually want to talk now?" he rubbed his chin, eyes locking on to his fearful dark brown ones. "Well, too bad I'm not a merciful man." Standing, he lifted his foot and sent a hard kick to his mouth.

His top and bottom lip split open in various places, pooling out blood and his nose began to drip with blood. He felt his head spin from impact and from the loss of blood. Sobbing uncontrollably, Joon-Woo lifted a shaky hand to cover his mouth.

Gods. He should have just spoken up earlier. It was incredibly stupid to continue to test the lead Mafian's patience, but he had done so. He deliberately ignored his questionings and now here he sat on the ground, beaten into a bloody pulp and going to die.

He never should have agreed to join the Korean's cause.

He never should have been so stubborn and reveal the truth.

Now crying in self pity, he closed his eyes and whimpered. "It h-h-urts. P-p-plea-se." His sobs caused him to stutter.

Viktor let out a demented laugh.  
"I'm afraid your time is running a little slow Joon-Woo. If you're going to talk, I might actually consider your insignificant life."

Joon-Woo's eyes snapped open and he swiveled his head weakly towards his grinning figure. "S-saint Petersburg... drugsssss-" he hacked up a considerable amount of blood when he coughed.

Viktor's eyes darkened with unfiltered emotions. He lifted his foot and stomped roughly on the man's leg, possibly breaking it, and growled while twisting his sole over the pained ligament.

"Your men are in St. Petersburg right now?"

A pained yell followed by uncontrollable sobbing was his answer. That, and desperate nodding. Viktor scoffed at him and removed his footing, beginning to twist the knife in his grasp.

"Dasvidanya pest."

Taking in a gasp of air, Joon-Woo looked at him with so much hate.. if looks could kill, Viktor would have fallen dead. "You bastard." He breathed out.

Viktor tilted his head at him, his hair gleaming in the light as much as the knife. "Profanity isn't very nice. Perhaps I should teach you a lesson."

Joon-Woo's eyes widened in panic. _Nononononono_.

Viktor propped himself over him, his foot pushed against his stomach while the other was bent and the knee touching the ground. Staring at the still bloody knife with interest, Viktor scrunched up his nose. "Not much blood on here, is there?" He looked down and grinned with a quirky wink. He reached his free hand down, grazing his hand through the pool of blood that surrounded them. Bringing his hand back up, he stared at the blood that coated his finger tips.

Joon-Woo's head spinned and hammered, almost like the gods were thundering through his head. He felt incredibly faint and he was in a miraculous amount of pain.

Viktor held the knife at the top of his exposed thigh. Applying pressure, he slit his skin with the knife all the way down to his knee. He screamed and sobbed as pain blistered from his leg. Viktor, not completely satisfied, impaled the knife straight into his knee.

" _AH! Please!_ " He wailed, desperate to make the pain stop. Viktor ignored the terrified noises the Korean was making as he skimmed the knife over his tear covered cheek, creating a deep gash.  
Joon-Woo weakly swatted at him, curling further into himself as he tried to bear through the pain that blistered through his body.

Viktor brought the knife to his stomach, where he plunged it straight through. His eyes bugged out and his body convulsed. His lungs scraped for air and his hands flew to his stomach, gripping the knife that was still in deep. Joon-Woo's hands bled as he slowly slipped the knife out where they cut his palms.

"Plea-se.." He begged in a whisper, shadows clouding his vision.

Viktor huffed. "You really shouldn't waste my time, nor step into territory that does not belong to you. Now you can be a message to all and clarify to the others that you-" Viktor grabbed his cheek roughly and growled. "Do. Not. Belong."

Another agonizing sob escaped him. "Why.."

It only took another moment.

His heart beat slowed dramatically.

Joon-Woo could see nothing, but the white room and the top of his silver hair. He smelt the salty iron that poured from his veins. Heard his quickened breath. He felt nothing as his body numbed from head to toe.

With one last tiny gulp of air, his eyes rolled back into his head and his heart stopped.

 _Silence_.

Viktor stood up and wiped at the blood that coated his elegant suit. He would have to fix that, wouldn't he? A frown fitted his handsome face, wiping at his fringe and smearing a coat of blood across his forehead. The act made him frown. He didn't like to kill people, to interrogate them and hold such a wicked figure, but it was something entitled, especially with his position.

The door slid open and Yakov walked in. He didn't seem fazed the slightest at the sight, but focused. He looked Viktor up and down before asking, "Any information?"

"They're in St. Petersburg as of now. Something about the drugs. Maybe they're planning to target the port?"

Yakov grumbled to himself and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well then, we can confirm they're in St. Petersburg. Apparently, a few of them have been roaming there for awhile."

"How do you know that?" Viktor narrowed his eyes. Yakov pulled his phone out and motioned to it.

"Otabek called earlier while you were busy. I told him I'd fill you in, but it was about their trespassing and something about Lilia's student."

Viktor's cold stare brightened up a considerable amount at the mention of the dance protege. "Do you mean Yuuri? _My_ Yuuri? What about him? Is everything alright?"

"Otabek said something happened and he stormed off upset, but it was after they crossed paths with Ha-Jae." Yavok crossed his arms and glared at Viktor. "And what do you mean by, ' _My Yuuri'?_ Vitaya, you know you can't be involved with anyone serious. Yuuri is a good boy, Lilia can confirm that, but you know business always comes firs-"

"I'm heading back to St. Petersburg tonight." Viktor interrupted with a hardening tone. Yakov blinked a bit to suppress his surprise at the sudden news.

"What do you mean you're going back? We still have things to take care of in Moscow and we need to discuss how to evaluate the Koreans before things become more complicated." Yakov retorted. Viktor scrunched up his face, and if it wasn't slathered with drying blood at the moment, then he might've looked a little adorable.

"So?"

Yakov stomped his foot down and ran a hand down his tired face. Seriously, Viktor couldn't be more stubborn."Vitaya! This is serious! Are you trying to go back because of Katsuki?"

He didn't even hesitate. "Da."

"Why is he so important to you all of a sudden?" Yakov questioned. "You've _never_ been one to consider how anyone feels. Never. And now you're telling me you want to head back all the way to St. Petersburg because this Yuuri kid is a little upset?"

"Yuuri is _not_ just anyone Yakov." Viktor remarked matter of factly. "If he was on the other side of the world and cried to me about a paper cut then you better damn well believe I'll fly over there to be by his side. He's special to me so business can fuck off for once. _He_ comes first."

Yakov wanted to say a lot of things. He wanted to persuade Viktor to eat those words because in reality, business is what would put his little precious Yuuri in _danger_. He wanted to have a comeback to that outburst, wanted to say _oh_ so many things to subdue his now fired up comrade.

But that split-second of defiance had impaled into Yakov's soul deeply because he saw a younger version of himself claiming the exact same thing about Lilia once to his own mentor.

And before he could say anything, Viktor had stormed out.

**. . .**

A keen set of eyes and ears, with the latter always ready to listen, and a good sensible head for giving advice were some of the bigger reasons Phichit was so well-known and well-qualified for his job at being Yuuri's best friend.

So it was no surprise that despite the club's distractions those two weeks ago, he still had seen the overwhelming physical attraction between Yuuri and Viktor when they danced.

When Phichit backed up Mila's compliments on the intelligence of his music choice (he admits to tipping Sara off on a few special requests) and had commented on the obviousness of the couple in question, this had led to his contact with Sara and joining the conversation and recounting the events of the past few days of the romantic down-low on Yuuri and Viktor to the two girls.

Before the entire ordeal, Phichit admits to objecting about the fact that the two should pursue a romantic relationship since Viktor was deemed a playboy, but his opinions rapidly changed when he found out that that the two men were perfect for each other.

So with this in mind, Phichit put his renowned skills to work and got the shy-but-outgoing Yuuri and the womanizing-but-reasonably-moraled pretty boy to flirting almost imperceptibly. And just because they were his main focus didn't mean he also wasn't lending a hand and assisting his friends Mila and Sara.

But sadly, as it goes, Yuuri had returned home earlier in the night in tears. Seeing his best friend in such a terrible state only angered the Thai man as he had been the one to encourage his pal to venture off with Viktor on terms of becoming _'good friends.'_ Now here he sat consoling him with his two other friends. An American tourist named Leo and his partner in photography, Guang-Hong-Ji.

The three boys had been innocently relaxing at home when Yuuri burst into the apartment in tears. Phichit instantly shot up and asked his friend what was wrong and got a short explanation about his despair, while Guang-Hong decided to pat his back in a means of comforting. Leo; him being new, figured a glass of water could be sufficient. Yuuri now sat cradled in a layer of comforters and snuggled in between Guang-Hong and Phichit as everyone in the warm apartment watched a movie.

In the dark of it all, Phichit hummed to himself and nudged Yuuri beside him. It had been almost three hours since the crying stopped and it was well past midnight. Yuuri glanced over to his friend, the flashing lights of the TV shimmering across his face. "Yes Phichit-Kun?"

"Do you think we should get an alarm system? I mean I don't want that creep Ha-Jae to be watching us."

"I think you guys should get one." Guang-Hong piped up where he resided, munching on popcorn. "Even if that weird guy doesn't come back, it'll at least ward off other people."

Yuuri shrugged beneath the covers. "I suppose. We can call someone in the morning to install one."

Phichit nodded, now content. When he had heard the news about Yuuri being watched and someone trying to rob him, he honestly wanted to scream and go track the guy down.

"Hey Yuuri, when's your debuting concert? I wanna make sure I can schedule it so I can see your performance." Leo asked eagerly. The American sat up from the other side of the couch and pulled his phone out.

Yuuri bashfully grinned and fiddled with his glasses. "It's March 4th. Around 8 PM."

"Ooooo, are you excited? In a few months the world is gonna see you shine my little nervous wreck."

 _"Phichit!"_ Yuuri laughed, clapping a hand on his best friend's shoulder. Guang-Hong gasped.

"Yuuri nervous? _Never!_ "

"Oh, but it's true. Yuuri is really good at hiding his anxiety now, but before we moved to Russia, Yuuri was terrified." Phichit admitted. Yuuri flushed red, but nodded in agreement before a loud knock echoed from the doorway.

Yuuri stood up from the couch, a little too happy to advert the conversation of his nervous tendencies and stood in front of the TV to open the door. Leo whined from where he rested and tossed a handful of popcorn at him.

"Yuuri! You're blocking the view!"

" _Bitch_ , I am the view."

Leo and Phichit snorted while Guang-Hong desperately waved over to a giggling Yuuri. "Nervous my butt! You're almost as cocky as Viktor!"

"That's cause his boyfriend is rubbing off on him."

"Phichit!" Yuuri yelled again. This only resulted with laughter and Yuuri rolling his eyes, shaking his head a bit and crossing to the door.

To be honest, Yuuri was feeling okayish. Better then that, he was fine. He was surrounded by a plethora of friends who wanted nothing but the best for him. Things were good.

Soon, however, like all good things, his moment was broken.

"Yuuri!" It was his voice calling after him from behind the doors.

Viktor... why is he back in St. Petersburg? What in the world was he thinking? How is he even here right now?

Yuuri felt stuck, not knowing whether to remain in his peaceful state of mind, or go out and meet with him.

"Do you want some privacy?" Leo asked. Yuuri jumped at the sudden inquisition and slowly nodded.

"If it is alright..."

He figured he shouldn't leave the Russian stranded. Even if he had done so to Yuuri many times in the past couple of weeks.

"It's ok. Guang-Hong, Phichit, and I can just hang out at my place." Leo suggested. The two behind him nodded at this, beginning to stand up and ready to take leave. Yuuri smiled gratefully at them. He really had great friends.

"Thank you."

"No problemo fam." Leo replied happily. The three musketeers bidded Yuuri a final goodbye, Phichit declaring they would return in the morning and that he would have his phone on him just in case.

Now Yuuri was left with Viktor at the doorway. He bit his lip and glanced up at the guilty silvered haired man, noticing his current state and biting the inside of his cheek to stop the laughter.

Viktor looked up, eyes wild with intensity and smiled sheepishly as he just continued to look at him, maintaining his emotionless mask.

Or trying at least. That asshole hurt him, he didn't deserve his smile right now.

"Yuuri..."

"Nikiforov," He shot back, crossing his arms as he narrowed his eyes. Yuuri didn't want him to know how he truly felt under his phony personality. He didn't want him to know that he was very much happy to see him as much as he was to see him.

"I'm sorry about ditching you with dinner...But you have to let me explain, please..." Viktor lowered his head to stare at Yuuri's feet.

Long ago, Yuuri would have dubbed this to be fine. Simply respond to Viktor that, "It's ok." but he was not that same shy boy who left Haetsu. Yuuri learned quickly you never say such a thing because that was simply stating, "It's ok you did that" basically allowing them to do it again. Telling that said person it was alright to do whatever they were apologizing for.

So curtly, Yuuri responded. "I see."

"I'm also sorry that I haven't been completely honest with you Yuuri. I know you're not an idiot and can tell I have other things to attend to besides work, but you're too important to lose over these matters. I will tell you what I do Yuuri, I swear, but I just....need a little more time. I need to be sure everything will be okay..."

Yuuri sighed, "Viktor-"

Viktor swallowed a lump in his throat and stared at Yuuri with pleading eyes."Please, believe me. And I'm sorry I broke your trust. I'm sorry for everything wrong that I did. I'm sorry for not even being here whenever you were upset, o-or helping you when you needed me, and for making you feel any less then important because believe me, you are. Probably the most important person in my fucking life Yuuri..."

Yuuri's eyes softened at the sparkling tears gathering in those blue eyes. "Not everything can be mended with a simple 'sorry,' Viktor...but apology accepted."

Viktor sighed in relief and smiled lightly at him. He really didn't want Yuuri to be upset with him, especially after he had such an eventful evening.

Suddenly, the awkward silence filled the air between the two in the door way.

"Um, Yuuri, I-"

"Why is your shirt on backward?" Yuuri stated, his head cocked in confusion.

Viktor looked down at himself, his cheeks reddening. When he sped over to the city, he literally grabbed the first pair of clean clothes and showered. He didn't need to approach Yuuri's door coated with blood looking like he just escaped a horror film. "Uh… I may have been a little hasty."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

Yuuri looked at him, his face expectant.

"Umm..."

"Did you want something else, Viktor?" He prompted.

Well, when Yuuri asked it like that… "Er… this might be a little presumptuous… but…" Viktor rubbed the back of his neck, unable to think of what to say- how would someone actually go about asking the person that they adored the most in the world how they felt on certain things....

Then Viktor suddenly noticed Yuuri's form. He was wrapped around a large blanket, glasses carelessly sliding off the bridge of his nose and a simple gigantic shirt covering anything that left little to the imagination.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was striding forward and embracing his swaddled form, dipping him and engulfing his mouth with his.

Yuuri's questions evaporated, this being now apparent as he struggled against the covers to free his arms and close the door, as well as return his affections. This failing, he lifted his foot and guided the door back to its jamb, then used it to rub along the back of Viktor's calf, knowing how much he liked it. Sure enough, he responded with more fire as he led them to the couch and gently collapsed upon it, kissing Yuuri almost senseless.

And senseless he was. Swathed in a downy comforter on a cushy couch with Viktor's warm, heavy weight resting protectively over him, he fell into a deep cloud of relaxation, welcoming his cherishing touch.

Viktor loved the soft contented noises Yuuri made when he kissed him, loved the way his tongue swirled against his, loved the way his arms wrapped around his body along with his legs.

 _Fuck,_ he was getting hard.

Yuuri gradually wiggled out of his blanket, and shirt, coaxing Viktor out of his shirt and lay beneath him in just a pair of boxers and he could feel his mounting desire for him flowing through him. Yuuri was so incredibly gorgeous and trusted him completely, but Viktor needed to make sure while he still had coherent thought that he knew what they were doing.

Did _he_ even know what he was doing? I mean he knew what he wanted to and with the way things were going it was beginning to get increasingly hard to deny those desires, but Yuuri...

Viktor broke his attention away from those delicious lips, propping himself up on both elbows so he could look into his eyes, his fingers running over Yuuri's forehead as he brushed his scrambled hair away from his face. "Yuuri...do you trust _me? Honestly, do you moya lyubov_?"

Yuuri ran his fingers along his back lightly. Viktor was a mystery to him, a gordion knot of a personal life within a sweet, caring, loving man. And god, did Yuuri want to know what truly made Viktor him. He was...he hated to admit it, but he liked him. Possibly even loved him.

With a new found determination, Yuuri looked up into those dazzling azure orbs and smiled. " _I do_."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on my tumblr below for updates on the story and probably some crappy fanart, provided by yours truly~ ME
> 
> https://victuuriscreechhh.tumblr.com/post/156657779297/confessions-behind-these-bruises
> 
> If you ever wanna talk to me or ask questions or even give me ideas on what you wanna see in this story all you gotta do is message me on tumblr! I would love to talk with y'all <3
> 
> wassup fam! My names Gayson and my life's a dumpster fire! So you're probably wondering what took so long, well I got news for ya.  
> 1\. I got some school  
> 2\. I don't got a beta reader. This shennanigan is solo as of now.  
> 3\. I've been in a rut on this story, a tad writer's block, but after rewatching the entire show, I regained some inspiration. 
> 
> please review guys! Y'all are my frickin muse! Each comment has made me laugh and smile idiotically at each chapter and to that certain person who was cheered up at the fact they read my story after a crappy day- that warmed up my cold lil heart, I'm so happy. 
> 
> Next Chapter: WARNING THERES SMUT and BADASS YUURI


	8. Brief glimpses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity Ball and some *cough* smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, rather then waiting til Sunday to post this, I have worked diligently to write this and update sooner! I have competition for the next two days so that'll keep me a wee bit busy!

  
Yuuri jumped him. His lips crashed against his, his legs around his waist, his arms roped around his neck. Viktor staggered under his weight for a moment, startled, before he wrapped his arms around him. He took the necessary steps into Yuuri's room and elbowed the lock beside the door, it closing behind them.

He carted him across to his bed, yanked back the covers, gently resting him in the middle, settling his weight down over him.

He kissed Yuuri for a long time, nice easy kisses, just little loving pecks and a few giggles from Yuuri's spot. (Apparently he was ticklish and laughed every time Viktor pecked his nose). Viktor was content to be holding him, unsure how he even made it this far. This was _definitely_ overstepping a few boundaries and crossing into untapped territory.

Viktor released a groan when Yuuri had begun to pull him closer to him, as if he couldn't get more aroused, here he was, being pressed to that smooth chest of his and smiling like a big dork as he kissed the tip of Yuuri's nose, emitting a giggle from the man.

Illegal, yes. Yuuri was undeniably a work of art. Too cute to be allowed in society, it should be illegal. Arrest this man officer, charge him on several counts of sass and cuteness.

"Your laugh is so adorable Yuuri." Viktor cooed in a low voice.

Yuuri arched an eyebrow at him, one hand traversing over the small of his back now while the other rested on Viktor's shoulder. "Adorable, hm? Not the description you'll be saying after tonight."

Oh.

_Ohhhhhh._

This was not a side Viktor had anticipated to see with Yuuri. No, not at _all_. Seductive, charming, a great, no-fantastic kisser. This was full on eros.

 _Eros Yuuri._ Viktor almost fainted right then and there from pure adoration at the man below him. Seriously, he was just an endless amount of surprises.

Then his words registered.

Viktor reddened slightly, he did have a point and he had thought of that himself. Doesn't mean he still wouldn't think he was cute though.

Yuuri wiggled beneath him just enough for the bulge between his legs to brush against the hardness still trapped beneath his pants.

Viktor swallowed, his eyes closing in delight.

" _Vitaya_ ," he whispered into his ear, his voice smooth.

Did Yuuri just....?

"Say it again." Viktor pleaded, staring down into those glorious brown orbs. "Say my name just like that."

Yuuri nodded, the hand on his back slipping beneath the back of his pants while the hand on his shoulder slid up to the back of his neck, dragging him down to him once more.

" _Vitaya..._ "

The remainder of his clothing quickly vanished, cast aside as was Yuuri's boxers, and Viktor thought he'd never seen a more beautiful sight than Yuuri naked before him. And watching his eyes and his expression, he seemed just as pleased by his unclothed appearance too.

"Do we have condoms?" Viktor breathed heavily, glancing around. Yuuri mumbled that they were in the bottom drawer of his dresser and soon Viktor withheld a package.

Yuuri shifted so that he was kneeling opposite of him and Viktor fought the urge not go gawk at him. Even so, he couldn't quite concentrate on the labeling. Something Trojan.

Yuuri's eyes flicked down and he blushed as Viktor tried to withhold a smirk at the fact he saw him staring.

He cleared his throat, his hands making funny clenching motions in his lap. "Do you want me to put the condom on you Vitaya?"

Viktor's mouth went dry. Oh, to have his hands on him there… it was a dream come true. He had to swallow several times, just to get his voice working. "Sure," he said, trying not to sound too eager.

_What the hell Viktor? This isn't your first time you've fucked a guy and he wanted to put the condom on you. You're experienced, quit acting like a dumbstruck virgin._

But this was the first time he wanted to make love. He didn't want sex, he wanted something that bonded the two in an unbelievable way.

Yuuri took the condom from him and shifted on the bed so he was kneeling by his side, gently pushing him on the shoulders. Viktor took the hint and laid down on his back, propping himself up on his elbows.

Viktor swallowed as his fingers inched closer and waited with bated breath, groaning in delight as they finally reached their goal. His head dropped backward, his eyes closing of their own accord and he immersed himself in the feeling of Yuuri's hand tenderly manipulating his skin as he gently explored.

Yuuri's hand dipped lower and he spread his legs, allowing him to look and touch and play, another groan pouring from the back of his throat at the pleasure that his hands sent surging through him. Yuuri's fingers were hesitant at first, but gradually became more adventurous and Viktor was unable to stop the small noises of approval and enjoyment at his actions.

Something slightly cold touched the head and he jumped at the contact before the warmth of Yuuri's fingers wrapped around him completely. He moaned again without meaning to, his hips lifting to press himself harder into his hand.

Yuuri laughed in delight. "You seem to be enjoying yourself."

Viktor let out an embarrassed laugh, feeling heat spreading down over his neck now. "I will admit, this is a nice experience."

"Is it now?" Yuuri asked mildly.

"Yesssss… _ooooh_ ," Viktor moaned again as his fingers gripped him tightly and he heard his giggle. He lifted his head to look at him, seeing a mischievous and slightly predatory expression on his face as Yuuri concentrated on his below region. He was teasing him, and he knew it. But what was even better was how good it felt.

Viktor moved, sitting upright, kissing him hard. Yuuri's hands lifted to his shoulders to clutch at him as he moaned throatily into his mouth.

Viktor began to rub at a certain area on the lower back of him and that's when he found the first of many spots that Yuuri was sensitive in. Groaning loudly, Yuuri's head fell back into the pillows, allowing Viktor to nuzzle at the skin of his neck. He gave him a gentle push and Yuuri allowed him room on the bed.

Viktor settled down beside him, propping up his head so he could watch Yuuri as his fingers so carefully explored his chest, giving him the attention he deserved.

"Oh Yuuri," he breathed. "You're so incredibly gorgeous."

"Vitaya," he groaned, his voice so heavy with desire it filled him with the need to be joined with him right now.

Viktor removed his hand, rolling on top of him, settling between Yuuri's legs. Yuuri hooked his knees around his waist, opening himself up to him. Pressing his forehead against Yuuri's, he forced himself to take several deep breaths, trying to take things slowly, wanting to savor the moment. Yuuri wiggled his hips and Viktor bit his lip, it was all he could do to stop impaling him right then and there.

He could feel the tip press against Yuuri as he positioned himself at his entrance, feel the heat emanating from him, lubricating the entry and as he hesitantly probed forward. Yuuri exhaled sharply at the same time as his legs clenched around his bottom, pulling him forward. Viktor gulped in a breath as he became completely buried in him, feeling how tight he was around him, cocooning him completely in his embrace. It was like nothing he'd ever imagined; he couldn't even begin to describe the sheer intensity of the feeling of being inside Yuuri. His head reeled in pleasure and he couldn't withhold the groan that flowed from him.

Good god, this felt right. Viktor was a playboy, he knew this, had experienced intercourse multiple times, but this was otherworldly. And Viktor planned to relish it all.

But his deliriously happy mind did register that quiet noise of discomfort Yuuri made. "Yuuri, are you-"

Yuuri lifted his head, his mouth moving against his hungrily while his hips shifted against his, coaxing movement. Slowly, Viktor dragged himself out and pushed back in, deeper this time before he repeated the motion. Yuuri groaned against his mouth at his movement, a passionate, desire filled sound that gave Viktor the shivers.

Knowing by Yuuri's contented sighs and moans that what he was doing wasn't hurting him, Viktor went slightly faster, thrusting into him with more strength, amazed when he felt his shudder beneath him, his fingers suddenly digging into his back.

Damn it all, why the hell was he reveling in this as if he was a virgin again? Yuuri was godly. This was… amazing, incredible, an indescribable connection between two joined bodies. Yuuri was so warm and the touch of him, the feel of him, the scent of him flooded Viktor's entire being. Like cherry blossoms and cinnamon rolls.

Nothing Viktor had ever experienced before could have prepared him for how good it felt to hold Yuuri against him, skin to skin. The intensity of the feeling that surged within as he moved inside him was mind-blowing. He felt fuzzy, elated, weak and empowered all at once. All because of Yuuri.

His soft croons and gasps of pleasure sounded like music to Viktor's ears and the feel of his flesh against his, the way Yuuri's hips rolled with his, their limbs entwined and bodies meshed, was simply euphoric. And by the look of rapture on Yuuri's face, the way his eyes shined, his mouth parted as he gasped in a breath, his hands clutching at his back, he knew Yuuri felt it too.

**. . .**

Fingers roamed over Viktor's back, waking him from sleep, but he didn't open his eyes just yet. He kept his breathing deep, relaxed. He could feel the warmth of Yuuri's body beside him, feel his arm draped loosely over Yuuri's hip as he lay, immersed in the scent of his bed.

Yuuri's fingers wandered up to Viktor's neck, running through his silver hair before they trailed down over his backbone and journeyed to his bottom. Viktor grinned into Yuuri's pillow as he heard his soft sigh.

The strength of his hand became heavier, his fingers more demanding and Viktor had to fight to keep passive and the appearance of sleep.

He couldn't help, but jolt as Yuuri's hand slipped between his legs.

Viktor lifted his head, turning it towards him and grinned. "You weren't kidding about that stamina from last night. Even after two rounds, you're still playful in the morning." Viktor glanced at him and hummed, "Do you want something Yuuri?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Yuuri said playfully. "Did I wake you?"

"How could I sleep with you lying naked beside me?" Viktor asked, rolling onto his side so he could face him.

"I sorta wondered that too, but I figured it's because you snore so loudly."

"Hey, I don't snore!" Viktor protested indignantly, seeing Yuuri's shoulders shaking in mirth by the sliver of sunlight that trickled through the blinds. "Oh, you tease."

"And you take the bait so easily Vitaya." he replied, his hand running over Viktor's chest now.

"And you just can't keep your hands off me," Viktor retorted, kneading the skin at Yuuri's hip. He couldn't resist sliding his hand up to cup his cheek.

Yuuri gave a soft laugh. "The way I'm seeing things, the feeling is mutual."

"It's not everyday that I wake up beside a beautiful, naked Yuuri."

"It could be," Yuuri murmured, ducking his head to kiss his chest.

"What could be?" Viktor asked.

Yuuri pushed at him, nudging him onto his back and straddled him. "It could be everyday."

"Really?" Viktor asked, both hands lifting to caress his smooth chest.

Yuuri laughed. "Mm, are you saying your opposed to the idea of being with me in the mornings?" He wriggled on him to emphasize his point and Viktor closed his eyes to enjoy it, biting his lip.

"Depends, is this what awaits me?" Viktor asked cheekily, gently rubbing his smooth skin with his fingers.

"Maybe," Yuuri hummed, yanking the pillow out from beneath Viktor's hand and clobbering him with it.

"Hey!" Viktor complained, his hands lifting to protect his face, his legs flailing wildly, his body trapped beneath his attacker. .

Yuuri was laughing happily as he continued to belt Viktor around the head and chest with the pillow. Viktor finally managed to get a grip on the pillow and yanked it out of his hands, returning his volley of hits. Yuuri squealed and laughed, his hands warding off his blows while he squirmed on his lap.

He snagged another pillow, using it to return fire. Viktor lifted his hips, tossing Yuuri off balance while he wiggled out from beneath him. Kneeling on the bed and laughing madly, they belted each other with the pillows.

"Woah!" Viktor exclaimed as a particularly stronger hit from Yuuri sent him tumbling over the edge of the bed. He sprawled on the floor, alternating between panting and laughing.

"Viktor, are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Yuuri asked anxiously as he peeked over the edge to see him better.

"Ha!" Viktor cried, leaping off the floor and back onto the bed, whacking Yuuri on the shoulder. "Don't drop your guard, _moya lyubov_!"

"Oh, that was a mean trick," he replied, belting him in the stomach.

"Yes, I'm very tricksty," Viktor laughed, ducking a headshot and returning fire.

"Tricksty? I wasn't aware that was a word." Yuuri snorted as he dodged his pillow.

"It is in Russia," Viktor grinned as he was smacked on the back by a rather skilful aim on Yuuri's part.

"Well, then your world must be very complicated. I don't even know what you've been calling me, let alone that awful lie you claim of being 'tricksty' you dweeb." Yuuri grinned.

"Hey!" Viktor protested, swinging his pillow around and thumping him on his behind. "I'll have you know those words are indeed true. I'll yell it to the whole world if you don't believe me."

" _Please_." Yuuri drawled out with a quirky smirk fitting his face. "I insist you do."

"Alright, fine." Viktor returned. He walked towards Yuuri and leaned down slightly, whispering into his ear. "Tricksty is a word _moya lyubov_."

Yuuri squinted his eyes at him. "Why did you just tell me? Aren't you suppose to go shout it to the world?"

"You are my world."

"You're so cheesy!" Yuuri exclaimed, face-palming his now, flushed face.

Viktor laughed, and Yuuri took the opportunity to smack him one in the face.

His eyes narrowed and a naughty grin spread on his lips. "So that's how you want to play, huh? It's so on."

"Then bring it." Yuuri fired back, beckoning him on with one hand and licking his top lip. He grinned when he saw Viktor's eyes flicker down for a moment. That was just the distraction he needed.

Yuuri jumped forward, landing a blow on his side and he was laid out flat over the bed. He giggled hysterically as Viktor moved slowly, groaning.

But Viktor had deceived him once again, because he jumped up and thumped his hip, spinning Yuuri around and giving him a prime shot at a good spank. Yuuri yelped in surprise and twirled to stare at his cheeky smirk.

"Free shot," he said humorously.

"Oh!" He huffed.

This prompted an all out war. Pillows went flying, slaps were heard whenever one of them didn't have good enough 'rear' coverage, and laughter floated above the sounds of the two battling it out.

There was a loud pop as Yuuri's pillow broke over Viktor's shoulder, feathers and fabric spraying across the room. "Oops." He snickered while Viktor just laughed, tackling him back onto the bed.

Still feeling cheeky, Viktor slipped his hands to Yuuri's ribs and commenced with the tickle assault.

Yuuri laughed and squirmed beneath him, desperately trying to evade his seeking fingers, his movements tossing up feathers. Viktor tickled him until his eyes shone in the sunlight, until he was nearly breathless with mirth, Viktor's heart soaring happily. Yuuri finally managed to catch his wrists, wrap his legs around his waist and flip them, pinning him against the bed.

"I got you!" He cried happily. "And _I_ won the pillow fight!"

"Really?" Viktor smirked. "What do you want as your prize?"

Yuuri leaned down, his hands loosening around his wrists. "You," he murmured sensually.

"Mmm, I was hoping you'd say that…" Viktor slipped his wrists out from beneath Yuuri's hands to stroke away his loose hair from his face lovingly, blowing away the feathers that floated down around them, cloaking them in white.

" _Moya lyubov..."_ Viktor murmured as he pulled Yuuri down to him.

**. . .**

When Leo unlocked the apartment to grab Phichit's extra clothes for work, a loud thump echoed and nearly caused the American to have a heart attack.

"Yuuri must be awake.." He mused to himself. Glancing at the alarm clock beside Phichit's bed, he read the glowing blue numbers to be around 8 AM. That was good, he had 30 minutes to get back and deliver the clothes.

"Ok Phichit, where do you keep your junk?" Leo mumbled while shifting through the closet. It was sorta calm, just looking through clothes and enjoying the distant tweeting of birds from outside the near by window.

That's when he heard it.

Leo paused his task, scrunching his brows together in confusion, unbelieving if he heard what he had assumed was moaning.

_"Ohh Yuuri!"_

SHIT! That was! Leo wanted to scream, but he didn't want to alarm the two men that he was here. Desperate, Leo grabbed a sock and stuffed the balled cloth in his mouth, releasing a silent screech for two reasons.

1\. Yuuri and Viktor were getting it on.  
2\. This damn sock was dirty.

Leo quickly grabbed a random outfit from the closet and retreated from the room after spitting out the putrid sock. Sneaking out the apartment now, red faced and flustered when he exited.

Phichit owed him _big_ time.

**. . .**

"You know, I've never actually been here before."

Yuuri looked away from the small diner that was across the apartment to stare at Viktor. "You're kidding."

"No, actually."

"Well, I can tell you right now, you'll love it."

Yuuri was right, he did love it, from the instant he entered the little Asian cuisine and admired the multitude of colorful objects that littered the place.

Then he ordered Katsudon.

Yuuri grinned as Viktor stared down at the pork cutlet bowl in awe, bewildered at the sight of it.

"It's really good, I promise! It reminds me of my Mother's cooking back in Japan."

"What if it bites me?"

"Viktor, it's not going to bite you."

"Can you do it then?"

Yuuri stared at him, then rolled his eyes as realization hit him, grabbing a chunk of ice from his glass of water and throwing it at him. Viktor yelped at the cold contact before laughing. "Come onnnn, eat it! I want to see what you think of it!"

Viktor grinned once more at his anxiousness, feeling its effects on himself at the anticipation for indulging on the food. He had never really explored this side of St. Petersburg before, never really noticing the small restaurant Yuuri had taken him to for breakfast, but here he was. A big shot CEO dining in a small local diner.

The owner nearly fainted at the sight of him.

Slowly, Viktor picked up the chopsticks and grabbed a hefty portion between the sticks, lifting it to his mouth and chewing it.

Holy shit, this was what God must've eaten.

_"VKUSNO!"_

Yuuri admired him from across the table, grinning like a Cheshire Cat when Viktor had shoveled the katsudon into his mouth. Suddenly, blue eyes opened in alarm and faces Yuuri with a certain urgency.

"Yuuri! I almost forgot to tell you, there's going to be a charity ball downtown tonight, and I was wondering if you could come with me...You can even bring Phichit!"

Yuuri blinked back the shock and hummed in thought. "What's the charity for?"

"It's to help out with the rising homeless population."

Yuuri considered it some more, he had always wanted to attend an affair like that at least once for the experience. Then he realized that there would be a major problem, "Well its OK for Phichit I'm sure, but I most likely don't have a suit to wear."

He saw Viktor open his mouth and cut him off quickly, "No way, you've done enough for me Vitaya, I don't need you to buy me an outfit. I have today to look after practice, so I can just storm the store until I find one." And to finalize the matter, Yuuri turned towards the TV that hung on the wall.

Viktor decided not to comment on the doubt he had of Yuuri being able to storm anything, but instead turn to the TV as well.

_"-police today confirmed that the man found within the alley way was 42 year old Joon-Woo. In the early hours of the morning, a spectator had crossed the man's brutalized body behind Willow-Ward mall. Investigators claim that this is yet another gang related attack, the Russian Mafia suspected to be in a war at the moment. Police will continue to investigate any further possible evidence to hopefully find out who the infamous Mafia head is. Reporting live from Moscow, this is Alanya Kolvov. Back to you Albert."_

Viktor fidgeted nervously and glanced towards Yuuri who seemed to be engrossed with the news. Something particular seemed to bother him. His eyes flickering to the side and his jaw set. He looked off.

Interesting.

"What thoughts plague you, moya lyubov?"

Yuuri jumped at the noise, shifting his eyes to him and shrugging. "Nothing. I'm just- I suppose a little concerned. The murders and then that thing with Otabek that happened. Everything just kinda feels off. Like, I don't know, do you ever feel as if something bad is going to happen? You don't know what, but the feeling is there and it won't go away."

Viktor stared at him hardly, "Yuuri, nothing bad will happen. Believe me, the mafia wouldn't cross with a flower like you. I know this for a fact."

"A flower?" Yuuri snorted.

Viktor nodded, a small smile beginning to form. "Mhm. The graceful twirling and leaps you do around practice and the cute little things ya do. You're like a delicate flower, petals beautiful and all."

"I'm _not_ a flower Viktor."

"Really now?"

"Truly."

Viktor crossed his arms and chuckled at Yuuri. "Ok, ok, maybe you aren't."

Yuuri simply frowned at him.

**. . .**

"And out of the blue, my broker told me that my fourth quarter was going in the toilet. I was in quite the pickle, but then I told myself: 'Jacob, you've been in dire straights before and you've come out on top, why not this time?' So I simply…"

_I'm going to die._

Viktor was desperately afraid. Afraid that at any moment, he would fall asleep into his lobster bisque and drown, and miss the chance of seeing Yuuri dressed up. He looked heavenward, _Please. Please get me out of this, I'll take anything._

"Viktor! I need to chat with you!"

_Anything, but that._

He turned to see Jean or rather, JJ saunter over to him, his elegant silk suit glimmering in the lighting of the ballroom. Now Viktor really wanted to strangle Yakov for making him come to these events."Uh, JJ I got to-"

"Old man!" Viktor turned to see Yuri in a dark blue suit clobbering over.

"Oh, it's _you_ ," Jean's face looked like he had stepped in something nasty as he looked at the young man who had the position he wanted. "How's Otapig?" He sneered.

Yuri's eyes turned hard, "It's Otabek." he corrected tartly, then turned to Viktor, "Georgi says he wants to talk with you or somethin."

Viktor fought back an overwhelmingly relieved grin, "Thank you Yuri," he turned to JJ, "I'm sorry Jean, but you understand."

The Canadian fixed a smile that looked pasted on, "Of course Viktor duty calls." Viktor nodded to those at the table and stood up. As he passed Yuri, he whispered, "I'll keep this in mind when I tell Yakov about splitting the monthly income."

The look on Yuri's face resembled that of a cat…who had just acquired a dairy farm.

Viktor's own face rather resembled Yuri's as he leaned against the wall adjacent to the bathrooms. What would he ever do without his pestering pal?

"So, are you hiding from a woman or a man?" Viktor groaned at the sound of the cheerful voice, where was Yuri now?

"It's getting old Chris."

His friend's green eyes looked shocked, "It hasn't even been a week! This has just begun!"

Viktor wasted no time in burying his face in his hands. Chris's low chuckles were cut off suddenly, and then replaced by a low appreciative whistle. He looked at his friend, then at what he was staring at, then to him again.

And then he did a double take.

The suit was smooth dark satin that shimmered along the narrow length of his body. A crisp white shirt was underneath, sloping in a calm diagonal, revealing silken lightly tanned neck and shoulders. His dark hair was slicked back, a thread slipping out, looking soft to the touch. The tie was another story, the crimson colored thing starching dramatically against the white, enhancing Yuuri's brown eyes.

And boy did it enhance.

Chris watched, laughing, as Viktor fairly floated towards Yuuri, and he swore he saw little hearts trailing behind him. His new friend Phichit was right, he thought, this is the perfect place to have a video camera. He followed behind the love-struck fool (a term he _never_ thought he would use for Viktor) at a safe distance, never stopping the blackmail uptake. _And I wasn't going to come to this thing, ha!_

**. . .**

Yuuri felt distinctly out of place. Phichit was in the bathroom fixing his hair, so he was alone at the top of the steps, watching everyone enjoy the ball. All of the people there looked so…elegant, while he was adorned in something that no doubt screamed that it was a bargain bin piece of crap. Even the band playing the catchy music looked nicer than he did.

He looked around the left side of the room anxiously, trying to find any familiar face, to no avail. Than he felt someone's eyes boring into his head as he searched the right side.

Turning back, his gaze locked with the cerulean blue eyes he knew so well. Viktor was dressed in a crisp black tux that made him rather resemble James Bond, the Pierce Brosnan one. Yuuri smiled in relief as he drew closer, and then he noticed his expression. He looked slightly…awestruck. _Hmm…_ he thought as he descended, _maybe I don't look as bad as I thought._

 _Hush inner Yuuri. Don't get cocky_.

Breathtaking. That was a word Viktor had always rather detested. It was corny and clichéd and just one of those words you use when you don't know what else to say. It was also untrue. Nothing in the world is pretty enough to make you stop breathing.

Unfortunately though, it was the only word coming to his mind at the moment, and he hadn't inhaled for a while.

Viktor made his way through the crowd like a steamroller, which really didn't coincide with the feeling that his feet weren't touching the ground.

And then he met his eyes. And his opinion of the word breathtaking was once again proven wrong. He hoped his face wasn't turning blue.

Yuuri smiled at him as he approached, and he managed to get some of his cool back while he went down the stairs. "Good evening Mr. Katsuki," he purred as he took his hand and bowed over it, "How are you?"

Yuuri stifled a laugh and curtsied, a little wobbly, but still gracefully, "I am very well, Mr. Nikiforov, thank you for asking." They raised their heads and they found each other's eye again, not noticing the feverish burning in them. The music suddenly bursting into the room and bringing them out of it.

Viktor smiled lovingly at him. "May I have this dance?

Yuuri looked up in surprise at him before smiling.

"Yes," he took his outstretched hand and they walked to the dance floor. It was strange because he knew Viktor never really enjoyed to dance. He claimed so himself.

However, all thoughts of that left his head when Viktor placed his hand on his waist. Yuuri automatically rested his own hand on Viktor's shoulder, and he engulfed the other one in his.

And suddenly, they were gliding across the floor to a song that sounded like a waltz-like version of a tango. Yuuri laughed a little in surprise; who knew Viktor was a ballroom dancing master too?

Phichit was thinking the exact same thing as he took a bite out of the fish sandwich he had and continued recording alongside an amused Chris.

**. . .**

Viktor couldn't keep his eyes off him if he wanted to. He was too beautiful for words.

Suddenly Yuuri ducked his head, blushing, "Thank you," he whispered with a smile.

Viktor broke his mental stream of compliments, "For what?"

"For saying that, I didn't think I looked like I belonged here."

Viktor gaped at him. Was he nuts?! He was the most gorgeous person in the room!

Yuuri looked cynical, "Now I don't know about that. I'm positive there are nicer looking people here than me."

Viktor stared again, and not just because of how he looked. How did Yuuri know what he was thinking? Is he psychic?

Now Yuuri was staring at him, "No, but you keep mumbling things to me."

To say Viktor was mortified was an understatement. "Um, sorry, guess I was…thinking aloud."

Yuuri grinned, and Viktor stumbled slightly, "Well, they were really nice thoughts at least."

Thank God for that, he thought (yes he was sure) If Yuuri had known any of his other Yuuri-related thoughts…well, he probably would have his face slammed into the ballroom floor repeatedly. Viktor tripped slightly, but spun Yuuri out before he noticed. He came spinning back, his right arm curled around his torso, and he automatically did the same with the left and took his free hand. Yuuri's back fit comfortably against him, and he relaxed and leaned his head on his shoulder.

OK, forget slow dances, "Wango" was definitely his favorite dance. Viktor was partially blinded by the soft dark hair, but he didn't care, his feet knew what to do. And so, apparently, did Yuuri's. He closed his eyes and listened to the music.

They continued until the dance ended, where they slowly, reluctantly pulled apart and clapped for the musicians. Yuuri took a step back and was about to turn away when a trumpet rung loud and clear through the air. A saxophone answered its call, and a black woman in a sparkling ebony dress began to sing with a breathy hypnotic voice.

Viktor looked at her in silent thanks, and he could've sworn she winked back. He offered his hand with an electrifying grin, and Yuuri placed his slightly smaller hand in his palm.

Phichit and Chris (along with their cameras) watched Viktor spin Yuuri to the middle of the floor. Making sure the device was steady, Phichit looked up to the bass man, who was waiting for his cue. "Thanks Joseph."

The blonde man gave him an "Anytime Phichit," smile and started strumming the huge instrument.

They continued to dance on and on and on. Yuuri clapped enthusiastically and Viktor whistled through his fingers. The last tune had been a rapid swing song, and both had enjoyed it immensely. Yuuri was panting from exertion and his cheeks were flushed, but his eyes were glowing like golden candles.

He couldn't have looked more gorgeous if he tried.

Grinning, Yuuri looked about the room, as if taking in its elegance for the first time. And then, his eyes fixed on one area, and the grin was cut away, and the flames that were his eyes were snuffed out, and darkened morosely.

Viktor followed where his eyes lay, and that was Ha-Jae observing him from among the tables, a terrifying devilish smirk on his face.

"He's back again," Viktor's head whipped to Yuuri in shock.

"Again?" he echoed, "Yuuri, he's spied on you before?" He didn't seem to register who he was talking to, but only nodded as he made his way to the table. As Viktor looked at his retreating back, he felt a flash of rage pass through him. How dare Ha-Jae even consider to cross paths with Yuuri! What the hell was he, a stalker now? Oh, there would be hell to pay if Yuuri did not like this man. Viktor stalked after him, long legs letting him reach the bastard at the same time Yuuri did.

"What are you doing here?" Viktor looked at him, startled. He had never known that Yuuri's normally lilting voice could be so…cold.

Ha-Jae stopped swirling a flute of champagne and turned to the seething Japanese man, "Is it a crime to admire one's beauty from afar?"

Yuuri's voice was arctic enough to have Viktor shivering, " _Very_. Now leave me alone."

"Mmm, I'll consider the offer cutie."

Yuuri whirled on him, brown eyes blazing with so much fury he would have had the Korean cowering in fear had he had his wits about him. " _Don't_ call me that."

Ha-Jae joined him, standing up a good few inches taller then Yuuri and smirked. "Or what cutie?"

"Don't. Tempt me," Yuuri snarled. He tried to leave it at that, but Ha-Jae seemed to have other things on his mind which he proved by grabbing Yuuri's hand in attempt to stop him.

The reaction was _immediate_.

Yuuri sidestepped and grabbed the hand, twisting it painfully before hurdling the arm back into it's owner. The force of it all smacking into his face and crushing his nose, making blood gush out. Ha-Jae hissed in annoyance and immediately tended to his nose, growling at the man before him.

"You little shit!" Ha-Jae didn't waste any time in making the first move and within half a second later, a fist was flying through the air. Yuuri avoided it easily, but made no comment as he weighed his advantages; speed, agility, stamina, against him. Even experience in fighting due to a certain brief history in Haetsu. It would be difficult to take him on in such a formal event though. He needed to end it quickly.

Yuuri shrugged and charged, making as if to punch Ha-Jae in the chest, but dodging to one side at the last minute and somersaulting past the man's head, before lashing out backwards and delivering a strong kick to his shoulder. Surprisingly, Ha-Jae caught Yuuri's ankle in a vice-like grip and the latter smirked, bringing up his other leg to knock his ankle free before he brought up his wrists to fend off the blows that followed.

Sensing a gap, Yuuri leapt into the air gracefully and used Ha-Jae's shoulder as a launch pad to propel himself back into a flip and landing poised onto a near by chair with one foot.

"This takes me back," Yuuri called, "When I was little, my ballet teacher, Minako Sensei used to make me do this."

"What sort of person trained a kid to fight like that?" Ha-Jae scowled, panting a bit.

"It wasn't for fighting, it was for ballet." Yuuri replied, grinning cheekily at the look on Ha-Jae's face at the error. Yuuri stayed balanced on his perch, foot poised and eyes ignited with the adrenaline of battling. "When I was younger, my grandpa was in the Yakuza. Seeing as I had been bullied, he decided to teach me a few tricks. Now can we please end this with you leaving me alone?"

Ha-Jae didn't speak, but his dark eyes narrowed and, once again, Yuuri shrugged, returning to the floor with a pout. "Fine."

Ha-Jae saw an opportunity to attack and dived, delivering what would have been a bone breaking kick, had Yuuri not sensed the move coming and blocked, sending Ha-Jae crashing to the floor, unconscious and bleeding.

Yuuri ignored him and the silence that followed, grimacing a bit while stepping over the fallen body. Viktor, who was now snapped from his stunned haze, hurried over to catch up with him, leaving the building.

Chris was doubled over, laughing as he filmed Yuuri pummel down a guy, then he felt someone tap his shoulder. It was Phichit.

"You owe me ten bucks," he stated, "I told you that Yuuri would punch out Ha-Jae once he saw the guy."

Chris dug into his wallet, still laughing, "I have never been so happy to lose a bet," he gasped.

**. . .**

  
Neither one said anything as Yuuri retreated to his car.

When they located the small navy vehicle, Yuuri took off his red tie, followed by loosening his shirt buttons. He shook his head vigorously, then fanned himself despite the cool air as he stared into the car and its contents, not noticing Viktor's stare. The moon was small, just a few days short of a sliver, but it still made the damp skin on Yuuri's neck and shoulders shine in the twilight.

Finally, Yuuri turned to him and opened his mouth to break the silence, but then closed it and looked down. "I don't know whether to say, 'Thank you for inviting me,' or 'I'm sorry I fought someone and ruined your charity ball'."

Viktor shook his head to himself. After all that, Yuuri was still acting formal. "You don't have to say anything Yuuri. But for what it's worth: 'Your welcome, I'm glad you came,' and 'Don't worry about it, but I hope you know that was amazing'."

Yuuri giggled despite himself, "Thank you, though," he said warmly, "I'll see you tomorrow, right? At lunch?"

"Of course."

A hand gripped Yuuri's shoulder and whirled him around. His cerulean eyes were glittering, "Are you okay though, Yuuri?"

Yuuri felt the hot tears he had been holding back start to prick his eyes, but he refused to allow them to fall. But he was trapped, Viktor's intense eyes would have prevented him from doing that even if his hands weren't.

Yuuri managed to look away. "I don't know," he whispered to the pavement.

Viktor's hand forced him to look back at him, "Yuuri."

Yuuri felt a tear cascade down his cheek, furiously wiping away at it and huffing. "I don't know why you want to deal with me."

His eyes widened and his mouth opened, "Yuuri-"

"I know I'm not the greatest person Viktor." He choked, averting his eyes, "And I always try to be so. To please people as a performer and as a friend, but I'm not good enough. I have confidence, but it's hard to hide how much you doubt yourself without wanting to feel weak."

Yuuri looked back at him, and the anger was gone, only sorrow remained, "I don't even deserve you. You could get anyone you wanted."

Viktor's chuckling startled him, "I know," he said fondly, "that's what I love about you. No matter who it is, you always try to be your best and help them, even if they don't deserve it." He smiled down at him, "Unless its Ha-Jae of course."

Yuuri, wondered if he heard wrong, "Did you just-"

"Yeah," Viktor affirmed dryly, "I can get anybody I want, but the only person I want doesn't seem to love me back. Kinda sucks, huh?" His eyes were laughing wryly.

Suddenly, Yuuri was kissing him, softly, almost apologetically. Just as quickly, he pulled away. They stared at each other for a second-long eternity. "I do love you." He whispered.

And then Yuuri was getting into his car, pulling out of the parking space, and with a look in the rearview mirror, drove away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddddd scene! Yes yes, this chapter was rather shifty. A bunch of progression for my ever building plot on this story. And BOY HOWDY YALL GONNA BE SHOOK. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed! Next chapter: Viktor and Yuuri define their relationship and Anya joins the fun. Maybe also more smut and *cough* violence
> 
> Soooooo for my new story I'm writing at the moment, I have some shtuff planned. As of now it's an AOB dynamic beginning with young Viktor and Yuuri meeting. (Yes long hair Vitaya) but in a world where make Omegas are prizes af and Yuuri happens to be one. BUT maybe some more plots will be expanded upon such as idk, Viktor may or may not be a prince. 
> 
> ANYWHO! Please comment and tell me your oppinions! My tumblr is VictuuriScreeechhh and I'll possibly post a sneak peak at chapter one. 
> 
> Thank ya and alive you guys! I really appreciate every kudo and comment left! MY MUSE CONSUMES


	9. Eyes of a Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri begin to date while Yuuri over hears a little too much with Anya...

  
_Don't dig up in doubt what you planted in faith. - Elizabeth Elliot_

* * *

  
_Yuuri glided along the ice in skates, laughing as he strived to go faster. Without warning, warm arms encircled his waist and he relaxed immediately, knowing the embrace of Viktor very well._

_They remained like that for only a short time, and the young man released him and picked up speed until he was in front of Yuuri, whereupon he spun around and skated backwards, never losing speed._

_"Showoff," Yuuri shouted, a wide grin on his face._

_Viktor said nothing, only smirked and raised his eyebrow in that sexy expression that he knew and loved so well._

_Suddenly, Viktor spun once more, returning to his side, and the reacquired view Yuuri had informed him why, they were approaching a large hill, but how Viktor had known it was there was beyond him. Why was there even a hill? Rinks didn't have hills. Yuuri shook this off though in favor of squealing with excitement as they picked up speed, relishing the wind striking his face, making him feel like he could fly._

_He came back to earth, however, when he noticed an obstruction before them. It was a cat that looked amazingly like Garfield—from the Comics mind you, but had the strange hair simaler to Yuri's. Long blonde locks framing it's face._

_The cat apparently noticed them as well, and its mouth opened wide as it let out a yowl that sounded like…a phone ringing?_

_Well, odd voice or not, if drastic measures weren't taken, and taken soon, Yuuri and Viktor were going to trip and crash over the fat feline._

_Yuuri reached out and grasped…air. Snapping his head to the side, he saw that Viktor had disappeared._

_Turning back, he had just enough time to widen his eyes as he slammed into the animal, both leaving the ground in no desirable way._

_The cat's ringing-phone scream echoed in Yuuri's ears as he saw the cold ice coming to greet him._

RIIIIIIIING!

Yuuri jerked awake in fright, whirling on his bed, and then off of it, unfortunately. Drawing shaky, hyperventilating breaths, he tried to make sense of his surroundings.

RIIIIIIIING! He shrieked and lashed out at the terrifying noise.

The phone, as could be expected, did nothing to defend itself, and the receiver clattered to the floor, unharmed.

The attacker stared stupidly at his inanimate opponent, before he warily picked it up and pressed Talk. "Hello?" He asked fearfully.

 _"G'morning moya lyubov!"_ was the cheerful answer.

His dream and adrenaline-based tension was washed away as sanity sloshed onto him like cold water.

Unlike cold water, however, it did not cause an increase in lucidity, and the stunning man collapsed to the floor, unmindful of his still-wrapped-around- him comforter or uncomfortable position.

"Viktor," he said tiredly, "I love you and all but, I'm afraid I'll have to cancel our lunch date if you wake me up this early again."

A miffed sound emitted from the young multi-millionaire, who didn't consider 7o'clock early at all.

 _"Then what am I supposed to do until you wake up?"_ he demanded, _"Keep waiting outside your door like I am right now?"_

Yuuri snapped to a little more attention. "Huh?" He stated as he scrambled up awkwardly (it's hard to scramble one-handed amongst bedclothes and sleepiness) and wrapped the comforter around himself, heading towards his door, the covers trailing like a robe of ermine behind him.

Although it wasn't quite that glamorous.

Cradling the wireless receiver between his ear and shoulder, Yuuri snapped open the locks, took the phone back into his hand, and jerked open the door.

And there stood Viktor, looking infuriatingly cheeky and deliciously gorgeous as he stood before Yuuri and grinned, a cell phone to his ear.

"I'll call you back," Yuuri heard himself say as he pressed the End button and lowered the phone. "What are you doing here?" He asked, staring at Viktor, whose grin had grown wider as he followed Yuuri's lead and put the cell into his pocket.

Viktor smirked and quickly grabbed Yuuri, dipping the shorter man in a sweet kiss, Yuuri eagerly returning the action and humming contently. The two managed to get the door closed and Viktor swooped Yuuri up in one swift motion, taking him to the couch and laying the man down, taking his lips once more.

Slowly, Viktor brought himself to rest, softly disengaging their mouths, resting his forehead on Yuuri's, eyes closed with a surfeited smile.

"I love you," he whispered, once more feeling a delicious thrill that he had found someone he could say this honestly to, and would have them said back.

However, Yuuri did not say them back.

"Yuuri?" he frowned, opening his eyes, looking worriedly at his closed ones. "Yuuri~?"

A soft snore issued from his lips.

A wordless exclamation issued from Viktor's.

"Rip-off!" he gasped, pouting like a child, vexed that the man he loved enough to kiss senseless hadn't the decency to stay awake for the sense-draining kisses.

Yuuri slept on, uncaring, hair splayed out, lips swollen, looking serene and happy as he breathed in a regular beat, an occasional snore breaking the rhythm.

An affectionate grin reigned over Viktor's face, and he kissed his forehead gently, before resting his head on Yuuri's comforter'ed chest, listening to his steady inhalations and muffled heartbeat, before he too fell asleep…

…Only for Yuuri's alarm clock to break the silence with a deafening shriek, half and hour later. The CEO groaned, violently wishing he could somehow turn off the offending timekeeper without moving from his comfortable spot.

You don't always get what you want though.

A long arm suddenly shot from the bedding meleé, slamming down onto where the dancer imagined his alarm clock to be. Had it been there, the little device would have almost positively shattered on contact.

Viktor grimaced slightly, shoulder blades pulling together, remembering well the time when a slender little fist made impact between them in a fit of anger. Yuuri Katsuki, he had discovered, was stronger than he looked.

Round brown eyes fluttered open, then promptly fell shut as a yawn overtook him, mouth stretching wide enough to see his tonsils. But the moment soon passed, and Yuuri's eyes opened again, focusing on the weight atop him, namely his somewhat of a boyfriend in the moment being.

"Get off me you great lump."

"How charming, do you plan on greeting me like this every morning?"

"No, because hopefully you won't be sitting on my chest and hopefully that accursed little clock won't be waking the dead."

"Oh, well that's good to know," Viktor nodded, paying no mind to the clangorous wails of the time marker. Or the now twitching brown eye of Yuuri.

"So are you going to get off me?"

Viktor thought for a minute, "No. I'm really comfortable right now."

"Vitaya, I have to go to practice!"

"Aww, can't ya just call in sick?"

"Are you kidding!? If Lilia finds out that I blew off the session for you, she's gonna fry my butt! And then I'm gonna fry _yours_!" Viktor grinned as Yuuri repeated the oft-joked about rant of his temperamental ballet teacher.

"I'll take my chances," Viktor murmured, hand starting to rub a certain place on Yuuri's scalp. As planned, Yuuri sighed and started to go limp.

"But what're we gonna do with our time?" Viktor's grin grew wider; contentedly slurred speech was a good sign.

He continued massaging Yuuri's head, "I'm sure we'll figure something out."

"Mm," he hummed, now past words, and his free hand began to weave itself into his silver hair. Viktor felt his own person start to relax, as it always did under Yuuri's ministrations.

And suddenly he was on the floor, oof-ing as a comforter swaddled Yuuri landed and rolled off of him.

He lay stunned for a moment, then turned to the deceitful Raven haired man beside him, "That was a rotten trick."

Yuuri adopted an expression that was purely Yuri, "No more rotten than what you tried to do?" And with that, he crawled from his tunnel of cloth.

To have Viktor's attention immediately focus on his state of dress. Or lack thereof. He said the first thing that came to mind.

"That's what happened to my jacket!"

Yuuri then did the worst possible thing. He paused mid-crawl, feet still lost within the blanket. Stunned blue eyes took in what Yuuri was wearing, nothing more than his…boxers, and an oversized Russian Jacket. Viktor's Jacket. And he was currently frozen in a rather suggestive position. Does he live to torment me?

Yuuri grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I saw it in your closet, couldn't resist taking it," he explained, thankfully getting up.

"I want my jacket back."

He may as well have asked Yuuri to shave his head, "No way! I love this jacket, and it looks good on me!" Seeing him scoff, his hands came to a rest on his hips, "Don't deny it Viktor, you know it looks good on me. Admit it."

He followed the long legs to mid-thigh, where the makeshift nightgown landed, then looked at how the jacket hung over his small frame, leaving room for imagination.

"It looks good on you," he nearly choked out, forcing himself to look away.

"Alright then!" Yuuri's triumphant voice reached his ears, "Now I'm going to go get ready for practice." Footsteps padded away as the most famous person in St. Petersburg lay defeated on the floor of Yuuri's apartment.

"Oh, and Viktor?" Viktor lifted his head, meeting his gaze upside down.

"Yeah?"

"Love ya," he teased, closing the door.

Viktor's hands flew to his face. "But that's my favorite jacket!" he whined.

**. . .**

Yuuri, as usual, moved through his morning ritual at a steady speed, having never understood how Phichit could leave so early in the morning with no complaints. Never really understanding how anyone could take so long for getting ready when it took him only 20 minutes in all honesty.

It never occurred to the raven-haired dancer, though, that the only reason he went through this task so quickly, was because he didn't have much to do in the first place. His skin was always clear, outfit always set out, and coffee wasn't really necessary.

For clothes, on the other hand, Yuuri grabbed a pair of cream colored tights and a random black leotard that Phichit had provided for his recent birthday.

It wasn't that strange to wear. He never wore leotards since it seemed to only accentuate his...lower half. It wasn't ugly though. It was a dark thing made of thin material that dipped down and exposed his lower back with long sleeves. Quietly, he slipped on a pair of black ballet flats and went to his hair next.

Knowing that his loose dark hair would fall throughout practice, he combed it back with a bit of gel and hummed.

Glancing down at himself, he realized something was missing. After a minutes thought, Yuuri snapped his fingers and rummaged around in drawer, grabbing a towel.

Phichit would be proud, he thought briefly as he looked in the mirror, finding a proud ballerina student staring back.

As Yuuri transferred his essentials from to a work-mandatory athletic bag, Yuuri wondered what Viktor was up to. He could either be in the kitchen eating his cereal (which he learned to buy two boxes of for times like this), in the living room clicking through his once-charging phone, stealing his bills so he could pay them himself (something Yuuri vehemently opposed him doing, but Phichit insisted), or still lying on the floor where he had left him. He was so uninhibited, so ready to give into impulses, Yuuri had learned long ago to stop trying to guess his next move.

And he knew that he, himself was the reason for this, frankly because Mila and Sara had told him as much. Viktor, they told him, had lived much of his life under rules, limitations, and obligations, until he met Yuuri.

Somehow, he had cut his leash, and he now had a reason and an excuse to be spontaneous. A fact he took advantage of enormously.

Viktor would show up with pizza and challenge him to a high stakes game, or maybe he would take him to a fancy restaurant, only to stare at the tiny food they receive, head for the nearest supermarket to stock up on junk food, and eat it at his place while watching reruns of old TV shows, still wearing their fancy clothes. Sometimes he would just take him to the Movie Theater.

Any of these scenarios were possible; because the one thing Yuuri knew that was consistent about Viktor Nikiforov, was he was unpredictable when he was around him since they began to date after that awkward charity banquet two weeks ago.

And he loved it.

**. . .**

As it turns out, none of the set-ups Yuuri had come up with about what Viktor would be doing when he left his room were correct. Instead, he found his boyfriend in the kitchen…cooking breakfast.

Yuuri watched, mouth agape, as the most powerful man in probably all of St. Petersburg-shirt rolled up and a very expensive dark green and gold tie thrown over his shoulder-cracked a second egg into a hot frying pan, which also contained a thick slice of turkey.

Adjusting the temperature slightly, and then sprinkling some salt and pepper onto the cooking eggs, he turned his attention to the toaster, which was emitting suspicious plumes of smoke. Grasping the lever and popping the bread up, he took them by the corner and quickly transferred the charred rye onto a plate. Then, picking up a waiting knife, he opened an also waiting jar of apricot jam and spread it over the blackened bread.

This done, he went back to the eggs, scooping them up into a spatula and placing them on the plate. They weren't entirely cooked, the albumen still slightly clear and the yolk entirely runny, but he didn't seem to notice, instead opening Yuuri's spice cupboard and retrieving the dill and ground mustard. Dashing on an unhealthy amount of both, he then went for the turkey, which seemed to be the only piece of food that looked normally cooked.

That is, until he poured some ketchup onto it.

Finally seeming to be done with his culinary session, Viktor picked up the plate, and headed for the table.

He started slightly at immediately coming face to face with Yuuri, but he recovered quickly, and held up the plate temptingly.

"Breakfast is ready," he announced with a cheerful grin.

Yuuri looked down at "breakfast"; at the burnt toast, at the globs of jam that covered them, at the perfectly cooked turkey, at the sweet red condiment covering it, and at the jiggling eggs, covered with yellow powder and green flecks.

He soberly took the warmed china from his grasp and set it down, slowly enough to cause Viktor some alarm. "Did-" he began, "did I make it wrong?"

Yuuri stared down at his breakfast of choice, and his face split into a wide grin. He almost couldn't believe it; not only could his man cook, he also did it willingly, and made him food exactly the way he wanted it to boot.

Moving too fast for him to react, Yuuri whirled around and shoved his boyfriend onto his fridge. "Its perfect," he whispered before engulfing his mouth with a passion, him responding moments after.

**. . .**

When Yuuri hears the first guitar strum of the chosen song, his eyes flashed open. He could almost feel his eyes dilate to the studio lights he’s barely avoiding to look directly into. By the second beat, he knew his actions were carefully being dissected. The music continued to flow in between the bass drum’s beat. The fourth beat, Yuuri bounced on his heels. He could feel Lilia's eyes staring right through him. At this, he wrapped his arm around his waist on the final beat before the thick violin flowed through the air.

The first thing Yuuri did was a sharp pivot turn on the floor before performing an intricate step sequence at the rising music. A leap followed, placed expertly on the amplifying beats that seemed to allure everyone in the room.

When the song began to heighten, Yuuri does two fan kicks, turning in the opposite direction in time with the music to match perfectly. Keeping the flow going, Yuuri went straight into the choreographed fight against the restraint. He didn’t want to be unheard. He couldn’t leave anything unsaid. Bare feet landed gracefully onto the wood of the stage, slightly creaking from how many years the floor had been used for the same action.

As the music reached it's climax with a slow violin echoing eearily, Yuuri pushed off into a triple pirouette with his right hand delicately placed on his waist, and his left hand was being held above his head in a perfect arc in an insane amount of dedication. Once he landed his turn, Yuuri goes to his knee as a lunge at the end of his turn, arms reaching towards the empty audience. Slowly and with practiced control, Yuuri bended forward with his leg going straight behind him. He created a straight line from his turned out foot on the floor to the foot pointed to the heavens above him.

Lilia observed surprised as Yuuri placed his leg back down into third position. His heel easily fit into the curve of his left foot. There was a one lap chase around the stage; Yuuri was prancing about. Then Yuuri fell to his knees at the violin increasing it's intensity. He stayed in his spot before standing, taking two long strides.

The beat was about to pick up. Lilia analyzed the choreographed piece Yuuri commited when he leaped across the stage. It showed off his long legs and the hours and hours of technique he placed into getting his feet to point hard enough. This made them an extension of his already endless legs.

It was easy to keep track of. Yuuri could see Lilia and it made his chest swell with the knowledge of her believing in him. _Step back. Choose. Step back and a ball change. Feet together and bounce on releve when the guitars pick up pace. Here’s the end. Hold onto the stamina._

 _Six, seven, eight._ Yuuri was now facing upstage to the invisible audience. He kicked his legs to his ears in sync. His feet slid to a standstill.

As the prince he is, Yuuri turned and did the unthinkable. It was a quick soutenu, but he found his way to the center stage, participating in a solo of lightning fast seconds and fouettes. He pirouetted out of them to face the front. He fan kicked to the right then one to the left.

Yuuri then followed his kicks with a two count pause. He then followed that with a dancer’s run to the edge of the stage. As soon as he stopped, the music had picked up to it's final pace. Yuuri ran back, then in an instance he's in a chassé and leaping through the air. The dancer then goes into a controlled and slow leg tilt before showing off his multiple rotations coupe turn. He began to finish by facing the side into axel turns going opposite directions. Slowing down a bit, Yuuri crossed to the center stage where he did a press leap with his back leg bending back to his head as he arched his back to meet his toes in the middle.

At this point, Yuuri allowed his mind to wander as he let his muscle memory take over. The steps got closer together and faster with the overlapping music, Yuuri's heart sped up too. He could feel himself going into a tour jeté at the beginning of the end and the beats fade away to just the sound of silence.

The silence was broken by loud clapping.

Both Yuuri and Lilia turned to the door to see an adoring, starry eyed Viktor clapping enthusiastically. If that wasn't enough, he began to whistle.

"Oh that was beautiful, Yuuri!" Viktor exclaimed happily. Yuuri grinned in return, ignoring the blush that bloomed across his cheeks.

Lilia was unamused though. "Vitya, what are you doing here? Yura is in the middle of practice."

"But it's his lunch time!" Viktor whined, pouting like a child. "And this shouldn't be a surprise. I've been coming to eat lunch with Yuuri _almost_ everyday for the past two months!"

"I'm aware of that, but your ten minutes early." Lilia returned back, crossing her arms. "Shouldn't you be at work? You're the boss."

"Ah, but you're right. I am the boss. That's why I have the power to decide whether I show up or not."

The ballerina face palmed in aggravation. "I'm shocked your company is still running."

"I sorta am too, but I suppose my employees can manage well without me."

"You're as stupid as Yakov was when he was 27."

Viktor gasped dramatically and laid a hand across his forehead, closing his eyes, "I've been wounded. How dare you say something so awful Lilia?"

Lilia rolled her eyes and turned to a smiling Yuuri. The instant he had caught her eyes, he straightened his stance and gulped. She smirked at that, taking pride at how well her protege was becoming trained.

"Yura, I have some business to attend to with an important client from Paris. The rest of practice can be continued next week on Monday. Make sure you master your choreography by then."

Yuuri looked a bit shocked at the break, but nodded nonetheless. "Yes ma'am."

Lilia hummed, satisfied at her student then left the studio room, leaving the two men alone. Yuuri peeked up and observed Viktor's cheeky smile.

"Hi _moya lyubov_!"

"Y'know, I still have no idea what the heck you're calling me Viktor."

"You'll learn it eventually darling." Viktor returned back, eyes widening when he began to take in Yuuri's appearance. The leotard his boyfriend wore was very distracting this morning, but now that he was slackened in sweat, it was, well...annoying...

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

Viktor jumped at the sound of Yuuri's amused voice. The look on his boyfriend's face didn't help him when he noticed that insanely infuriating lop-sided grin that Yuuri only gave him when feeling playful.

Illegal. _Soooooo_ illegal was he.

"Is it a crime for me to admire you, moya lyubov?"

"It is if you try to jump me like you did this morning." Yuuri admonished. Viktor flushed, he actually went red, then grunted.

"As I recall, that was you who jumped me."

Yuuri huffed at him. "Yes, but who made me late to practice since he couldn't keep it in his pants?"

"I didn't hear you complain this morning when we did it on the counter."

Yuuri choked on his own spit and glared at the now triumphant Viktor. "You are a child."

"Mm, but ya love me so everything is wonderful in the world moya lyubov!"

"Again, I don't know what that means Vitaya." Yuuri pouted. Viktor snickered a bit at the way he looked. "Viktor! C'mon, tell me what that maya lyobuv stuff means!"

"Are you trying to pronounce moya lyubov, darling?"

"Yes."

Viktor laughed and wrapped a protective arm around Yuuri, kissing him on the temple and cooing softly. "We have lunch with Georgi and his girlfriend, Anya today. That can wait til later."

"Viktor! You're avoiding telling me on purpose!"

" _Maybe_."

**. . .**

"Well, you're here, so I guess I wont vote for her, but if you do a little dance…you will most definitely have my vote."

"Not in front of everyone Viktor."

"Oh, so I can look forward to a routine when we're alone?"

"Hi Vitya...who is this?"

Viktor and Yuuri blinked and looked at the person who had intruded on their playful bantering. Georgi stood beside a woman who was strikingly beautiful. Clear pale face, curly black hair pulled into the side, and impossibly large brown eyes that sparkled almost as much as her pearly whites as her full lips parted in a smile.

"Georgi! Anya!" Viktor happily greeted, beckoning the two to sit down. Yuuri had never seen Georgi, but this Anya chick...she looked very familiar for some reason.

"Georgi, I would like to introduce you to moya lyubov, Yuuri. Yuuri, this is Georgi. A close friend of mine and a partner in some business after hours."

Georgi's blue eyes flashed with sudden alert at the last part, looking over Yuuri with curiosity as he slid into the booth across his. Anya slid beside him, smiling at Yuuri and sticking her hand out.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Yuuri. My name is Anya. I'm Georgi's girlfriend." She smiled politely at him as Yuuri extended his own arm out to meet hers.

"Nice to meet you Anya. I'm Yuuri." He turned to a perplexed Georgi and grinned once again. "It's wonderful to meet you Georgi. Viktor talks highly of you."

"Pfft, I'm certain not as highly as he speaks of you." Georgi said once he settled in his seat. Viktor's eyes went wide and Yuuri raised an articulate brow at that.

"Really now?"

"Oh yes, Viktor won't shut up about you. He goes on and on about how in love he is with you and how perfect you are." Georgi elaborated. Yuuri laughed and smiled at a blushing Viktor who raised his fork in protest.

"Shut up, now you know how everyone else felt when you met Anya."

Anya went wide eyed at that one and grimaced a split second, before anyone noticed her action, she hugged Georgi and cooed. Well all except Yuuri. He squinted at the girl across him and slowly sipped his water.

"So tell me how are you both?" Viktor asked.

Georgi beamed at him and looked to Anya then back. "Well, we're great! We weren't expecting Yuuri to join us for lunch, but I'm certainly glad you did. Now we can plan your birthday with him!"

"Your birthday is coming up?" Yuuri asked, eyes wide. Viktor shrugged indifferently.

"I really don't celebrate it. That, and Christmas, but the holiday itself isn't really something Russians tend to go all out on."

Yuuri shook him and pouted. "Vitaya! Why didn't you tell me? When is it anyways?"

"December 25th. Christmas Day." Georgi intervened. Viktor shot a glare at the opposite Russian who merely poked his tongue out.

"Are we going to eat anything or what?" Anya expressed nonchalantly. The three men turned to her and began to shift around and look at their menu.

Suddenly, a phone call pierced the air.

Yuuri inwardly cringed at the diabolical ringtone, expecting Viktor to excuse himself and leave, but rather Anya stood and gave a brief "I have to take this" then retreated to front of the restaurant. He was curious about her, the eyes what were got to him. Something about them seemed off, but a few other things about her appearance rang alarm bells and red flags throughout Yuuri's mind.

He knew this woman. And it wasn't on good terms.

Maybe if he just spoke with her alone then perhaps he could find out what it was. If it was his fault that they were on negative terms then he should own up and apologize. Yuuri silently peeled away from the two dramatic Russians going off in a heated battle about what cereal brand they liked most and followed the girl outside.

"I got the two idiots alone, but the leader brought some guy with him."

Yuuri poked his head out the door and was about to offer amends and possibly open a conversation when the words stopped him dead in his tracks. Swallowing, he leaned against the wall and silenced his breathing into a low pace.

Anya on the other side of the corner had begun to pace back in fourth in her spot. "I know, I brought it and he doesn't know. I'm not an idiot Ha-Jae, I have everything under control."

A pause.

"What do you mean you want the Yuuri guy? Is he involved with the mafia too?"

Yuuri scrunched up his nose confusingly at that one. What the hell was she talking about? The mafia was far from him, Viktor had said so himself. Assured him even.  
And why was Anya on the phone with Ha-Jae? Were Viktor and Georgi the two idiots she was talking about?

"I already delivered the device weeks ago to your men. Woo gave it to you in Moscow before Viktor killed the poor bastard."

Yuuri's eyes widened at that one. Was that the guy he saw on the news the other day? He recalled some man named Joon-Woo being involved with some gang affiliation that got him shot down by the mafia, but Anya proclaiming this was saying Viktor had taken someone's life and that was a far cry from reality. No, not his boyfriend. The immature child that lived in a 27 year old man's body. Impossible. He needed to get out of here. The stuff Anya was saying made his head hurt.

Returning to his seat, Yuuri adverted eye contact with Viktor and sat down a short distance away from him. He didn't know why though, Anya was uttering complete nonsense. Nothing, but pure gibberish came out that woman's mouth.

"Moya Lyubov, is everything alright? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me Viktor..." Yuuri sheepishly smiled at the man and stared into the blue eyes he had fallen in love with. The glistening hue that would calm him during late nights, the eyes that comforted him when he was home sick or when they stared down at him lovingly during their more intimate moments.

The eyes he began to wonder if they could really belong to a killer.

* * *

 

Follow my tumblr for more updates below! There I will be posting sneak peaks at upcoming chapters! (Draw a few pictures as well if I can ever get around to it) WOO WOO! ALSOOOOOOO go check out my newest story, Conflicted Opportunity! It's an A/B/O dynamic line with Viktor and Yuuri knowing eachother at a young age and Omega's being a very rare thing to find she to certain aspects you'll have to find out later! (Good lord it's a mess) should I mention Viktor's a prince and Yuuri isint a shy little shit, but a boss ass bitch? Mm that's your hints!

Tumblr Link down below! : 

[VictuuriScreeechhh ](https://victuuriscreechhh.tumblr.com/post/156657779297/confessions-behind-these-bruises)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOH that was a rush! Mhm yes, Yuuri will soon learn the secrets of Viktor. Unless things get more complicated that is! 
> 
> Muhahahahaha *evil laughs* 
> 
> Blood is gross and red, writing is cool and fun. If you don't comment, then Yuuri's gonna be murdered by this gun. *holds up watergun* tempt me I dare you 
> 
> Next Chapter: HAHAH I BET YOUD LIKE TO KNOW ALL THE SHIT THATS FINNA BLOW THE FUCK UP 
> 
> pardon me that was rude. Just get ready to be riggity riggity wrecked. Thanks for all the love and support! ;3 
> 
> ALSO! Check out my newest story: Conflicted Opportunity! It's an A/B/O Royal Victuuri AU :^)


	10. Confessions Behind the Brusies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Viktor's birthday and boy, aren't there surprises.

_My biggest fear is that eventually you will see me the way I see myself - Anonymous_

* * *

 

"Yuuri? What are you doing?"

Yuuri jerked awake from his half-asleep state to find that Viktor was peering at him curiously across the stove. He had woken up at 5:00 that morning so that he could make Viktor's favorite breakfast, banana pancakes, without interference. With it being Viktor's 28th Birthday; he had planned for this morning to be a treat for him, but he kept falling asleep standing up behind the stove.

"Happy birthday Vitaya," he mumbled sleepily. "I'm trying to make you pancakes for breakfast, but I keep falling asleep...what're you doing up?"

"I woke up wondering where my human body pillow had ventured off too." He explained, sounding way too cheerful to have gotten up so early.

"You've been up all this time?" Yuuri asked incredulously. Viktor nodded brightly. "You should have come down earlier...I could have used your help." He pointed at the charred remenants of his 5th attempt at making his pancakes.

Viktor laughed and took the pan, washing off the burnt batter in the sink behind him. "My poor baby woke up to make me some pancakes. This birthday is already going well, even if you're a lil grumpy _my katsudon."_

Yuuri rolled his eyes with a playful grin. After the ordeal a week ago with Anya and Georgi, Yuuri had decided to ignore the strange feeling he had received and pretend he heard nothing. It was awkward to say the least, being that he was struggling on keeping faith, but whenever Viktor begun to ignore whoever the Yakov fella was that called him constantly and dedicate his time to Yuuri, things settled down once again. Now here Yuuri stood in Viktor's flat on Christmas Day, making his boyfriend pancakes.

"Do you still need help _moya lyubov_?" Viktor asked as he replaced the clean pan, looking hopeful. "I'm wide awake so every time you fall asleep, I can wake you up with a kiss."

Yuuri laughed lightly. "Sure, Viktor that'll be helpful. How about you try making some? I've mixed 2 bowls already and I'm getting pretty sick of it." To anyone else it would have sounded like Yuuri was trying to pawn the work off on the birthday boy, but Yuuri knew better. He knew how much Viktor loved _trying_ to cooks. Keyword- _Trying_ , because he couldn't be able to to save his life, but asking him to make the next batch was Yuuri's way of giving him a chance. Just as he had anticipated, Viktor lit up and he jumped up and down a few times with glee.

28 years old and he was still nothing, but a gigantic child.

"Really? I would love to, Yuuri!" Yuuri smiled, feeling more awake now that he was here, and handed him the bowl.

"First, you need flour..." He talked him through all the dry ingredients, making sure Viktor got the measurements right while still allowing him to do it all himself. Yuuri leaned back against the counter, watching him. Viktor narrowed his eyes in concentration when he cracked the eggs, and scratched his head adorably when he was trying to figure out how to mash the bananas without spilling the mixture. Yuuri suppressed a laugh when he saw that Viktor had gotten some batter in his hair, and a little on his face as well.

"Yuuri! Look, I did it!" He stood in front of him, holding the bowl out proudly as if for his inspection. Yuuri took it from him, and without thinking he reached out and brushed some of the flour off his smooth cheek, smiling fondly and letting his fingertips linger on his skin. Viktor leaned into the touch and smiled down at him.

"You did good. Now we pour it onto the pan," Yuuri said, hearing his voice come out a bit lower than usual. He cleared his throat and tried again. "I've heated and greased the pan, so now you want to carefully pour the batter into small circles, okay?"

"Yes..." Viktor looked a bit uncertain. "Yuuri?"

"Hm?"

"Do I have to make the pancakes shaped like circles?" He chuckled. Viktor just wouldn't be Viktor if he did things normally.

"No, you can pour them into whatever shapes you want." Viktor brightened and grabbed the bowl, beginning his task. Yuuri stood directly behind him, ready to intercept in case he was in danger of burning his hands on the stove or dropping the bowl. He looked around his shoulder as Viktor meticulously poured two circles, allowing them to merge, and then connected them at the bottom with a point to form...a _heart_. Viktor admired his handiwork for a moment before moving on to the next one, when he somehow managed to pour five equal points of a perfect star. He snickered and clapped his hands in delight at his success, and Yuuri could only gaze stupidly at the perfect shapes cooking in the pan.

Viktor turned to face him. "Yuuri! Look what I did.." He trailed off, thrown off by how close he was. They were almost nose-to-nose, and their knees touched slightly.

"Can I have the heart?" Yuuri asked, blushing as soon as it came out of his mouth. Viktor was centimeters from his face now, and he grasped the counter behind him for support.

"Anything for you moya lyubov..." Viktor whispered. And then one-or both-of them closed the distance between their faces, falling into a kiss. Yuuri leaned back against the counter, and Viktor's hands moved onto his back. Yuuri grasped his face, and Viktor smiled against his lips when he felt that he was getting pancake batter all over him.

"Mm... Vitaya..." Yuuri whispered as Viktor traced his fingers along his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them.

"Pancakes can wait moyo lyubov." Viktor breathed and ran his fingers through Yuuri's hair and then brought his lips to his once more. Within an instant, their tongues were battling for dominance and their hands were feverishly trying to touch every part of one another. Yuuri broke the kiss and smiled at him. He scooted back on the counter and slowly started to peel off his shirt. Viktor just held his breath as clothes were tossed to the forums. He stared at his magnificent body and bit his lip.

"You are truly perfect..." Viktor whispered. Yuuri simply blushed and grabbed his hand, pulling him on top of him. Soon, everything else that was on the counter went crashing to the floor. The two were kissing eachother passionately and Yuuri soon had Viktor stripped to his boxers. Viktor gracefully picked Yuuri up and took them towards the bedroom, their lips never breaking their kiss. He layed Yuuri down gently and climbed on top of him, kissing at his neck and desperately trying to pull Yuuri's boxers off. Within a matter of moments, Yuuri rolled over so he was on top and _smirked_.

"Patience is a virtue." Yuuri cooed and stood on the bed over him. He gracefully tugged down his boxers that revealed his hard cock. Viktor couldn't take his eyes off of him now, but it's not like he was able to before anyways. Yuuri slowly sat down and straddled his hips, running his fingers over his taught stomach. Viktor could feel him and his body ached to be inside Yuuri. Yuuri leaned forward and slowly ran his tongue in small circles around his nipple, while pinching the other. He flicked his tongue lower until his tongue was tracing the rim of his boxers.

_Fuck, eros Yuuri would kill him._

Viktor groaned and and ran his fingers through his hair, pulling him closer to his body. Yuuri slid his fingers into each side of his boxers and siftly pulled them off of him. Viktor's body shivered at the sudden lack of clothing and he felt goosebumps as Yuuri began to gently lick his thighs. Viktor moaned as he felt Yuuri's hot mouth cover his throbbing hardness. His tongue slowly ran up and down his shaft and Viktor bucked his hips against him. He continued to lick and suck on him as he gently grabbed his balls and began to squeeze them. Viktor knew he would not be able to hold out much longer and Yuuri knew also and quickly moved his mouth off of him.

Yuuri straddled his hips again and slowly felt Viktor slide inside of him. They both moaned and the sudden pleasure they felt as they began to grind against one another was incredible. Viktor layed back and let his hands travel up his beautiful body and rest on his shoulders. Yuuri slid up and down on him, sliding him almost all the way out and then slowly back in. He could feel him throb inside him and he ran his fingers through his unruly silver hair.

Viktor quickly wrapped his arms around his slender waist and pulled him closer. Yuuri kissed him passionately and began sucking at his bottom lip. Soon, Viktor felt himself being pushed over the edge, he tried to not lose control but his attempts were in vain. He felt Yuuri tighten around him and he knew that he was close too.

" _Ugh, Yuuri_..." Viktor moaned as he thrust into him one last hard time. He released everything into him and felt Yuuri tighten around him, digging his nails into his back.

" _Viktor!_ " Yuuri screamed his name and felt himself cum on him, his entire body quivered. Within a few moments, Yuuri slid off of Viktor and licked back down to his hard member. Without so much as a warning, he licked and sucked it. Viktor shuddered at the pleasure Yuuri was bestowing on him. He grabbed him and pulled him up to him, kissing Yuuri passionately. Yuuri layed his head on his chest and they cuddled underneath the sheets.

"You are so fucking amazing." Viktor breathed. Yuuri smiled in return.

"Happy Birthday Vitaya."

**. . .**

"I want you to take me out on a date."

If Otabek had come into the room with a sombrero and a trumpet, belting out "Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira, Yuuri would not have been more surprised.

…Ugh, now there's an image for ya.

_"Huh?"_

"I," Viktor pointed to himself , "Want you," he pointed to him, "To take me," he made his hand 'walk' across his palm, "On a date." Realizing there was no real motion for 'date,' Viktor continued the walking motion, then struck with inspiration, his hand 'sat' and 'crossed its legs', thumb acting like it was lifting a cup. Noticing that he was acting ridiculous, he looked to his boyfriend.

Who had one eye squinted almost shut while the other widened under a raised eyebrow. "You know we've gone out for one almost every day, right?"

Viktor grinned cheekily, "It's my birthday and I wanna be spoiled by you moya lyubov! C'mon, let's do something!"

Yuuri's face scrunched up, "I should've known that pancakes and morning sex wouldn't be enough for you."

"Mm, both were still _very_ appreciated darling."

"Viktor, it's Christmas. There's not going to be anything open, y'know."

"I never said I wanted to go anywhere!" Viktor exclaimed, jumping onto the couch Yuuri laid in. He turned blue eyes to brown and smiled. "I wanted to stay with you! A little stay at home date just relaxing. All I ever need is you to be happy."

Yuuri smiled lovingly at him and pecked his nose. "Ok, good. But it's already mid noon, so I should give you your present already."

"You didn't have to get me a present."

"Too bad, I did."

Yuuri exited the living room after a small pat atop Viktor's hair and retreated out the door. Viktor blinked a few times wondering why Yuuri had to leave the house to get his present. What would it be anyways? He didn't need anything and if he did, he had tons of money to buy it himself.

A shuffling of the door knob made Viktor's ears perk up and when he looked to greet Yuuri back, his jaw dropped.

Yuuri walked towards him cradling a small, fluffy puppy in his arms. He had dressed up the little poodle with a pretty red ribbon and made sure it's brown fur was perfect.

_"IT'S A PUPPY!"_

Viktor, possessing the grace that he did, (none) fell from the couch in a rush of excitement. He quickly gathered himself up though, and dashed over to Yuuri who looked at him amusingly before he yelped at the crushing hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Yuuri blushed, enjoying the fact that Viktor loved his gift and that his boyfriend was littering kisses all over his face.

"You're welcome, do you know what you are going to name it yet?" he asked.

Viktor tapped his chin in thought before beaming at him, "Makachin!"

"Mackachin? That's a nice name." Yuur condemned. Viktor eagerly nodded at that and kissed Yuuri once again before turning to the small poodle and scratching behind it's ear, causing the dog to lick his hand in response. Viktor smiled widely at it, gathering Yuuri and Makkachin into his arms and embracing the two.

"Ugh! I love you both _so_ much!"

  
Makkachin barked at the comment and Yuuri wheezed, "I love you too."

**. . .**

  
Yuuri stood in front of the mirror, examining every aspect about his appearance, searching for any flaw to be fixed. A hair was out of place, he smoothed it down and studied some more.

Why was his boyfriend so dramatic?

A knock sounded on the bathroom door at 7:30 on the dot. He slid it open to reveal Viktor leaning against the doorjamb and looking more handsome and casual than he had any right to be in simple black slacks and shoes shined to a mirror hue. His favorite black suede suit jacket, which Yuuri knew had been tailored to perfectly fit on his broad shoulders, was worn over a pearl white long-sleeved shirt that was untucked, had the top button undone, and almost seemed to glow against his pale skin. A long stemmed red rose dangled carelessly from his fingers.

Yuuri had to physically stop himself from going glaze-eyed and open-mouthed. He had to make sure he didn't jump his boyfriend before their little "inside date".

Things weren't much better for the other end though. Viktor was struck dumb, his brain cells weren't firing, and his eyes wanted nothing more than to open as wide as they could go, to see as much of the deity in front of him as possible. His jaw itched to fall. Yuuri just had that affect on him, even in a simple suit. 

Before he knew it though, Viktor's body moved into the well-accustomed rhythm of date greeting.

"Good evening Mr. Katsuki," Viktor charmed, taking his hand and bowing, bestowing the lightest of kisses on his knuckles, before straightening up and clasped his other hand over his, efficiently placing the rose into Yuuri's grip. "You look absolutely divine," the tenor voice complimented, cerulean eyes soaking in every aspect of his appearance with praise.

Stepping back and to the side, he released him, although the fingers of his right hand trailed maddeningly up Yuuri's arm, stopping lightly at his shoulder. "Do you have everything?" His thumb lightly brushed over Yuuri's sleeved arm as he voiced the question. When Yuuri nodded, he extended his arm our invitingly, "Then shall we go out?"

"Do you mean inside?"

" _Yuuri!_ Don't ruin the moment!"

Yuuri laughed and walked down the hall, took the stairs, then went down another hall.

This had given Yuuri enough time to get his composure as they continued to walk. Yuuri snickered to himself and turned to Viktor, raising a playful brow. "Care to tell me where dinner is?"

Viktor grinned, "The kitchen of course. I will _not_ tell you what it is, on the other hand."

Yuuri's eyes narrowed, "Do you always treat your dates this way?"

He shook his head, "Just you. But that's because you're special to me." Yuuri huffed  and looked away from him, although he smiled only slightly as he thought about the other side of the two-edged compliment Viktor gave him.

After a few minutes of his pouting, Viktor turned to him and finally gave in, "Katsudon."

"What?"

"That's what we're eating"

Yuuri blinked; he was sure he didn't hear correctly.

Viktor only ignored him, opting for Yuuri to see himself.

But, Yuuri discovered—when walking into the decorated dining table— Katsudon was indeed, correct.

He turned back to Viktor, who was currently observing all the handiwork that he must've done when Yuuri had taken the poodle to the dog park earlier.

The interior design of the dining table was well thought out and quite romantic. From the warm red-brown walls, to the dimmed lights, throbbing music, candlelit table, and stylish modern art, it effectively conveyed a comfortable, semi-formal atmosphere.

Yuuri's large brown eyes had missed none of this, and he felt himself feeling very happy for agreeing to partake in this "inside date."

Viktor saw how his face lit up in the muted lighting that complimented him very well before echoing his sentiments.

Silently, the two sat down from across one another and Viktor stared at Yuuri. It wasn't often that he ever got to see him in the flame-produced light; he planned to appreciate what the flickering fire did to his visage.

It did wonders.

Yuuri, who had been looking around with interest, suddenly glanced back at his date…who was staring at him. On being found out, however, he didn't refrain from his unblinking marathon, instead, he caught Yuuri's gaze and skillfully held it.

"You look beautiful," he said with a serious awe.

Yuuri rolled his eyes and smiled, "You've already said that," he pointed out.

"Well a little repetition never hurt, now did it?"

Yuuri wanted to look down at his fiddling hands, but Viktor's cerulean eyes forbade that. "No," he answered, hoping the candlelight hid his blush.

Viktor smiled slowly, deep blue eyes becoming half-lidded. Darn, that made breathing so much harder. "Good, because I plan on reminding you of how spectacular you look all throughout the evening."

Yuuri was about to objectify to that when he noticed Viktor's face had hardened and a guilty flash crossed his expression. Yuuri frowned and reached out across the table, grabbing his hand causing Viktor's blue eyes to widen before staring directly at him.

"Vitaya...are you ok?"

Viktor took a deep, somewhat uncomfortable breath, "Ah, I'm fine...I just, Yuuri, you know I love you, right?"

A brief pause and an eyebrow raise later, he answered, "Yes...why do you ask?"

"I need to be honest with you Yuuri." Viktor sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes shut, reopening them to stare at the boy before him.

Yuuri somehow managed to simultaneously look suspicious, intrigued, and confused at him. "What do you mean?" He queried.

Viktor spread his hands helplessly, "Well, as you know I have other occupations and I love you so I need to figure out a way to manage this. I've been struggling for awhile on how to approach everything because I'm fucking terrified Yuuri. I'm so afraid of losing you."

Yuuri's eyebrow raised higher and his eyes widened.

"But why are you scared of losing me?"

Viktor winced at the question, hoping things would go well. "I have some explaining to do."

"How so?" Yuuri persisted.

"…Well, you know me right?" Yuuri nodded. "And you know how I have other things beside work that I attend to?" Another nod. "Well what do you know?"

"You always have to travel to Moscow for some reason and sometimes leave me whenever you get certain phone calls..." Yuuri spoke softly, "You, Mila, Yuri, and Otabek all seem to be connected with something. With this someone named Yakov and this business that's always so secretive..."

Viktor reached across the table, and took his hand, "You're right." he said quietly, locking his eyes onto his gaze. The flickering candle was reflected in Yuuri's eyes, and they shimmered more than usual as he interlaced their fingers. Viktor gulped and took one final shaking breath.

"Yuuri. I'm in the Russian mafia."

 

* * *

 

Follow me on tumblr below for updates on my story progression and art by me! (It's crappy tho so shhh)

[MY TUMBLR- VictuuriScreechhh](https://victuuriscreechhh.tumblr.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . . 
> 
> *sweats nervously* at least Makkachin is in the story now...hehe
> 
> Boi doo da howdy, I certainly wonder what your probably thinking rn. (PS you should totally comment that down) Anyways....tada! It is revealed. 
> 
> Pfft, y'all gonna are really lose your shit next chapter. Please comment and tell me what ya think! *evil grins* or else


	11. Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imma start answering people who message me on tumblr and stuff, it'll be nice to talk to y'all, especially seeing how you guys react after this chapter....
> 
> *looks away and internally screams at the monster I am* Angst...

_The loneliest moment in someone's life is when they are watching their whole world fall apart, and all they can do is stare blankly. - Anonymous_

* * *

 Anya ran. She could feel her legs start to ache from her quickening pace, but she couldn't afford to slow down or rest. Not now.

Footsteps pounded behind her. His rough, sweaty hand swung out and knocked her down, her knees skidding against the gravel in the street as she cried out and screamed. His heavy weight prevented her from breathing and she screamed again in pain as he connected his fist with her face.

Blood started to trickle from where she had bitten her lip and he cut it open. Her vision started to blur and she knew that in a couple of seconds she'll surely lose consciousness. Then the weight was gone and she could breathe. A 'tsking' noise could be heard and she peered though thick lashes to see her attacker frowning at her.

"You really fucked up this time Anya. It's been a week and he's still not dead."

"Just give me another week Ha-Jae!" Anya exclaimed, propping herself up with the back of her elbows.

Ha-Jae grimaced at the girl. She only had one job in order for her to earn the respect she so desperately craved and it seemed that the bitch was too incompetent to handle it.

But....there was no time to figure everything out. Not this late into the schedule. And she had gotten Georgi's tablet that was synced to the Mafia's main data base so the Koreans had a fair advantage. She at least achieved that.

Sighing, Ha-Jae glared at Anya again. He needed her. Pathetic? Yes, but she was already invested. "You're done."

"E-excuse me?"

"You heard me Anya!" Ha-Jae snapped. He glowered at her now, eyes narrowed into slits. "Clearly, you can't depend on a woman to do a man's job! That's why I'm taking over this operation now, got it?"

Anya meekly nodded.

**. . .**

  
The moment he told him, his heart sank deeper than the depths of the ocean itself. The pain Yuuri felt was truly indescribable.

"Yuuri, please... I know it sounds bad, but..." The next minute Viktor's eyes locked with his, but he immediately looked away and continued. " _It is bad._ But I want you to know that the mafia isn't all that it seems. I'm not a bad guy, I swear. Your grandpa was a yakuza, you get it, right?"

He might as well have cut him, for his words hurt more than any physical pain.

"Yes he was." Yuuri muttered.

"Yuuri... I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner." Viktor pulled Yuuri towards him, then kissed him on the forehead. "I love you, I just desperately hope you understand..."

Yuuri didn't reply, how was he supposed to? His brain was whirring a mile a minute and the man he honestly could say he loved just announced he was part of the Russian Mafia. The lies, the betrayal, the hurt. It all came to Yuuri at once and he felt like he was gonna be sick.

He finally found his voice, although it croaked, "Vitaya...why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to Yuuri! I wanted to badly, _so_ fucking badly, but I didn't know how to explain it! How do you even tell someone you're the head leader of the mafi-"

"You're the leader?!"

Feeling absolute dread and sheer fury cancel out Yuuri's state of sorrow, his expression shifted into that of stoicism.

"I-I..." He looked at Yuuri with a mournful expression. "Yes. I don't really have a reason to justify it."

Yuuri scoffed at his remark. "So you're telling me you just do this for _fun_? Organized crime is suddenly a hobby for the _great_ Mr. Nikiforov?"

 _"No!"_ Viktor grimaced, "I just wanted you to understand! I didn't expect for you to get in so deep with me, for _fucks_ sake, I never expected to fall in love with you!"

"So falling in love with me seemed to hinder your so called _business_?" Yuuri looked down at the ground, experiencing the wrath of anguish.

Viktor was desperate to make him see from his view. He placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and stared at him. "Moya Lyubov, look at me please."

Yuuri raised his eyes to meet with Viktor's, tears brimming at the edges. "Am I really what you intended for me to be in the first place Viktor? A play thing that went on a little too long?"

" _God no!_ You _never_ were in the first place Yuuri! You- you don't seem to understand how you make me feel! How you drive me crazy! You don't understand how much I fucking love you!" Viktor claimed, trying to reach him.

"Oh, but _I_ do." Yuuri chuckled darkly, wet tears cascading down his face at this point as he stood up promptly from the table and glared down at him. "I know because I love you too Viktor. I'm _hopeless_! How do you think I'm handling this? How I'm trying to grasp everything? What do you expect from me? It feels like I _don't_ even know who you are anymore! You murdered a guy!"

"Yuuri..." Viktor stood up and started inching closer, only stopping when he saw the animosity in Yuuri's fiery eyes, which used to be filled with passionate love. Love that was once meant for him. "Please...just-"

Yuuri clenched his fists, balling them up to his sides and staring at the man before him. "I don't know what to do Viktor...what am I supposed to do...?"

"Yuuri, I know you're upset. God, I'm so sorry just-"

Yuuri didn't want to hear it. Instead, he growled and in one swift second, Viktor received a kick to the stomach. A jab to the face as he doubled over and he was lying on the ground, clutching at his torso.

"Ughh," he groaned in pain, wiping the blood off of his cracked lip.

Viktor deserved it. He knew that, but it still didn't mean he wasn't devestated. He looked up desperately at Yuuri, hoping to see some emotion that would convey how he felt.

A blank slate.

"Moya Lyubov-"

"Don't call me that" he interjected.

"What are you talking about, Moya-"

"Viktor, stop it!" He screamed now. "Stop with the names! I don't want you to keep hurting me, please..."

Getting up, Viktor spoke once more, "Yuuri-"

He shook his head. "No."

"But-"

"You could've told me sooner Viktor, but you didn't trust me. Instead, you chose to run around behind my back, and somehow managed to neglect to tell me that your ludicrous forever was in fact a lie." He argued, tears welling in his eyes.

"If you'll let me-"

"Just stop!"

"But that's not me!"

"Oh _please_ , Viktor" He sneered. "You're the leader! You can't tell me that you're not anything, but that!"

Viktor went rigid. Remembering what he'd done in the past. Regretting. Wishing he could take it all back. "I don't want to be in the mafia anymore. I rather be with you. I want to change for you. _Fuck_ , Yuuri I want to _marry_ you!"

Making his way towards Yuuri, he avoided his hostility, he dexterously avoided the oncoming fist and caught him by the wrist, pulling him forcibly to where he tumbled to the ground.

He straddled him, pinning Yuuri's shoulders down. Staring at him like this... He could tell that he was terribly heartbroken. And so was Viktor.

The look of distress and hurt tarnishing Yuuri's beautifully perfect features pushed him to the limit. He didn't want to hurt him like this. Yuuri deserved better. Placing his palm against his warm cheek, a lone tear streaked down Viktor's face.

"Yuuri...I don't want to be like this with you! I love you! I'll change, I'll do _anything_! I just need you with me by my side..."

At this point, Viktor had crumpled down on top of Yuuri and couldn't control the tears. Yuuri gave a shaky breath and gulped.

"Vi-Viktor....I believe you. You..." Yuuri hiccuped and turned away from the azure gaze that pierced his soul. "Y-you actually want to marry me? You promise you'll quit?"

Instantly, Viktor nodded, "Yes! Yes! Anything for you Yuuri, anything fuck."

"Viktor I'm not mad about the fact you're in the mafia." Yuuri swallowed a lump, "I'm terrified at what could happen to you. I love you and the life you're living is dangerous, and if I ever lost you, I..." as Yuuri turned his head he trailed off. Viktor's face was two inches from his, and he was lying half on top of him, one of his legs thrown between his and Yuuri's arms on either side of his shoulders. Viktor made himself lower his eyes...and they rested on his mouth. He gazed at Yuuri's slightly parted lips, mesmorized at the way they moved as he began to breath more heavily. Unaware what he was doing, he had moved an inch closer to Yuuri's face. Seeing nothing worse than slight surprise in Yuuri's eyes, he let out a breath, closed his eyes and let himself be drawn in the rest of the way.

During the intense makeout session that had occurred, tears were shredded and promises made. Specifically one on Viktor's part that he would stay safe for Yuuri's sake.

If only he knew.

**. . .**

It was Friday night. The sky was a dull black, but still a nice color that fitted the smog from this area in the city. Besides, Fridays were good for Yuuri because this meant he had no practice and this meant that he could hang out with his boyfriend all day. But this day was special, this day Yuuri was able to hang out with Mila, Yurio, Otabek and Viktor. Something that was very rare, but the new area felt creepy to him.

This day, however was a different kind of special then the one stated before hand. Rather then this being a late venture with a group of friends, this was a visit to the warehouse Georgi ran and exploring more on the secretive side Viktor had hidden for so long.

Quietly, everyone made their way to the pier. Mila humming a soft tune in the passenger seat and Yuri along with Otabek having a hushed conversation. The sleek car approached the house and parked the car across the street, blue eyes immediately scanning the street.

"That's strange..."

Yuuri looked to Mila and frowned. "What is?"

"It's Friday." She declared. As far as she could see, it looked like nobody was there. "This is one of the busiest days. I don't understand why it's so empty." The Russians seemed to be put on edge because of this, leaving Yuuri confused as everyone made their way inside. The place looked deserted, nice, but something was definitely off.

Something behind them caught Mila's attention. It was quick, then everything happened in an instant. Doors slammed, lights shut off, a laughing rumbled.

_Ha-Jae._

Yurio hissed and jumped into the room. Everyone looked up and before they could yell at him to get out the way, he was standing in front of the window, grabbing a gun from his back pocket and aiming it outside. The window shattered and its glass was sent flying towards him, Otabek instantly shielding the blonde. Suddenly, several men began to clamber in, surrounding the five in a small circle.

Mila shoved them so quickly Viktor, Yurio and Otabek were left nauseous as they were sent tumbling out the window when shots rang. The redhead glanced around as she caught Yuuri still inside hiding behind a couch at the distraction. Yurio looked up, "What the hell are you doing here bastard?!"

"It doesn't concern you _brat_." Ha-Jae said amusingly. "Well, maybe. You are part of this after all, but a little young if I say so myself."

"Fuck you!"

Ha-Jae smiled, dark eyes shining, "If you really want to know then why don't you ask your leader? He seemed to get the information from one of my men before he killed him."

"It was Joon-Woo," Otabek appeared, a stunned Yuri lying on the ground and that same vacant expression appearing on his face. "You're trying to take the drug profits, aren't you?"

"You're mostly correct at that bit."

"Then what else-"

"Power." His dark eyes flickered when he spoke, Ha-Jae's men slowly backing everyone out the entrance with pistols out and aimed at the four that stood behind the bullet proof glass window in the far corner. Georgi's ideas of reinforcing the home didn't seem so bad now.

A loud rumbling was heard before the roof exploded. Shards of metal, rock and flecks of fire began to fill the air and a thick dark smoke sent the Russians in a coughing fit. A flash of silver gleamed in the light and suddenly Viktor was dragged towards the room, his handler choking him by the collar.

Mila shouted and Otabek turned to see Yurio reaching wildly at him, only to be restrained by a few of the Korean men. His face was contorted in the most murderously angry expression Otabek's ever seen as Mila ran up behind them and viciously clobbered them with a baseball bat. Otabek soon joining the attack.

Ha-Jae smirked, "Power has a source Nikiforov. Being the boss isn't so wonderful now, isn't it?" Viktor growled as Ha-Jae motioned to the small growing fire that surrounded them, pointing to a particular blur of black that hung on the far wall. "That's a bomb set to go off in _ten_ minutes. That's not only ticking away when this building goes kaboom, but also how much time you got left to live."

Ha-Jae grabbed Viktor roughly by the tie he wore and dragged him up, smirking at the latter while raising a large thickened knife, blades rusty and crooked that made it appear more dangerous with all the jagged points. "That is... _if_ I'm merciful."

"Over my _dead_ body, bitch!"

To say the noise startled the Korean was an understatement. Ha-Jae was reaching for Viktor's throat when Yuuri threw himself at him, pinning him on the floor. "Leave him alone!"

Ha-Jae responded by flinging him off, his wrist burning from Yuuri's steel grip. Someone fired over his shoulder and Yuuri dodged easily. Someone had dragged Viktor away now and he could only watch while Yuuri leapt high into the air, twisting his body so that it looked as he was about to deliver a kick.

"We have to help him!" Yurio screamed loudly. Panting, Viktor turned to Mila who gave an understanding nod.

"Keep Ha-Jae's men busy, I'll help Yuuri!" Viktor dashed to the edge, hoping to dive in the shattered window of the top floor, but a wall of flames scorched around him and he cursed again. Fuck it, he jumped through. He didn't take into account the sheer heat of the fire.

He stumbled on his feet as the fire stunned him. The two fighting had crashed into one another, currently engaged in combat surrounded by the heated flames.

Viktor froze. Just then Yuuri shook his head and growled, but before he could reach for his shoulder, Yuuri lifted his left leg and kicked Viktor down, sending him tumbling down a few stairs.

"Stay down Vitaya! I won't let you get hurt!"

"Yuuri?" Viktor's eyes widened when he saw Yuuri, merely a few feet away, his claw-like hand outstretched. He glowered at Ha-Jae ahead, the Korean smirking and tossing him some sort of knife.

"If we are to duel Yuuri, I want things to be equal!"

Yuuri sneered, "You asshole."

Leaving Yuuri to Ha-Jae, Viktor stepped on the ledge. "Mila! Give me your gun!"

"Viktor, I said _stay away_!"

Before Viktor knew what was happening, Yuuri had shoved him outside along with everyone else leaving a wall of fire separating the two lovers.

"Pay attention to me you little shit!" Ha-Jae called.

Yuuri snapped up and smirked, tiny drops of blood dripping down his cheek. "I would if you fought better!" He kicked him in the stomach, tossing him away and did a quick scan of his surroundings. The building was catching fire, but Ha-Jae being stopped was top priority right now. _Everyone will be okay. They'll call someone to put them out, then they'll hurry over to help with Ha-Jae after everything was settled and done, or nothing at all..._ He shook his head. Yuuri had to keep them safe.

Yuuri kept a firm grip on the knife Ha-Hae had given him, growing irritated as he flew forward, the dagger aiming for his opponent.  
Ha-Jae moved backwards at the last second to avoid the deathly slash. Ha-Jae kicked Yuuri, slipping which sent them skidding into the ground, pushing up debris as they did. Yuuri glanced around in panic trying to find any means of escape as Ha-Jae came forward again with another deathly punch in his direction.

Yuuri took a deep breath, steadying himself for the attack across. When Ha-Jae was close enough, he gyrated, kicking out his long leg and connecting with the side of Ha-Jae's face and the man crashed into the wall, sending pictures cluttering to the ground. As Ha-Jae recovered, a dark shadow loomed over him and he looked up to see Yuuri's rising leg swing swiftly at him, landing a solid kick into his temple. While he was doubled over, Yuuri took his open opportunity to slam his fist with as much force as he could muster into the side of Ha-Jae's jaw. Ha-Jae twisted his ankle and flung Yuuri's body over, slamming him into the crumbling wall and threw him into the TV. When Yuuri got back up, he saw nothing, but deadly determination and a bloodthirsty smile on Ha-Jae's face. At that moment, Yuuri knew this fight wouldn't end with prison and stared back with his own conviction. Neither would stop until the other was _dead_ first. And Yuuri will be damned if it's _him_.

The two circled eachother, almost taunting the other with their weapons. That's when it happened.

The wet sound of plunging his knife through Ha-Jae's chest sent his body into a state of disbelief. Viktor's mind went into overdrive as he tried to deny the action that followed the wet gurgling. From his position, he could only see Yuuri's back and half of Ha-Jae and the knife that was embedded into his chest that belonged to _his_ Yuuri left little room to be cynical. Emotions overflowed him, the most disturbing being relief. It was over. The diabolical man will never haunt them again.

Then another sound caught his ear, one that didn't belong. One that chilled him to the bone as blue eyes fiercely searched the two men to identify where the second noise came from. But Yuuri hadn't moved and Ha-Jae seemed to be in a state of shock as they stood above. Yuuri pulled out the blade, a bleeding lump attached to the end that Viktor instantly recognized and twisted his stomach.

Then Ha-Jad jerked his arm, his thick knife covered in _red_.

Yuuri gasped.

That sound. That wet, bursting sound.

 _No. No, no, **no**_! Sound is his friend, sound is his ally; sound wouldn't do that. It's the fire, it's playing tricks on his ears and sound is failing. Go back to vision, your old companion because sound isn't working. He won't believe it, he refused. Yuuri, his eyes wide and shining. _He's right there,_ Viktor's eyes told him, _he's fine. He wouldn't be standing if he wasn't fine._

Yuuri's voice carried, a faint strangling of noise.

No, don't listen to sound! He's fine, _he's fine, look at him!_

Mila screamed. Her long, shrill shriek rattled his bones and iced his muscles. His stomach dropped and his vision blurred as the wall began to crumble. Yuri sucked in air, his fist pounding on the bullet proof glass. They had the view of Yuuri, they saw, but he couldn't- wouldn't, he refused to. Viktor tore his hands through the rapidly disintegrating wall, ignoring the heat that still scathed him. His muscles strained as he ripped it just enough to clearly see Yuuri's body drop a few feet and his heart dropped with him.

_He's fine. He's fine!_

But his body didn't stop. It continued to fall, Ha-Jae tumbling down with him. Both their hair quenched, their arms and legs limply flailing after their falling bodies, their hair rushing up against gravity.

Viktor's voice blared out just before his body hit the ground.

**. . .**

Earth stopped revolving. Time stilled as no one moved, breathed, thought or saw. Hearts froze and bodies shut down with time as the darkness overhead swallowed the moon. The only colors that existed in this soulless world were not colors at all, just a blinding white and cold black.

Everything was cold.

Then all at once, life crashed down, starting everything and sending them all into hyper drive.

Viktor's body practically transported to him. But his torso was yanked back and before he could shout, Otabek shoved him out the building. They all jumped and dropped to the ground, covering their heads with the bomb exploding, energy that couldn't be contained anymore booming across the room and bringing down the building around in flames. When the fire smothered out, they looked up from their crouched position.

Viktor choked.

He was sliding down the sunken wall, his feet skidding through the dirt to him, pushing through the smoke. The puddles of blood and the scent of burned flesh made his stomach turn. When he saw Yuuri's battered body lying lifelessly near the center, all emotion in his body soared. Viktor ran to him, jumping over small gaps and rocks. Finally reaching him, he scooped him in his arms and cradled him in his lap, pushing back his singed black hair.

Yuuri who suddenly choked, blood spewing out of his mouth as his brown eyes opened in agony. He moaned loudly, his face twisting in pain and his back arching. Viktor stifled his own moan when his hand grew moist and sticky and he looked down to see a bleeding hole on Yuuri's stomach. Blood seeped out of him, hot and glistening and his body continued to writhe. "Otabek!"

"I saw him," He said hurriedly, kneeling beside him, "I'm trying to get the ambulance already."

Yuuri convulsed, amuck.

Then an agonizing scream ripped from his throat.

There was pain everywhere, entering the very deep corners of his being and shattering everything he held dear. Excruciating agony slashed at every part of Yuuri's mind and body, his muscles convulsing with every slice. The pain gained intensity with each cry and flames conducted the sickest of dances around the man's being as his blood boiled under the severe heat, consuming him and the lick of the flames clawed at his soul. There were no other sounds outside his cries and shrieks, yet he picked up a faint calling in his ears, in time with every twist and twirl of the blaze devouring him. Yuuri was a mindless being, knowing nothing other than this absolute torture in this fiery pit that existed solely in the worst corner of Hell.

"Otabek! Hurry up!"

"They're on there way Viktor! There's nothing we can do, but wait!"

Yuuri convulsed vehemently as sudden iciness flashed after another lick of the flame, each stroke becoming more and more riotous, before something demolished within him and pure ice coursed his veins. All feeling and thought stilled as the ice warmed and settled over him.

"He's cold. Why is he cold?" Yuuri shivered in his arms, spitting blood as he quickly rubbed his skin in a feeble attempt to warm him.

Otabek didn't pause and his eyes became dark, "He's losing oxygen!"

Viktor opened his mouth and sucked in air, blowing into Yuuri's as he gasped and wheezed violently. Yuuri coughed and choked and Viktor tasted his blood that smeared his lips and jaw. Viktor broke away from his lips and pressed his hands against Yuuri's stomach as his blood started to pool around his knee.

His hands pressed harder. Bending over again he breathed into Yuuri, his chest rising with a shudder. "God I pray the doctors get here soon..."

Viktor grabbed his face as Yuuri's eyes started their wild searching and locked his brown eyes with blue.

"I'm right here. I'm right here." He whispered just for Yuuri. Yuuri's search ceased as he met him and his hands gripped his with all the strength he could muster. Yuuri sobbed one loud, hopeless moan and panted harshly, tears streaming down his face.

"Shh, it's okay. Don't cry. Stay with me, moya lyubov. I know you can, just hang on. The doctors will get you better. Just hang on. For me." Brushing his black hair away, he kissed him, not closing his eyes and breaking eye contact. Those brown jewels looked at him with so much love and longing he almost didn't see the guilt and sorrow creeping in.

"Y-you never told...me what moya lyubov meant Vitaya..." His voice was so weak. So, so weak and Viktor bit his lip, cradling Yuuri in his arms.

"It means _my love._.."  
  
Yuuri arched his back, releasing another strangled scream. Viktor tried not to lose his eyes and when he squeezed them shut he nearly screamed himself.

"Yuuri! Hang on, please hang on! I'm so sorry," his voice cracked. "I'm so sorry."

Otabek choked, "They can't reach us from here Viktor...not in time.."

Yuuri heaved and shuddered, barely able to meet his eyes again as Viktor pleaded.

"No. C'mon, baby, don't give up. I'm right here, don't give up on me." His eyes started to dim. "I love you. Do you hear me? I love you so much. I want you always and forever. I want to wake up with you at my side and go to sleep with you next to me. I want to marry you and grow old with you! You want that don't you? You have to hang on. Please, I love you!"

Yuuri's fingers touched his cheek, glassy eyes admiring the shade of blue that Viktor shined in with a new perspective. Yuuri breathed something similar to a sigh and rubbed his fingertips against his skin.

Otabek dropped his hands, his face in agony as water leaked from his tightly shut eyes. When he opened them he leaned in towards Yuuri and grabbed his hand, squeezing it and whispered, "I'm so sorry. Forgive me. Please, forgive me."

Yuuri gently squeezed Otabek back.

Viktor's false hope shattered, "What? No! No, they're coming! Everything's gonna be okay!" He nearly shouted.

When the paling boy's shivers started to calm, Viktor pulled Yuuri higher into his lap, cradling him between his legs as he sat, his arms around his shoulders, while Yuuri's hands very limply pressed against Viktor's chest, "I love you. I love you so damn much. You're not leaving me. Do you hear me? You're not leaving me! We're getting married or did you forget? You're not leaving!"

At the marriage, Otabek gasped and stared horridly at them, a dagger twisting in his chest. Yuuri trembled, his eyes apologizing as he weakly coughed. He then turned and slipped his hand against Viktor's cheek. As his thumb slowly rubbed his skin, his lips turned up the smallest fraction of a centimeter, giving him his last smile, _"Vitaya…"_ His lips slowly fell as his hand slipped from Viktor's face. His eyes lost their light, a dull brown staring into his frozen blue. Empty. Vacant.

_Gone._

Viktor screamed.

* * *

Feel free to message me on my tumblr below on anything!

[MY TUMBLR-VictuuriScreechhh](https://victuuriscreechhh.tumblr.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *internally screaming* so...I at least updated. Heh...
> 
> Well this has been my longest chapter ever and I'm not gonna lie, it was a bitch to write. But the story is finally showing not everything is cupcakes and rainbows in the dark world they live in. 
> 
> Depending on how the comments go for this chapter decides how things are gonna progress. Is Yuuri actually dead? Well I don't know, maybe yes, maybe no. Depends on how y'all reacted (ง'-')ง. 
> 
> *sips a cup of water filled with the tears I shedded writing this* You're not the only ones in pain, but I hope I lived up to my promise last chapter on y'all losing your shits. I wonder if anyone cried? I mean I teared up and this is my own trashy fantasy.


	12. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thunderstorms and lost dances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support!

  _We understand death for the first time when he puts his hand upon one whom we love - Madame De Stael_

* * *

_"Viktor?"_

_"Hmm," he said absently, his complete focus on a stack of papers he had brought from work._

_"I think it's going to rain, I just saw lightening and-" Yuuri jumped at the crack of thunder, his eyes widening while he stiffened after the shock. Viktor peeked up, reaching for his hands and tucked him in his arms, placing the documents to the side._

_"Yuuri, do you think you'll ever get over thunder?"_

_"It's not a fear! It's just really unsettling..." he gave a pathetic sigh and grumbled the last part. "But no."_

_"Good, because I like being your safe haven." He held him, the music spewing a sharp violin and an upbeat pop, acting as if Viktor hadn't just hugged him. Yuuri turned his head at the speakers and brightened up, sitting up from his seat._

_"I've heard this song." Yuuri smiled, "Yes! Phichit used to play this all the time! Viktor, come dance with me!"_

_Viktor was baffled at the sudden burst of enthusiasm, but he liked it. Yuuri just offered a chance for them to do something together, which was new considering he was very hostile when it came to anything physical. The fact he wanted to initiate it nonetheless._

_"Dance with you?"_

_Yuuri nodded eagerly, standing up and grabbed Viktor's hand to drag him off the couch."Yes, dancing always distracts me."_

  **. . .**

Yuuri was _always_ afraid of the thunder. He loved rain though. The soft pelting of droplets that gave a melody which would usually lull him to sleep. Usually in Viktor's arms, dancing away the fears a storm always brought.

Viktor always cherished those moments too. The past few months he and Yuuri had shared together led them to find comfort within one another. He enjoyed being Yuuri's safe haven and holding him close when thunderstorms happened.

Only this time it was _different_. While thunder echoed in the distance and drops of rain began to fall, Yuuri hadn't sought Viktor out to find peace. _No, it was all wrong_. Yuuri was in his arms, but it was never supposed to be like _this_.

Viktor shut down. Nothing was working. His heart stopped, his breathing ceased as everything around him disappeared into the nothingness that consumed him.

His fingers gently closed Yuuri's eyelids.

Like this, Yuuri looked to be sleeping. Just like a couple of days ago when he was half hanging off the bed. He's just sleeping. His sleeping angel.

But did Yuuri ever feel this cold? Was his body ever this stiff? No, he's always warm and soft, his favorite pillow and blanket. It was the rain that was cold, not him, _never_ him. And Viktor was the stiff one. _Never_ Yuuri.

He had to believe that, or else the truth will come crashing down. And he couldn't crash.

He'll never get up.

Was the world ever so quiet? Where did this silence come from? Did he like this absence of sound? Sound was his friend, especially when Yuuri laughed and giggled and called his name. Yes, sound was his friend.

He's so silent.

And cold.

 _No_.

He didn't feel Otabek put his hand on his back. Yuri froze and Mila emitted a strange noise, sounding between a sob, choke and shout. Both of them stumbled forward and Otabek stumbled back, his lips curled into his mouth as his eyes squeezed again. Mila was the first on her hands and knees, face to the floor as she fought the cry. Yuri couldn't take his eyes off him as he followed suit, not battling his.

The people of Saint Petersburg began to see what the loud explosion was and shared an audible gasp and several shrieks and screams rang out. Cameras were pulled out, reporters reported with broken voices, tears were shed, and their voices became higher. What was going on? Why was _the_ Viktor Nikiforov so broken? What had happened?

Viktor didn't hear a sound.

His world only consisted of the boy in his arms and he brought him closer to bury his head in his shoulder. It was still warm here, Yuuri's hair trapping his warmth as Viktor tried to breathe him in, but it was wrong. He smelled burnt and smoky; that wasn't his scent. Yuuri's scent was floral and fresh, like a clean intake of air on a spring day. If he breathed deeper he can detect that aroma he adored so much beyond the smell of burned flesh and ash. Yuuri's dark hair draped over his leg and arm behind his back and he twirled a few strands between his fingers; so smooth and soft. _Beautiful_.

Otabek wasn't sure how long they sat there crying and personally he didn't care. He didn't care about the people around them and the fact that they could see him. He didn't care about anything at this moment.

He failed his friend. He didn't call fast enough for help.

Finally, Otabek was able to get a hold of himself. Now was not the time to grieve. They had to get the bodies out of here and the warehouse resembled a war zone.

Mila was the one the police went to when they managed their way through the crowd, securing the area they were in with yellow tape. Several police cars and ambulance rode in and Mila numbly listened to them, not meeting their pity-filled eyes. She watched as they put Ha-Jae on a gurney, draping that white cloth over him. She nodded and turned toward Yuri and Otabek, seeing them staring vacantly at their leader who was still clutching the body. _The body._

Mila's stomach lurched.

"Sir… we need to take…him." Mila looked at the policeman standing behind Viktor, nervously shifting his weight back and forth.

Viktor didn't move.

The officer tried again and when he didn't receive a response the second time, he started to back away. His colleagues pushed him forward, each of them slightly afraid to ask the CEO to let go of the guy. The young man gave one more try, his voice wavering from his firm tone as he tried to press his authority, but this was Viktor, a sad, broken and seemingly numb Viktor; what authority do the police have against him?

Yuri blinked and forced himself up, pulling Otabek with him and together they went to the officer and their friend. They couldn't look at his face. They couldn't because if they did- seeing brown eyes closed, his skin pale with blood matted hair and bloody lips -they would lose it. The man looked grateful that they came and took a small step back as Yuri whispered, "C'mon Viktor…"

Nothing.

"Viktor…they have to take him..."

Silence.

Yuri sighed, a broken breath, and kneeled down, reaching for his shoulder. "'Viktor." When the contact gained no response, he reached for Yuuri's arm under his.

Viktor jerked away, pressing Yuuri completely against him, his head still buried and Yuuri's own falling back. Otabek blinked vacantly at him before following Yuri and placing his hands on his thigh. Viktor felt the movement and his arm flashed out, his muscles straining against his shirt as he grabbed Yuri's wrist and twisted. He yelped and pulled back as Viktor grabbed Yuuri under the knees and pulled him in. Otabek sighed again, "We can't keep him. _Let him go._ " He reached and Viktor hit his arm back. "Viktor, let go."

Their voices didn't reach him until those three little words.

_Let him go…_

Yuuri's body became heavy and he struggled to breath.

Viktor shook his head. He opened his mouth, but it snapped shut and he hid himself again in Yuuri's neck.

Mila approached them and looked at the scene with fatigue; he wasn't going to release Yuuri. There was no point in asking him to. Raising her hand, she slowly wedged her hand between the two bodies and gently started to pry him away.

The reaction was instantaneous. Viktor jerked, his hands gripping Yuuri so tight that Mila knew that if Yuuri could feel it he would be wincing in pain. But when her eyes flickered to his face, she saw no flutter in the eye lids, no pursing of his lips or his bell-like voice reprimanding him for grabbing so tight. Yuuri's face just stayed in that peaceful, sleeping expression.

"N-no! No, stop!" he snarled, kicking away from Mila and taking Yuuri with him. " _NO!_ Mila, stop it! Get away from me! Get Away!"

Thunder boomed and Mila had her arms clutch his torso, lifting Viktor slightly away while Yuri and Otabek pried his fingers and legs off Yuuri. Mila dragged his convulsing body down a few feet away and released him. Just as she did he jumped up, his face in a fury and made to attack her, but Otabek quickly grabbed him and pinned him to the floor. Mila grabbed a thing of rope tied his legs and arms together with police coming to assist as Viktor started to shout.

"Get off of me! Get away! Don't you fucking touch him!" He thrashed. "Fuck you, Mila! Fuck all of you! _GET OFF OF ME!_ " Yuri grunted and tightened his arms around Viktor's chest. The officers were too astonished to move and so he looked at Otabek.

"Take him!"

" _NO!_ " Viktor shuddered, "NO! Yuuri! Don't take him! _Moya Lyubov!_ Yuuri!"

Otabek gathered the man in his arms, holding with the care you would a new born. He even smoothed his hand through his hair and stared at his cheek, ignoring the near screams from Viktor. Otabek turned and walked away, not seeing the news cameras on him and the other, or really, on Yuuri. All eyes were on Yuuri's limp, still bleeding body. He had left a small trail of droplets and the rest felt tears spring into their eyes as Viktor froze, staring at the trail with such horror and pain it would give the people who saw it nightmares. "No…don't, _please_ don't… Otabek, no! Bring him back. _PLEASE!_ Bring him back!"

The people of the crowd were stone, listening to his pleas, their attention on the man being laid on a gurney.

Somewhere in the crowd, a little blonde eleven year began to cry.

Otabek stared into Yuuri's sleeping face, his hand on his cheek. "We're so sorry. He's going to hate us. I failed you, Yuuri. We should've protected you, not the other way around. I'm so-sorry..."

The white cloth came over Yuuri's face and he stared numbly after the retrieving ambulance. Viktor's voice only grew louder and angrier until the vehicle turned the corner and out of their sight. Then he froze, his face blank.

After a while of his motionless state Yuri and Mila let go and they stepped back, everyone's eyes trained on him. Viktor slowly stood and turned in the opposite direction of the ambulance. He lifted his head and Mila followed his gaze, seeing lighting crack so violently and illuminate a figure that vanished as quick as it came.

 _Anya_.

Why was she there?

Yuri suddenly moved so fast they didn't have time to stop him. That was just what he wanted. Yuri broke into a run, sprinting passed the crowd that departed to give him space.

The police officer turned to Mila, his face downcast, "Would…you like to make a statement?"

She turned her empty eyes to him, "For now…leave us alone."

**. . .**

During a late studio night, Yakov and Lilia stared at the TV screen.

Phichit, who had came in to search for Yuuri dropped the phone in his hands, the screen shattering across the floor. _"No…"_

Lilia forced her eyes away from the image of Viktor holding the dead student, hearing the sound of keys jangling. She watched as Yakov stoically grabbed his coat and headed out the door. The purring of a car was heard followed by its fierce screeching as he tore out of the drive way and down the street.

She sat back into the chair, elbows on knees and bowed her head.

Phichit broke down and sobbed.

**. . .**

"What the fuck were you doing there?"

Anya froze, turning slowly, seeing at the end of the alley way a streak of blonde illuminated by a long lightning strike. She gulped and backed away, "I, I was just _passing_ Yuri. Nothing much."

"I'm going to ask you this again hag." Yuri growled and inched forward. "What were you doing there?"

"I was passing through! I already told you!" Anya retorted back. Her rising confidence came crumbling down when a sudden sharp object collided into her stomach. She gasped and her brown eyes bulged when another flash of lightning brightened up the darkness, revealing cold _unforgiving_ green eyes staring at her in _disgust_.

"I _knew_ you were working with the Koreans." He spoke, twisting the knife and making her gasp. "You're not as slick as you think bitch. Even Georgi knew when he noticed his tablet missing. I'm fucking pissed off that you think you could pull it off. We were actually going to catch you on your bullshit this weekend, but looks like plans changed."

"H-how..."

"Yuuri overheard you during lunch one day. He may not tell Viktor everything, but he told _me_." Yuri felt a rush of anger wash over him and he growled lowly and pulled the knife out, impaling it in Anya's chest. She screamed, but the noise was quickly cut off by a cold hand clamping her mouth.

"He was my friend y'know. He made Viktor happy and even though not a lot of people knew it, we hung out. He was a good friend with Beka too. Not only did you hurt Yuuri, you _hurt_ Otabek." Yuri grinned sinisterly and dropped her to the ground. "I'm not going to kill you because you _don't_ deserve death. I'm leaving your sorry ass here in hopes some sick fuck finds you and has their way or your eaten by the vultures."

Yuri grabbed the knife and smeared the remaining blood across her pants and tossed the weapon down the sewer.

"Dasvidanya bitch. I hope you enjoy hell."

**. . .**

They all managed to get to Viktor's house. Nobody knows why they decided to settle there, but for the night they stood quiet in the luxurious condo.

When Yakov stood at the door after Mila came back from her interview with the police, she had said nothing and let him in. No words were exchanged as they slowly walked in. He had followed her up stairs and into the living room. When she pointed at the door next to them and murmured quietly that Viktor's room was down the hall to the fourth left he had put both hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. Her bottom lip trembled and she had to turn away to keep herself from falling apart.

Yakov walked down the hall, leaving Mila to gather herself. He stood in front the door next to one he was looking for, taking in the silly drawings across the wood, the words "Come in if you're dying! Do no not disturb!" carved under the name "Yuuri." He knew this must've been Yuuri who scribbled all over the door and that's when he noticed the engraving of a makeshift doodle of Yuuri and Viktor holding hands. The sight was a heartwarming one, but Yakov grimaced.

He walked to the door and entered.

The door swished open and he stared into the darkness at the crumpled form sitting in front of the window. Viktor hadn't moved for the past three hours, just sat there staring out into the nothingness. His bed was untouched as was the desk and other documents in the room. He had both hands cradled in his lap and didn't turn when Yakov walked in. The door shut and the boy's shoulder twitched. He slowly turned.

Yakov stilled when he looked at his face. He wasn't sure what he expected; tears? A broken face? Scratches? No.

Viktor was completely _blank_. His blue eyes were dull and vacant, a never ending nothing that lead a broken path to his vanished soul. His silver hair fell limply in his eyes, his mouth set into a hard line. The tautness of his skin over his bones hardened his face and made him look older than his 28 years. This Viktor was not the same man who had come to Yakov desperately to save the one he loved most. No, this was the face of a boy who lost everything, with no hope of ever gaining it back, that saw no hope of ever even feeling the same way again. In Viktor, Yakov saw _himself_ , the small little boy that he was who turned to a life of crime and lost any chance at having an actual life. His worst nightmare came true; Viktor ended up like _him_.

Yakov sat at the corner of the bed and placed his hand on his shoulder while Viktor merely turned back to stare vacantly back at the sky outside. They stayed that way for the longest time, Viktor never turning back around and Yakov's hand never leaving. But it didn't feel right. It felt too formal.

Yakov moved to sit on the floor beside Viktor, his arm wounded around his shoulder and both men stared out the window. He saw the slight twitch in Viktor's hand and his eyes flickered down to see what he recognized as a brown poodle curled in his laps. That Makachin puppy Yuuri had gotten him. Yakov's eyes flickered back to the sky.

When a lone tear fell over into Viktor's palm and Makachinn whined, Yakov said nothing.

**. . .**

"Sir?"

"Yes, what is it?"

The man gulped and rubbed the back of his neck, "O-one of the people at the morgue called. They said that...they said that one of them have a _pulse_."

Astonished eyes turned to the younger man, "Are you certain? Is it strong?"

"No the pulse is weak, but it's stable. Apparently it's breaking, but it might be salvageable."

"Good god man! What are you doing then?! We need to get them to the ambulance and revive them!"

"But sir, we already declared him dead! _He died!_ Even if we get to him, there's still an _extremely_ slim chance we can be able to revive him fully!"

"A chance is still a chance! Get him to the hospital immediately! Don't alert the family until he's stable too Johnson. We _don't_ need to raise any hopes."

"Yes sir!"

"Oh and Johnson?"

"Yes?"

"Who is this patient?"

"Oh, um it's _Yuuri Katsuki_ sir."

"Excellent. Get the ambulance ready and alert the nurses. Tell them we'll be there at 15."

"Yes sir!"

 

* * *

Follow me at my tumblr below for updates on any of my stories! Feel free to message me ideas or even prompts for future stories! Thanks for the continuous support! 

[MY TUMBLR](https://victuuriscreechhh.tumblr.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo last chapter. Wowie, that certainly was a lot of...stuff. In the comments I got a ton of death threats, begging, and screaming. It was amusing to say the least although I cried too, ok? I needed to hurt my boi. 
> 
> But if you noticed, NO THERE WAS INDEED, NOT A MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH TAG! that's cause this was set up from the get go. I mean I can just tag it if I want, but I'm not one to kill, only make my character suffer deeply and cry while breaking them. 
> 
> Hehe. 
> 
> Btw, you know who you are- I DID NOT ENJOY SIPPING YOUR TEARS. 
> 
> *sips a cup of my OWN TEARS* I think the saddest part is Viktor denying this. Yes, he actually had to be held back while they took Yuuri's body away. Boi howdy is he gonna fuckin suffer next chapter. 
> 
> Oh btw, if you're trying to relieve the angst, why don't ya read my other story: Conflicted Opportunity. It's pretty fluffy as of NOW. Hue hue *evil laughs* 
> 
> NOW, I'd like to thank EVERY single comment I recieve. Even the one that wanted me to kill Yuuri. I laughed at that, and it helped me so much to write this one. I didn't know I was able to make people cry with my writing. It encourages me really. Please comment! I want to hear what you guys think and how you suffered! I mean think! 
> 
> Me: *akwardly returns to sipping cup and eats a cookie* H-hey Phichit...you ok there bud? 
> 
> Phichit: I hate you. How dare you make me suffer and do that to Yuuri 
> 
> Me: I'll make you suffer again even longer godammit


	13. Safe Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two weeks since shit hit the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cRaWLiNg iN mY sKiNNN
> 
> I just want you all to know that I was ugly sobbing at 2 am while writing this chapter and listening to 'Don't Forget About Us' By Mariah Carey on repeat. This is why the chapter below is such an emotional wreck like I. 
> 
> Yes, yes this chapter is just gonna fuck ya up like the last one did. But if it makes ya feel better, I cried only a lil. It was weird, but probably cause I knew what I was writing, but sad cause y'know I imagined it all. I actually jotted down in a notepad some sad shit and thought- "This is gonna be so fucking painful, but it'll hurt so good." 
> 
> I regret nothing.

_Love never dies a natural death. It dies because we don't know how to replenish its source. It dies of blindness and errors and betrayals. It dies of illness and wounds; it dies of weariness, of witherings, of tarnishings.  
\- Anaïs Nin_

* * *

 The Hospital was in chaos.

Such a thing was very rare; in fact, it had never happened. The staff was always prepared and organized, every doctor ready to take on the aid when needed. Except today; no today was something entirely different. It didn't help that only half the medical directors were present, nor did it help that the employers were more rookie then experienced, yet as the odds were stacked against them, they continued to work fervently.

The doctors ran past each other, disarray quickly settling over, and some of the surgeons started to push them back. The ambulance rocketed towards the back end of the building's wing and was shoved open, EMT's leaping out and setting a gurney beside them. A doctor had quickly given his assistant a vial and turned to the EMT who was slowly moving out as to not jolt the boy. The doctor helped him, holding the man's head and making sure his stomach wasn't touched. When the lead hancho finally made it through, he stilled at the sight of the bloody cloth and the ill male in the doctor's arms.

He looked up from the man and called out, "Johnson, surgery. Now!"

Johnson nodded as his assistant nurse zoomed by, gurney in tow and oxygen mask ready. The other doctor- Kelly and her director Natasha, carefully placed Yuuri down and froze when they heard his heart falter, stopping for a second. Kelly jumped on top of the gurney and started to conduct chest compressions, counting "...two, three, four..." as Natasha ran the bed to the medical bay. Johnson ran in after them, not caring about the nosey patient eyes in the waiting room.

There were greater things at hand.

Once in, Natasha quickly hooked him up to the machines, his heartbeat echoing in the room. Kelly continued compressions as Johnson appeared with gloves and medical gowns. His nurse- Abram, came in a few seconds later with a tray of assorted medical tools and placed them beside the bed, grabbing the defibrillator on the side panel and handing them to Kelly. When she turned it on, Yuuri immediately started to convulse and Johnson and Natasha held him down as a small line of blood trickled down Yuuri's nose. Abram grabbed the paddles hastily and quickly explained his action, "I know he's struggling to keep his pulse, so we need to make sure he can at least breathe. Maybe we should hook him up to the breathing machine and try that."

"When his pulse is strong enough then we can try it." Natasha discarded the white cloth, averting her eyes as Johnson hastily covered Yuuri with a new one. "Anesthetics." She deadpanned and studied the large scar on his stomach. The doctor turned toward the emergency button and pressed it, hearing the alarm sound to warn off everyone from the room. As Kelly injected Yuuri, another man walked in, his hands holding several sheets of black scans.

"Fractured. His right hand is entirely crushed." He grabbed a bag and continued, "There are several more fractured bones in his body, six severed ones and low blood count."

Johnson stared hard at his vitals. Kelly adjusted the oxygen mask. When Johnson nodded, Abram bent over the boy, carefully cutting into him with his precise scapal, Natasha quickly hooked Yuuri up to some donated blood to keep him from bleeding out.

They worked hard for the next forty minutes. Yuuri's heart stopped once more and Johnson had Kelly jumpstart him, conducting enough electricity from the defibrillators to be able to shock his heart. Natasha and Abram were cleaning the blood. Johnson gathered Yuuri's dark hair and pushed it away from his face, glaring at a small clump of ash stuck within it.

When he removed it, Yuuri's face slightly pinched and Johnson's breath hitched, he smiled and spoke soothingly, "It's alright. You're safe. We have you, Katsuki."

Yuuri's heart stopped.

**. . .**

**_Four days later..._ **

The church was crowded. People had come in from all over to pay their respects and offer condolences, not that everybody could fit. The general public was being blocked off from the center where the blue urn sat on a glorified podium with rows of white seats behind, showing where the crowd would sit. A red archway filled with flowers of all types stood behind the urn itself, creating a delicate scenery. The podium was adorned with a black and silver wide ribbon that flowed down the front with a thinner blue one in the middle. The white chairs all had silver and black ribbons tied around the back rest and were being filled by people. People whose eyes were bloodshot and trying to keep the tears in. Phichit, Otabek and Mila stepped out of the seats behind them and quietly made their way to the front. They ignored teary eyes of their friends. Mila caught Christophe's eye and the blonde walked over to him. The two boys shared a silent exchange then he cleared his throat, "…Vitya?"

The redhead shook her head.

Otabek was the first to speak to the crowd when it started, then Mila and finally Phichit who Chris quietly stood behind and placed his hand on his shoulder when his voice cracked. He tried so hard to keep the words just that; words. He wanted them to hold no emotion, no thought, and willed his voice to become as dead as the burnt boy next to him in the urn. Phichit didn't deserve to have so much life when his best friend's was brutally taken. His lips just moved and everyone just listened. A teary eyed Lilia watched beside a hysterical Mari and Hiroko.

That's when footsteps sounded behind Phichit. He numbly turned, his eyes filling with emotion since he first got here. Viktor stood beside him, his dark eyes staring out into the crowd and stood in the same stiff position as Yakov in the back. If the crowd wasn't already quiet, they became deathly so. Phichit swallowed and continued his speech, "…was an honor…to know…"

Then came the time to give the flowers. There was no specific type of flower because Yuuri loved them, even being fascinated by the ugliest weed. They all went up, one by one, couples hand in hand, went up to place their token on the podium beside the beautifully crafted urn. When Chris went up, he didn't return to his seat with his boyfriend. He took one look at Viktor and went to stand quietly at his side. When Mila walked back and it was Otabek's turn, he held out his hand to Yuri and gave him a gentle small smile. Yuri took it and his knees wobbled when Otabek kissed his temple. He placed the two lilies on top and Yuri put his hand against the urn, sniffing, "I'm sorry Katsudon. Forgive me."

"He did." Viktor said, his voice hard. The two boys spun around to see him standing behind them, Otabek emitting a tiny gasp and shockingly stepped back warily. All eyes were on him as he took the two steps to stand directly next to the urn. Then their mouths dropped when he gripped the podium and touched it. Yuri leaned into Otabek when he felt himself about to collapse as his eyes betrayed him and looked.

Viktor leaned in close, slowly, hesitatingly so and placed a gentle kiss against the urn.

Otabek's hand rubbed his back when Yuri looked up. They turned back to Viktor, who had broken out of his ice. He reached into his pocket, pulling out something small and golden. _A ring._

Viktor gently kissed the jewel and slid it onto his finger, staring at the urn with a somber smile. "I'm yours Yuuri. _Forever_. I know that's what you were trying to say. You're the only one. Wait for me, wherever you are. Please, wait for me." He placed his ringed hand against the material, "You will always be my one and only moya lyubov."

**. . .**

"Why are we meeting up old man? I told you I'm not affiliated with the Mafia anymore."

"I'm well aware of this Seung Gil."

"Then why am I here?"

"Do you recall one of your old comrades? A Ha-Jae?"

Seung Gil leaned back into the office chair, a frown fitted on his pale face. "Sadly I do. Why do you ask?"

"He's dead."

"That isn't news to me Yakov. Things travel fast in Russia."

"Ah, but this isn't the purpose of the conversation." The Russian dismissed. He too, leaned back into his chair and grabbed a glass cup, gulping down a hefty sip of vodka. "As you recall, Ha-Jae was killed by a person named Katsuki Yuuri."

"I'm well aware of that. I attended his funeral." The Korean grimaced and crossed his arms. "It's been two weeks. How's Nikiforov holding up with the death of his lover?"

"Not well." Yakov sighed. "But that's the issue I needed to bring up. I got a call the morning after the whole ordeal." He swallowed another gulp, "Katsuki _isin't_ dead."  
  
Stunned silence.

"... _what?_ "

"Exactly my reaction." Yakov stood up and swirled the drink within the cup, "The hospital's been keeping him alive for weeks. A surgeon by the name of Johnson specifically instructed I tell no one of this. They don't want the public hearing about this and we certainly don't need Viktor to get all hopeful. It's highly unlikely Yuuri will even recover."

"Then what the hell was the funeral all about? Who's ashes were in the fucking urn?" Seung Gil stood up with a flourish, growling at the opposing man.

"No ones. It was ash we collected from the warehouse after it burnt down."

"Well that's fucking brilliant!" Seung-Gil scowled at Yakov, "If Yuuri somehow manages to recover from all of this, do you think Viktor's going to be angry at the fact you've been hiding him this whole time?!"

"I expect it. That's why Georgi has been with him for the past few days, adverting him from becoming too suspicious of everything."

There was a snort. "Good luck with that shit."

**. . .**

_"I'm not dancing."_

_"So you'll dance with the other guests at Georgi's banquets, but not with me?"_

_"I'd rather do other stuff with you."_

_He laughed and his voice cascaded around him as his ears perked with the wonderous noise. Yuuri's hands grabbed his as he brought him closer and Viktor sighed at his warmth. "Dance with me," he whispered, coming so close to his lips. He leaned in towards Yuuri, his cheek against his as they swirled and dipped, Yuuri's smile shining brightly._

_Then he jerked to a stop and his smile faltered. His brown eyes glistened wetly at him, "Vitaya..."_

_Viktor froze._

_The warmth, it was fading. Yuuri's body grew cold as he started to shiver and shake and Viktor's hands tried to grab at him, "No! Don't go! Stay with me, please!"_

_Yuuri started to cough and his skin paled as the first splat of blood landed on his hand. He backed away from him, coughing more blood. Viktor lunged for him and tried to keep him against his chest as he yelled, "Hang on, please! Don't leave me! Don't leave me again!"_

_Yuuri was suddenly under him, struggling for breath as Viktor furiously tried to stop the bleeding. Yuuri writhed and screamed and he felt tears on his cheeks as he bent in close, "Don't leave me, please don't leave me, moya lyubov!"_

_But Yuuri wasn't listening as he continued to fade. Viktor screamed at him, begging and clinging, but he wasn't hearing him as the light started to fade from his eyes and his hands started to slip from his. Viktor fell to his knees, desperately trying to hold on as all the warmth that ever existed in him disappeared with the ever fading Yuuri. "NO! Please! I can't go on without you! Please!"_

_Yuuri's color started to pale and he stared vacantly at him and he recognized his own expression on Yuuri's face. Viktor shook his head wildly, seeing the same hollowness that had overtook him for the past few days, hating every inch of it on Yuuri. He could see his emptiness in his eyes and his body shook with terror and disbelief._

_Then Yuuri's hand started to let go and he pushed him away. Viktor grabbed him savagely, refusing to let go, but was powerless against his strength as he peeled off his fingers from his skin and stepped away, a cruel look in his eyes as they blamed him for his death. Yuuri hated him. Viktor didn't save him. He killed him and Yuuri hated him. Yuuri's eyes rejected his pain and love as they blinked out and left him alone in this hell that refused to release its hold._

_Viktor stared at the floor beneath him, his hands cold and wet with something sticky._

_Yuuri's body was gone. Black all around him. Cold._

_He was sitting in a puddle of blood._

_"Vitaya..."_

Viktor gasped and shot up in bed. His body was drenched in sweat as he heaved and panted, his heart drumming in his chest. He clutched at the mattress, the sheets spilled on the floor, and he squeezed his eyes shut as he felt wetness on his lashes. A giant thump rested in his throat and shivers rocked his body.

At a flash of lightening, Viktor jumped and cringed at the sound of thunder. It reverberated deep within his body like it always did now. Thunderstorms were his greatest enemy, as it had been for the past week and a half.

Almost two weeks...

Cold.

"No," he whispered, shaking his head as he hunched over the bed. Don't remember him that way; remember him happy and smiling, warm. Remember his laugh and his uniqueness, his innocence and kindness, remember...

_"What're you doing?"_

_With a final squirt, Yuuri put the bottle aside, "Eating my pizza,"_

_"With ranch?"_

Lightning

Viktor was out of his pajamas before the thunder. If he couldn't sleep, he'll work; it'll keep his mind away from-

_"You are 27 years old, and you wanted to go here?"_

_"Is there a problem?"_

_"No, its just…it's the Arcade."_

He slipped on his shirt and grabbed a pair of pants. Looking around the guest room that he spent the last few days in, he felt that disoriented feeling like he didn't belong here, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't go back in there, not when everything still had his scent. Then again, it's been so long since he last tried. Maybe it would be gone, maybe the walls would be faded and dark and lost that special feeling inside. Perhaps this will rid him of this hollowness and relieve some of the torure. It had too. He walked out of the room and slowly over to that one, his eyes taking in the fading doodles.

_I love you Viktor!_

Viktor blinked. He placed his hand on the wooden door, gritting his teeth and grabbed the knob. The door swished open.

It was just as they left it, save for the slight rumpling of the bed from when Mila had the clothes on it. The black vanity table was covered in picture frames, two combs, and a small knick-knack of Yuuri's. A pair of his ballet flats were still thrown in the corner next to Viktor's tidy pair of shoes. He caught sight of a crumpled pile of clothes, their clothes, still at the side of the bed from their last night together. Makkachin's old sleeping mat lay at the foot of the bed on the floor and the door to the restroom was open and he could see a small bottle of lavender shampoo. Yuuri's shampoo. The mirror reflected back at him with a painful lurch of the stomach with Yuuri's clothes on the floor where he dropped it to climb in the shower with him. A faint floral smell drifted into his lungs. Viktor could see him perfectly, knowing exactly how he would look sitting at that vanity table, fussing about how he looked or in the restroom brushing his teeth or lying in bed, his head hanging off while he snored cutely. Viktor could hear him laughing softly by the closest, feel his comb against him as he rushed into the room and that scent hit him with a punch. He could see it all too clearly, and his heart raced as he waited for Yuuri to come out of the restroom, his eyes bright and smiling.

It didn't happen.

He sucked in a breath.

_"I don't even deserve you. You could get anyone you wanted."_

Pain. Too much. Get out of here, get out!

_"I know... that's what I love about you. No matter who it is, you always try to be your best and help them, even if they don't deserve it."_

_"Did you just-"_

_"Yeah, I can get anybody I want, but the only person I want doesn't seem to love me back. Kinda sucks, huh?"_

_"I do love you."_

Get Out!

Viktor choked and leaped out of the room, slamming the door closed as he leaned heavily against it. He slid to the floor, an outcry clawing its way up and trying to force itself out of his mouth as he saw him, whole and alive, walking down the hall toward him, his hand extending, but as he drifted closer, he faded and Viktor squeezed his eyes, refusing to see more. His skin became cold and damp with sweat. Thunder boomed across the sky and Viktor was suddenly filled with the urgent need to shout at something, anything. Just to scream and shake in anger and let everything out.

He rushed outside, pushing his shoulder against the door, forcing his body through and running down the steps. Rain drizzled on him as he walked swiftly to the sidewalk, slipping in haste and landing on his knee. Standing back up, he was filled with anger and stomped hard on the ground. Why was he here? There's no point. The sky was a mixture of black and blue, flashing bright grey as lightening cracked over.

_"...do you think you'll ever get over thunder...?"_

His throat closed.

_"...because I like being your safe haven..."_

His knees gave out.

Haven; what a strange word. And to describe him. He let Yuuri suffer, allowed evil to come and consume and tear him apart. Fuck, he was the evil. Yuuri's blood screamed from his hands.

Viktor sat down for a long while, letting the rain soak in. He stayed there well after the storm passed, not moving or feeling, not thinking; consumed with guilt and utter heartbreak.

**. . .**

  
They were getting suspicious. Georgi couldn't keep this up, not when Viktor kept asking where the urn was and wanting to see where Yuuri would be resting. He had to return the ashes to Yakov, the urn more importantly since it wasn't real. None of it was.

Mila had snagged Yakov's work phone when the man dissapeared for another one of his "private" visits. They all were aware that Georgi knew Yakov was hiding something. The secretive outings had been a big clue. But Georgi couldn't continue. He trudged in, his downcast eyes on the ground. His shoulders slumped and his somber face contradicted his usually quirky mood. He didn't notice Mila looking at him curiously as he stared at his hand mournfully.

He saw him. Georgi saw him. When he confronted Yakov about having enough, he saw Yuuri laid out on the bed, his small frame disheveled and alive and...

He was _dying_.

They can't know, they can't! Not after all this! They won't be able to take it and they'll break far more than they already have. Georgi had seen and felt the darkness that shadowed them each and every day and the image of Viktor on his knees, consumed in his sadness, only proved more that they couldn't take more. This home was still healing and the knowledge of the two weeks, his survival, only to be taken again will completely destroy it! Georgi couldn't tell them!. He won't!

And when he did look up and saw that they were there, his fear immobilized his and he stuttered, "Guys…you-um…hi."

Otabek stepped forward, "What happened?"

His sentence repeated in Georgi's head several times before he could respond. He put on a fake smile, knowing very well that they could see past it and acted nonchalant, "What? Oh! Oh, no, nothing did! Yakov just wanted some coffee!"

"But he doesn't drink-"

Georgi waved him off and tried to laugh, "I guess he likes it now! He's been so crazy lately-"

"Liar."

The harsh word made him jump and his heart pounded in his chest. Otabek, Mila and Viktor looked at Yuri with questioning expressions as Georgi paled. Yuri glared, "You're lying."

Georgi quickly closed his mouth and clenched his hand to keep from shaking, "It wasn't my business. And it's not yours. I-"

"Georgi, what's going on?" Viktor held up his hands frustratingly, "Where's Yakov?"

His body trembled and he took a slight step back, his eyes looking around himself for an escape. They landed on the Mila in the far corner with Yakov's phone and went wide with horror, "What are- no! Y-you shouldn't...no! You shouldn't be on there. Get off of that now!"

Yuuri'll die; don't find out, he'll die! You'll lose him, don't find out, please...

Viktor's eyebrows pushed together as he concentrated and his stomach turned once more. The air around them became thicker with suspicion and Georgi's grim expression only made the forbidding atmosphere more pronounced. He shifted his weight nervously on his feet- an action never before seen -and slowly said, "What is...what is Yakov up to? We looked on his phone and he's been in contact with the..the hospital for awhile now."

_No!_

Georgi closed his eyes and pressed his lips together. There was no turning back; they've gone too far. Forgive me Yakov, he thought as they saw the surrender in his demeanor. Viktor held out his hands, "Georgi?"

He was shaking and pale and his hands felt clammy. Weakness was never welcomed, but that's all he felt at the moment; it was disgraceful. Viktor was strong and capable and he could tell him that yeah, Yuuri died, but telling Viktor that his Yuuri was still breathing- at the moment -was unthinkable.

"Yakov's been keeping something from you. From all of you..." Georgi finally found the courage to look at the group and swallowed. "Go to his files and you'll find everything." He choked back a sob and turned away, "I'm so fucking sorry..."

**. . .**

Two weeks and things were still as busy as ever. The remaining doctor team waited, either pacing in the waiting room or in the lab with another director who assisted in the miraculous patient. They were curious, but they knew it wasn't their business to involve themselves in. After all they were rookies.

Abram and Johnson never came out and Kelly was only seen twice. The only one that was allowed back in and out was Natasha, but every time she came out again she looked weary and concerned. She would sigh heavily and slouch into the chair and when another doctor asked what they needed her for, she replied, "His heart stopped. I'm the only one available to restart it with CPR."

Natasha was called in a lot more.

Days passed and it was still a hopeless case. The remaining doctors split either to help in the lab or stay in the medical bay for the off chance that they might be needed. Kelly finally came out, looking weary and gestured for Natasha. They quickly went back in.

Then a loud bang sounded through the room.

Immediately, the hospital staff ran towards the noise, preparing for whatever cause it could be . When they made it, they stopped short, recognizing the four people that stood among them.

Then the fourth member stepped in front of the short blonde, his fists trembling and glaring. The doctors halted as they recognized Viktor Nikiforov and anxiousness thickened the air. Viktor flicked out a gun and raised it with utter enmity. _"Yakov."_ He snarled.

Johnson was suddenly there, standing in front of the terrified crew with his hands up in a peaceful manner. "Whoa, Mr. Nikiforov, calm down. We-"

"You hid him! _HIM!_ FROM _ME!_ " At Viktor's words, Mila whipped out her own pistol and growled. Johnson yelped and skidded to a halt near Viktor, still holding his hands out. "Just listen-!"

"LISTEN!?" He shouted and the Doctors started. "DON'T FUCKING TELL ME TO LISTEN!" And with that, Otabek and Yuri grabbed their own weapons, both glaring venomously at the employees.

"Viktor! We're trying to help! Just listen to me!"

" _LIES!_ " A punch to the face was Johnson's answer. He tried to get off, grunting when Viktor landed a solid jab into his side and stomach, his gun aimed at his temple. Johnson winced at the feeling, his body being thrown off as Viktor held him by the front of his uniform.

Viktor got into Johnson's face and shouted with all his might, _"WHERE IS HE!?"_

Johnson tried to twist his wrists off, "We don't-"

"TELL ME!" Another punch. "WHERE IS YUURI?!"

"Here."

All movement stilled as the stoic voice reached them. Viktor's descending fist froze and his mouth pressed into a hard line. He slowly looked up, his blue eyes meeting the emotionally dark ones across the room. Yakov stood at the desk, a frown on his face. "Let the doctor go." He said.

Viktor snarled, _"You."_

"I said let him go."

"You don't give me orders!"

"You will follow anything I say at the moment or you will not receive the answers you want. You will obey me right now or I'll have your ass back in St. Petersburg in the next second." Yakov growled at him. "Your aggressive approach will prove fail if you do not stop now. You will lose. Both the standoff and him. And I will not think twice at forcing you out of here before you see him."

Viktor froze at his words. His lips parted in shock and he paled as all the members became statues. Mila stumbled as she landed hard on the ground, Otabek on the floor with wide eyes. Yuri looked confused. The Russian's gun lowered and the staff quickly moved back together watching anxiously.

"W-wha...?" Viktor breathed.

Yakov was unimpressed as he took a few steps forward. The action had an immediate response as Viktor dropped Johnson and his gun was aimed towards the older man. Yakov paused and looked around. "You disturbed the delicate atmosphere here that is critical to recovery."

"W-whatare you saying!?"

He merely looked at the rest of them and sighed. Walking the next several steps to stand in front of Viktor, he spoke, "Staff. Depart."

"YOU-"

"Depart." He snapped. Seeing the knowing nod from Johnson, the remaining doctors fled the room. Once they were out, both Russian leaders glared at each other, Mila, Otabek, and Yuri behind Viktor. Yakov looked at them all carefully before stating, "This is a hospital and threats will not be made. You will not go in search nor will you continue to upset this environment that is needed to keep him stable. Disobey me in anyway and I will keep him from you, do you understand me?"

Viktor was unfocused, trying to make sense of his words. "I-I...what are you-" he shook his head and took a small step back.

Yakov breathed heavily through his nose and carefully placed a hand on Viktor's shoulder, "Vitya... he's alive. He's alive."

Guns clattered to the floor.

He made eye contact with all of the group, taking in their stone expressions and Viktor's pale, blank one. "Why...why didn't you tell me?"

Yakov frowned down at the ground. "Although he's alive for now, it's barely anything for the doctors to work off of. Yuuri isn't going to make it Viktor. He died before and he's going to die again. He's not there, if anything he's in on the verge of death's door, barely even here." He swallowed hard, "I'm sorry..."

Viktor swiftly shook his head, his feet tripping over each other as he tried to back away, "No, no, no...please, no..." He gasped as he struggled to focus, the room tilting at an odd angle.

Yuuri was going to die.

Again.

His Yuuri was lost.

" _NO!_ Don't touch me!" He snarled pushing off the hand on his shoulder, "Don't fucking touch me!"

"Vitya, calm down."

His heart drummed in his chest and the room began to spiral out of control and he felt the cold wall press against his back. No. Get away from the cold. Cold is the enemy. Viktor pushed himself away and staggered, violently shoving the body that moved to stand next to him. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" He shouted, not able to look up at the shadowy demons before him.

He needed to get out. That was the only way. His breathing wasn't breathing at all as he sucked in one gulp after the other as the space around him became much too small. Everyone was crowding him now and he momentarily wondered why they were all giving him such strange expressions.

Then he felt his eyelash damp and noticed they could all see the young man breaking with his desponding struggle to stay upright.

Viktor's shoulders shook and his eyes burned. He couldn't lose it here. Not with everyone watching, he needed to get out. These people... they weren't the one to lose himself with. Viktor needed _Yuuri_ ; only with him will he loose himself completely. He was the only one and this revelation gave him the strength he needed to redirect the searing pain and feel power in his limbs.

_He needed Yuuri._

_He would find him._

_Yuuri._

Viktor didn't care if the doctors tried to stop him. His mind was made up and without a care in the universe, he dashed to the door. Mila could have easily grab ahold of him, Otabek possibly even beating him to the door. And yet, as Viktor sprinted, his expression holding dire wretchedness, they didn't move. When he threw the door open, they didn't chase after.

He was spiraling out of control. Everything was crashing down. Viktor could feel it as he cut corners, desperation soaring and pushing him to find the room. Where was the hall? It was just here! His breathing was forced as he staggered in his run and nearly slid to the floor when he took the next turn too fast. The plain halls all looked the same to him, the rapid, fatling beating of his heart bouncing back. His feet made hard, loud stomps as he kept pushing his speed and trying to make sense of the rooms he was passing. No doctors were around, no one followed and when he didn't recognize that corridor that had given him an instant reaction, he fell into panic.

_Where is he, where is he, where is he!?_

His legs pumped harder than ever as he turned into a room, any room, and bashed his fist in the wall when he didn't recognize it or see Yuuri. Viktor leaned heavily against the door frame, the lump in his throat threatening to overpower his control and push him over. Viktor punched the wall again and took strength from his anger. Letting the fire catch air, he pushed his way through the next corridor, letting out a loud groan in frustration when he didn't find him. Viktor shouted and kicked the wall, his knuckles swelling from the forceful blows. The cold metal pressed against his forehead as the sob of defeat tried to claw its way out. The walls closed in around him, isolation at its best as breathing became gradually harder.

A steady beeping was heard over his panting.

He stopped breathing for a moment, listening.

It came from around the corner, further down as it was faint and hard to hear. Viktor stood and swayed as the blood rushing to his head made him dizzy. He pressed his hands against the wall and slowly walked around the corner. Light faintly filled the hall from the wide double doors at the end, illuminating the smooth metal. The beeping was low, still distant and tugging pulled at his tired limbs, gently caressing him forward. His eyes instinctively tried to see past the small rectangular windows on the doors and his hands started to tremble. It seemed like hours before he reached the doors, nervousness quickening the internal drum within that was bruising his ribs. When he put his hand on the door, he paused.

What would he do?

Two weeks. Two weeks since he last saw him, held him... since he was killed and died in his arms. The memory was so vivid and there as Viktor was able to recall every detail perfectly as if it happened just this morning. That day was burned into him, an eternal scar that will never disappear and became more noticeable with each passing day. His mind quarreled with his body that wanted nothing more than to run inside and see Yuuri. But, like always, his analytical brain went overboard,

The truth was; Viktor was _afraid_. Was it worth it, seeing him again only to lose him in a way that almost overshadowed his last death. When Yuuri first closed his eyes, he had done so looking at him with love, his fingers caressing his cheek and his name... Now, he won't see his eyes, he won't hear his voice, a last goodbye.

How could he see him?

It would be his worst nightmare come true, seeing Yuuri like this. At least before, he had memories of his happiness and caring nature and never had to see him broken and... _gone_.

The beeping kept on.

His hand wasn't moving.

Viktor closed his eyes and dropped his hand, shuddering as he did. When he reopened them, he mournfully took notice of the ring still on his pink finger. Gently sliding it off, he held it up to the dim light; well, it was Yuuri's ring, dead or not, and because he was no longer there didn't mean his love for Yuuri was gone. Yet, what was the point of giving it to him if he would just have to take it back off when they burn- when Yuuri truly was cremated...ash...

Fuck it. This was his promise to him. The promise that he would stay loyal to Yuuri forever and after and they would be reunited once again in another life. They would have their happy ending.

Taking a deep breath, Viktor pushed open the door. The room was grey and the still air stung his nose as the sterilized aroma wafted around. There were no windows in the room, but a curtain was against the wall. Viktor looked around, wondering where the beeping was coming from since he didn't see any machinery. A large bin was in the far corner and out of curiosity he walked over and nudged the lip. Light from above caught a white cloth as he opened it and when he spotted dark red on the sheet he jumped back, widely staring at the bin. That's his...

He trembled.

Trying to slow his heartbeat, he noticed that there was a shadow behind the curtain and for a second wondered why the window was covered. But when he went up to inspect, the beeping became louder and he froze as he realized what was behind the curtain. It wasn't covering a window at all, but splitting the room in two and shielding the medical bed behind it. His body numbed and he clutched at the air. The gold of his ring reflected off the tile. Just give him the ring, and then you can leave. _Simple, easy; you can do it._

Viktor pulled back the curtain, never lifting his eyes from the ring and tried not to cringe at the beeping. He kept his eyes strictly on the bleak tile and had to stop for a moment when the corner of the bed was in his view. Maybe he shouldn't look at Yuuri, it'll help right? If he didn't see him then he wouldn't feel as much and not see that idleness in him. So, closing his eyes tightly he walked the few steps to the bed, his hand blindly trailing along the metal rail and feeling the sheets.

When his hand bumped into an object, he turned his face away. Very gingerly, he explored around the bump, making sure that it was indeed a hand and put his own under the sheet in search for Yuuri's finger. His skin touched another and he gasped at the warmth instantly shooting up his arm. The muscles and bones felt revived by the glow and immediately transferred to his frigid core. Viktor's hand was enveloped in sunshine as his fingers instinctively sought out the ones that would fit so perfectly, interlocking as the warmth spread up to his shoulder. Viktor steadied himself against the bed, his legs unable to hold him up when Yuuri's hand fit wholly in his.

He couldn't help it. He had to look.

The instant his eyes fell on Yuuri's face, all his resolve burned in a wicked blaze, the oblivion that once clouded his mind cleared with stark clarity. All the anguish and hate that overshadowed what was once a peaceful, affectionate home was lacerated until it no longer existed. With the annihilation of the darkness came the revelation of utter euphoria. The hole inside closed in on itself and a high pitch ringing sounded in his ear as his fears were chased away just by simply seeing him.

Then…pain.

It cut across his torso, deep and gashing, as he took in his face. Yuuri's lips were paler than the rest of his skin, frowning, and the corner of his mouth was cut. A dark discoloring stained his cheek and with a loud sobbing choke, Viktor saw the gash in which the dagger had left. Yuuri's eyelashes touched just below his high cheek bones and his eyebrows were pinched in the middle. Black hair was limp and matted against his head, though it still retained its rich color, curling slightly at the ends and just a bit longer.

To see Yuuri after so long gave Viktor a jolt he couldn't comprehend. The river of sorrow overfilled and the sob could be contained no longer. His fingers gathered a small strand, stroking its silkiness. Standing now, directly beside the bed and bending over him, Viktor tortured himself more by brushing his lips against Yuuri's forehead. It was meant as a last kiss, since the last time was stained in red. He didn't mean for his heart to nearly stop as he touched him nor did he take into consideration the impending whimper that strangled out. But this final salute wasn't enough; it didn't feel the frantic need within. Viktor pressed his hands against Yuuri's cheeks to gain more contact, going as far as kissing down his temple. Still no.

Viktor's thumbs grazed under Yuuri's eye and his palm fondled his bruise, trying to rub it away. Yuuri's skin warmed against his touch and electricity shocked through.

Even in death he was beautiful...

Viktor smoothed the lines between Yuuri's brows, relaxing his face from the frown and stared at him in rapture. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you so much. This is all my fault; I should've known." The lump grew. "I don't know if you can hear me; We can make it through this Yuuri, me and you, and Otabek and Phichit and Yurio; we can do it together. The doctor's say there's nothing we can do, but you're stronger then that. Just...just come back. Please, Yuuri," his voice cracked, making his whisper rough and raspy. "I need you. Baby, come back to me, please. Don't leave me here alone because I can't take it anymore. I want nothing in this world if you're not with me; there's no meaning here! Don't leave moya lyubov, please, come back! I can't do this without you!" Viktor pressed his forehead to Yuuri's, tears spilling freely. Breathing took effort as his body weighed down and didn't fight as the sobs finally tore through. Nuzzling his face into Yuuri's neck, he cried, "Don't leave me, don't leave me! Yuuri, please!"

His lips kissed his neck, leaving no part on Yuuri's jaw untouched as he made his way to his chin. He opened his red-blue eyes and saw Yuuri's skin glisten under the light before pressing his mouth to his. Viktor kissed him hard, needing to feel him as his cheeks became wet from his. Viktor reached down for his hand, never breaking apart their lips, and brought it up to his face. Yuuri was unresponsive.

Lifeless.

Viktor forced his mouth away and returned to his hiding place in Yuuri's neck where he wept, "Come back, come back- I need you. Please! Don't leave me again. Not again, please..."

Viktor was so distraught that he didn't notice the steady breathing pace on his hair. Just a slight movement of air, electrifying the nerves around. He would've felt his warmth radiating off against his cheek and his will wouldn't have started to crumble. He could've heard the gentle intake of air and if he looked closely at the sheets, could see the slight rising and falling of Yuuri's chest if he wasn't so distracted.

It took a lot of effort, but brown eyes shot open wide with alarm and glanced frantically around. He blinked rapidly, desperate to bare his surroundings when a wail echoed. That's when he noticed the body curled beside him, weakly crumbled and heavy.

He frowned and shifted, causing the body to rocket up and look at him.

Yuuri froze, speaking barely above a whisper. "Viktor?"

There was a strangled cry of disbelief. _"Yuuri..."_

* * *

Find me here on: [MY TUMBLR](https://victuuriscreechhh.tumblr.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: see? I didn't kill him. Almost, but didn't. 
> 
> Yuuri: *frowns* I did die. I was impaled and nearly cremated. 
> 
> Me:Yea...but only for like an hour *rolls my eyes* suck it up ya big baby. You're gonna be reunited with Viktor next chapter so shut up. 
> 
> Yuuri: bitch, I better be.
> 
> Me: *dramatic sighs* you readers see what I gotta deal with? *glares at Yuuri* you sassy little shit. Anyways! The suffering is now coming to an end! Huzzah! Only two more chapters left and this story is done! Crazy, huh? 
> 
> ANNOUNCEMENT BELOW: 
> 
> Yes! There are only two chapters left which means most of my focus will be directed at my other current story- Conflicted Oppurtunity! But never fear, because my mind pops up with random frickin ideas all the time and once this story comes to a close, a new one shall be posted! 
> 
> Yes, ya heard me. A new story! 
> 
> Now here are my two options for y'all. (If you follow me on tumblr you would know this already and be able to access the first chapters to each choice later) 
> 
> 1\. Reflections- (soulmate AU where they're both still ice skaters) The mirror shows you how you truly are, but for a soulmate, it shows what was. All Yuuri and Viktor can see are ghosts and they don't want to become one. {Basically, they are able to learn from their past lives on how to connect with their missing partner; aka- to reunite one again} 
> 
> 2\. Eros and the Playboy- Yuuri Katsuki's alter ego was nothing like him. Eros was flexible, silent, confident, seductive, a master thief. Nobody would suspect him to be the allusive charming criminal. Not a single soul. 
> 
> Viktor Nikiforov was the best spy in the agency. He was a charming fellow- a playboy at heart. One of the top Agents in the CIA, he was riding on his high of life. 
> 
> It was a game of lies. It was a game of lust. It was never supposed to be a game of love. But someone unexpected changed all that; the enemy. 
> 
> {Spy AU where the bad guy and good guy fall in love with each other, yet play cat and mouse with one another not knowing their alter egos) also *cough, cough Otabek’s a DJ and Yuri’s a rookie spy- *cough*and Phichit's the hacker for Yuuri *cough*}. 
> 
>  
> 
> NOW! those are the two options and I hope they intrigue y'all! Woot woot! All aboard the Victuuri train! Anyways, PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED IT TO LIVE
> 
> Yuuri: quit being so dramatic. 
> 
> Me: y'know, I can still kill you off. 
> 
> Yuuri: *sweats* please comment for her.


	14. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short moment between the two lovers and a bit on Yuuri's perspective in his glimpse of death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda hella short, but that's cause the epilogue is gonna be hella long.

  _I made a lot of mistakes in my life, but if every single one had to happen to make sure I was right here, right now, to meet you, then I forgive myself for them all - K. Towne JR_

* * *

  _He died._

From the moment his eyes were closed there was nothing, but darkness. He heard the hopeful pleads of Viktor and the churning deep in his gut that refused to let go, but the moment he was laid on a gurney, the paramedics had decreed his decease.

So why was he still semi-conscious?

Yuuri wasn't sure what happened; maybe he lost too much blood during the procedure or hopefully passed away again because the pain was so fucking blinding. Whatever happened, he was grateful as he didn't feel the pain. It just vanished somehow. Well, he felt some, but only on the lines of discomfort and a slight throbbing, but never the intenseness of when he was in his body. Then there was a rush. It was unlike the ones around and for some strange reason he welcomed it. But it was as if a jolt of electricity tingled his senses. This feeling caused him to stir, wanting to check his body and peek through his eyes. But as the pain registered, the scream was all he released. It wasn't long after that that he felt touch on his physical self and the distraught tones of two voices. One was clearly female and the other male and this worried him. I mean, if he was dead then why could he feel? His body was being touched and lifted, carried he discovered. What is happening to his body and who are these people that had such strange voices? Yuuri didn't understand a thing they were saying, not that he could hear them very well.

What was going on?

Before he knew it, there were other voices, sounding just as worried and anxious as the female and male. _Wait, worried?_ Since when has anyone ever worried over him? What is this? Fighting back his extreme curiosity and uneasiness Yuuri stayed in his haven. He silently took in the gentle grazes, soothing strokes and healing that seemed to be done to his body. Yuuri didn't understand what was going on until a gentle tugging pulled at his hair, gathering out some strange clump and he was delighted at the sensation. His sudden awe at the kind touch caused him to drift slightly closer and so he felt something pulled out of his head and winced. He quickly drifted back to stay until he was released, but not before he heard with absolute clarity _"It's alright. You're safe. We have you, Yuuri."_

Emotions shot through Yuuri, shocking his body and startled to find that his heart stopped as a result. It was mere emotions of confusion, fear, suspicion and relief that caused his heart to falter, but the voice. It was familiar and he was comforted. As time passed he could feel his body recuperating, and for this Yuuri was grateful. Sure, his body was extremely weak, but that would stop it from releasing the small amount of energy he gained.

Warmth shot up his arm and straight to the soul. Yuuri gasped, his form flashing at this sensation that sent tingles through his being. Something grazed against his hand. Yuuri shivered, pain being his first expectation. Then the strangest sound was heard and he jolted as he recognized the sound from the moment he supposedly died. The unknown sensation spread over his face and at the presence all his pain vanished in thin air while the tingling turned into something he didn't understand. It grazed under his eyes, over his face. _Were those kisses? Wait, who was kissing him? Why-_

Yuuri stilled as a new voice graced him.

"...love...love you so much...all my fault...known...if you can hear me...remember...here. We can make it through this Yuuri...can do it together. Just come back. Please, Yuuri," Yuuri shivered at the anguish in the voice as it continued, "I need you...come back... Don't leave me here alone...want nothing in this world... Don't leave Yuuri, please, come back!"

He clutched at his shifting form as the voice penetrated deep, piercing him with a new kind of pain that had him craving for more. Yes, he wanted to hear more. That voice...that voice was...it... By the way...what is silver? Why did he think of such a color at this time?

"Don't…leave me! Yuuri, please!" The warmth flooded him. He nearly jumped when his lips sparked with feeling."Come back, come back- I need you… Don't…. Not again, please..."

Yuuri halted at his hole over his body as the voice became muffled and pleading while his body was being caressed with this foreign sensation. He tightened his grip and waited till the voice spoke again. But it didn't and instead this sensation only became more comforting as his body was touched along his hands, his side and his stomach...which didn't hurt.

Wasn't he impaled there?

It didn't hurt...

What is love?

This was the most frequent word it spoke of, usually followed by 'you' and another statement that sounded…devotional? Or perhaps- what was that other word that he didn't fully grasp? Yuuri didn't know that meaning or remember where he heard it from, but it seemed appropriate as it kept repeating around him to explain the tone in which the voice used... What was it…passion? Yes, that's it! Passion!

What is passion?

The voice told of a man who stole his heart which exhilarated him. But this voice… Yuuri was strangely ashamed to be thinking of such things. For some reason he felt guilty as it spoke its tales of this man it spoke so highly of, as if he were to tell the voice of his thoughts and need for death it would fiercely reprimand him. Yet, this voice never ceased to comfort him. He became anxious to hear it, sighing with peace whenever it touched his body, sending waves of warmth over him. Even though the voice was distant and its words were choppy, it never ceased to fill him with euphoria. Who was he?

_Viktor._

The startled realization made Yuuri jump in his bed and blearily look down at whatever was on him. It was the voice that had been talking to him for so long. The one that was so needy for his return. He couldn't die, not when Viktor needed him.

"Viktor?"

Viktor's eyes were a disgusting shade of red and his lip trembled, but those blue eyes of his were wide with alarm. It was like he just saw a ghost. I mean probably he did, Yuuri didn't know if he was alive or what.

"Yuuri..."

Like a tidal wave, Viktor leapt at him and nearly crushed him with the intense hug he just commenced. Yuuri yelped and collided back into the bed then suddenly recalled everything. What had happened, how he died, what this idiot tugging to him meant to him. How much he loved the idiot and actually how heavy he was and ow...ow...OW!

"Get off me ya big lug!"

Despite what he said, Yuuri wrapped his arms tighter around the trembling Russian and kissed his temple. Viktor stared wide eyed at him, tears filling his eyes as Yuuri smiled. "I...love you" he pressed him closer.

_I love you._

Viktor was in a trance; Yuuri's golden eyes being his only vision and his voice his only sound. He knew nothing outside his touch, him being his sole star that outshone the brightest sun. There was nothing that existed outside the man that looked at him with fatigue. But when Yuuri shifted his body and winced, a low groan of pain reverberating around him, reality crashed down on him and he started.

"Yuuri! God I missed you so much!"

Yuuri smiled, his eyes crinkling up in joy, "I missed you too."

Viktor gave a strangled laugh and hugged him tighter. "Fuck I love you. I love you so much baby, please god don't ever try something like that again."

Yuuri smiled again. "I'll do it as long as you quit."

Viktor automatically knew what he was referring to and nodded eagerly. "You don't have to ask me twice, I'm done. The mafia can be taken over by Yuri, he's my successor anyways."

There was a quirk of Yuuri's lips and he smirked at him. Viktor narrowed his eyes, "What?"

"Nothing."

"No, tell me."

Yuuri gave a mischievous grin and eyed him. "Well I wake up practically from the dead and I still haven't gotten kissed? Tsk tsk Vitaya I thought you loved m-"

Viktor crashed his lips against his before Yuuri could finish his sentence. Instinct took over and Yuuri quickly wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled Viktor closer, him responding with nipping at his bottom lip and making Yuuri stifle a snort.

That's when it him. Viktor would always want more; more of his kisses, more of his touches, more Yuuri hugs, his kindness and caring soul, his patience and fire, his innocence and naughtiness, more of his smiles and laughter, his love, heart, he wanted all of it. Viktor wanted Yuuri, the danseur and fighter, the anxious boy from Haetsu. All of it.

After all, he does love him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ugly sobbing* ITS BASICALLY OVER! AGHHHHH 
> 
> Phichit: Hey Gayson, ya still got one more chapter. 
> 
> Me: shit u right. 
> 
> Phichit: I know. Plus it's gonna be a hella fluffy ending too, huh?
> 
> Me: u right again. 
> 
> Badass Yuuri: *pops out of nowhere* WELL WHERE AM I SUPPOSED TO GO NOW?!
> 
> Me: boiiiii! You're gonna be in my other story, Eros & The Playboy! I just posted the first chapter a few hours ago and you already kick like 20 people's asses. Plus you're a bomb ass theif dude! 
> 
> Badass Yuuri: oh yeah. 
> 
> Me: mmmmmhmmm *turns to invisible camera like they do on the Office* ALRIGHT FOLKS! If you want some badass, confident, hella sexy Yuuri Katsuki, a hacker Phichit, two secret agent Russians, anddddd a DJ Otabek then read my newest story: Eros & The Playboy! 
> 
> Otabek: *gives a thumps up* Otayuri is cool. 
> 
> Viktor: THEY'RE NOT IN EROS & THE PLAYBOY FOR YOUR OTAYURI THEYRE IN IT FOR THE VICTUURI
> 
> Otabek: didn't your wallet get stolen by Yuuri?
> 
> Viktor: *blushing red* yeah...but at least he didn't flip me like Yuri did to you! 
> 
> Me: *ignores the two red idiots* Just go read if yer interested. Thanks again and please comment!


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little clips of life after 2 long years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to give a very big thank you to everyone who continued to support my story and agh, *tears up* comment and stuff. I never expected my first official serious story to be so successful! UGH and it's ending now, fuck I cried at 4AM when I wrote this and I'll cry now as I post it.

_True love doesn't have a happy ending, because true love never ends - D.B_

* * *

**_Two Years Later..._ **

  
Viktor moaned in annoyance as a stray beam of light escaped the dark drapes that hung over the wall length window shone right in his face. He flipped over in an attempt to escape the rays of morning and his naked body pressed against another. Reaching out his arm to pull the body closer, he intertwined their legs and rested his head on his shoulder. A soft sweet laugh roused him and trailing fingers on his bare back gave him chills. "Haven't you slept in enough?"

Oh, crap, what time was it? Wait... is that his nipple next to his mouth. He tilted his head slightly. Yup, that's it. Yuuri snickered again when his kisses started and playfully smacked him, "Oh, no. You had your fun last night, which is the reason why we're still in bed at noon."

He mumbled into his skin, shifting for more access.

"I'd enjoy spending the remainder of the day in bed with you, but I need to go shower and you didn't give me a chance to last night, seeing as you kidnapped me the second I walked through the door." Yuuri's chest rose with his laughing. Viktor felt his fingers travel to the back of his neck, playing with his silver hair. Instantly, all the loneliness he felt the past four days without him were gone and he marveled at the magic his fingers contained. Curse Lilia for taking him on tour. When Yuuri ran his fingers through your hair, it was as if no problems existed. After nearly two years together as a couple, Viktor learned pretty fast that the best stress reliever was Yuuri's fingers.

Of course he hasn't told anyone because if Christophe or Yuri found out they'd never let him live it down.

Yuuri wiggled from beneath him, rubbing places that made him groan out loud and he smirked. Viktor grabbed his wrist and moved on top of him, aligning their bodies and began devouring his neck with kisses. Yuuri's laugh was his second favorite sound in the world; first place belonged to his moan of pleasure that sent tingles down his spine which he just made as his morning wood nudged his own. Viktor watched him carefully as he pushed against him again, harder this time, and shivered when Yuuri's hips went up to meet him.

Viktor kissed his way down his neck, over his chest and back up, inwardly applauding himself as goose bumps rose on Yuuri's skin. "Didn't you get enough sex last night, Vitaya?" He breathed as his member nudged his again, slipping inside for the briefest time.

"It's _never_ enough. I can never get enough of you. I want you, always."

Yuuri smiled and rotated his hips against him, nudging at the bottle of lube on their bedside table, "If this is your reaction to me being on tour for a few days then I should tell Lilia to take me out more often."

Viktor stopped and glared at him, "You wouldn't."

" _Oh_ , I would." His voice dropped, becoming sultry. "Since you can't get enough."

Viktor moved his lubricated hand between them, slipping his thumb to rub against Yuuri's entrance. He gasped, arching his back. Viktor smirked and played him a little more before pushing himself inside of him. Yuuri's mouth dropped open, a long throaty moan echoing around them. "And from what _I'm_ hearing- and feeling -you didn't get enough either."

" _Four_ hours of sex wasn't enough?" Yuuri's words ended with a lustful cry when Viktor pulled back, leaving the tip inside, before thrusting back in. "When... were...you...the... _one_...with- _staminha_ -!"

"You know you love it."

Yuuri laughed, "Okay, okay..yes. I love you my Vitaya."

"Say that again."

"My Vitaya."

"Again."

Yuuri laughed against his lips, "My Vit- _Agh! Ohh, ahh…"_ he moaned as he pumped into him. He started to shift and Viktor seized the opportunity to angle his hips. Yuuri's hands tugged at his silver hair, his hips meeting his thrusts and Viktor rejoiced in Yuuri's singing of his name until they came together.

Oh, yeah, Viktor was _never_ going to get enough of this.

As he lay limp in Yuuri's arms, coming down from his climax, their wedding popped into his mind and his plans. Their bodies glistened with sweat, both panting lightly and he smirked at Yuuri's bed head as he pushed him away, "That wasn't how I planned to start my day!"

"Would you have it any other way?"

"Yes! A shower first would have been nice." Viktor rolled off him and laughed heartily when he saw Yuuri's legs shaking and he wobbly walked into the bathroom.

"Okay there, beloved?"

Yuuri glared at him, "Shut up, this is your doing."

"Wanna come back to bed?"

The door closing with a bang caused another laugh to erupt from Viktor, Yuuri's grumbling heard over the sound of the shower. "Don't get cocky Mr. Nikiforov! I locked that door!"

"Yeah like that can stop me," Viktor answered. Yuuri started yelling in Japanese, trying to hold back a hysterical laugh when Viktor yelled gibberish back at him.

"Have I told you I love you this morning?!"

"No," Viktor smiled. He shuffled a bit and quickly made the bed, hearing Yuuri move around in the shower.

"I love you Viktor!"

Viktor's smile widened when he called back, "I love you too moya lyubov!"

**. . .**

From the time he had met him, Yuuri quickly understood that when Minami Kenjirou wanted to do something, there were two unyielding conditions that governed the actions he took.

1) It would be very dramatic.

2) And it would be very fast.

So Yuuri really couldn't understand why he was so surprised that there was a short yellow- red haired man at his front door, protesting in very loud Japanese against his upcoming nuptials that was not with him, only a single day after receiving his wedding invitation.

Come to think of it, Yuuri was a little surprised that he hadn't gotten here sooner.

Knowing that there was no chance of getting a word in edgewise, Yuuri simply stepped back and let his friend/worshipper inside, calmly ignoring his heartbroken threats of killing Viktor, or Yuuri, or himself, or all three, and offered him some water.

He soon regretted that, because the liquid only served to alleviate any dry tiredness in Minami's throat, and allow him to start his rant anew.

Yuuri started to groan to himself when Phichit entered and sat down, turning the TV on. Minami saw him and started laying the blame on Phichit for his loss of his favorite crush, and Phichit scoffed then lovingly responded with a nasty thump to the younger boy's forehead. In a matter of seconds, the two were brawling like two 10 year-olds in a playground, and Yuuri rushed over to separate the fighting boys, grunting in his efforts, crying out when an ill-placed sneaker crashed onto his shoe-less foot, followed promptly by an accidental elbow to the gut. Ignoring the pain, though, Yuuri continued his yells for them to stop.

And they did stop. But not because of Yuuri. Rather, it was due to Yuuri's front door opening with a crash, sending it splintering to the wall, revealing the tall form of Viktor Nikiforov, who lowered his foot and strode in, casting a frantic, searching look over his fiance, taking in his messy, frightened form, and then switched his gaze to the two men on either side of him.

The last time Yuuri had seen that look on his face, he had been staring at Ha-Jae.

Only a five-foot leap to land in front of his husband-to-be saved Phichit and Minami from a certain death. "Viktor, its not what you think!"

Silver eyebrows rushed together over stormy eyes, "Oh, so I didn't just hear my fiancee screaming, 'Stop it!' to two guys who looked like they were fighting you?"

"No! I-I mean yes all that happened, but they-"

Minami came to his rescue, "I'm Yuuri-Kun's friend. _Best_ friend."

Phichit kicked his ankle from where he laid on the ground and scoffed. "Bitch, you thought."

Viktor paused for a moment, trying to process the statement he had just heard; a statement that to him, seemed utterly ridiculous.

"Do you beat up all of your friends?"

Minami turned bright red, "I was _ah_ , upset that he was getting married."

"Couldnt've just been happy for Yuuri, huh?"

Minami's eyes popped out with anger, "I don't even know you! How could I have possibly been happy for him? And besides," Minami added, "I've loved him for longer than you've known Yuuri; _I_ deserve to be-"

"Out." All faces revealed surprise at the sudden savagery in the wealthy CEO's voice. No one moved.

" _NOW!_ " he barked, and Minami dashed to the exit, pausing only to tell Yuuri that he would call him. Phichit looked between the two and yelped at the cold stare of Viktor and soon joined the man outside.

Viktor slammed the splintered door after them, barely taking notice of it creaking apologetically back open, the broken doorjamb unable to hold it closed. All of his focus was on the lovely tanned man, biting his lip, brown eyes staring back at him, a desperate annoyance in them at the events that had gotten so out of hand, with a slight tinge of fear.

An apprehensive silence hung its stormy clouds in the room, and Yuuri waited for the icy winds to blow, and for cruel lightning to strike.

They didn't fight often, but when they did, it often brought bad memories for Yuuri. It was for this reason that Viktor managed to keep his voice only a few octaves below shouting.

"Tell. Me. What. Happened."

Cautiously pleased that Viktor had retained enough control this time to keep his voice down, Yuuri took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to straighten out his tangled thoughts.

Yuuri had met Minami a long time ago when he was 15 and Minami was 12. Apparently Minami had admired Yuuri from afar and although they were young, Minami predicted the two would be together one day.

His crush obviously, had never been concealed, and Yuuri had nearly drowned in all the cards, candies, flowers, gifts, and compliments that were showered on his sweet, innocent little head daily. Unfortunately for Minami though, Yuuri never did reciprocate his affections, for despite all of his naivete, he wouldn't cross that line beyond friendship because that meant if things didn't work out then their relationship would likely crash.

Even though Minami understood this, it still didn't stop him from serenading Yuuri at all hours of the night, trying to out-sing his last each time, that is until a grumpy Mari Katsuki sprayed him with the water hose so that he would shut up and she could get some sleep.

Viktor was currently laughing outright at a picture of the sodden admirers that Yuuri had snapped after one such occurrence.

"Are there any other psychotic ex-boyfriends I should worry about moya lyubov?"

Yuuri's lips tilted ruefully upwards, "Oh, you have _no_ idea Viktor."

And it was Yuuri's turn to laugh at the jealously terrified expression that came over his fiance's face.

**. . .**

Being the keen, organized, individual that he was, Yuuri had a checklist for his upcoming marriage. When Viktor had asked him to be his forever that faithful day he awoke from the hospital two years ago, his fiancé had stated he didn't care how they got married, as long as they did. And that he wanted a lot of cake.

Seeing as Viktor was a large CEO of a major company, and he had somewhat of a large extended mafia family....the wedding was going to be particularly big. And being the person Yuuri was...he had made his plan for success.

**Wedding Checklist**

_Six or more months ahead_

_(x) Discuss plans with future mate, in-laws, and parents._

_(x) Decide on the size and type of wedding._

_(x) Work out budget._

_(x) Check legal requirements._

_(x) Book reception location._

_(x) Contact photographer._

_Four months_

_(x) Choose (from existing wardrobe), purchase, or sew wedding garments._

_(x) Order flowers._

_(x) Choose and order invitations._

_Two months_

_(x) Send invitations._

_(x) Purchase rings._

_(x) Obtain necessary documents._

_One month_

_(x) Try on wedding outfits._

_(x) Confirm any appointments and orders made._

_(x) Write thank you gifts for any gifts already received._

_Two weeks_

_( ) Start taking personal belongings to new accommodations._

Yuuri looked up from his checklist.

"Viktor?"

The man in question paused with a sigh, "Yes Yuuri?"

"The movers do know that they are taking my dresser to your condo and my other furniture to the storage, right?"

"Yes Yuuri."

He placed an X in the empty box, but more thoughts crept up.

"The hotel rooms are reserved?"

"Yes Yuuri."

"And Chris did confirm the RSVP's?"

"Yes Yuuri."

"And the food?"

"Yes babe."

"And the DJ?"

"Yes dear."

"Yuri does have the rings?"

"Yes honey."

"And he knows not to let Phichit touch them?"

"Yes sweetheart."

"And your tuxedo is all situated?"

"Yes darling."

"And the press is aware that they can only be allowed to take pictures before, after, and for two minutes during the wedding?"

"Yes angel cake."

"And that they are not allowed at the reception in any way?"

"Yes sugarplum."

"And you have the itinerary for the honeymoon?"

"Yes boo."

"And you mailed the thank you cards to all of the employees who donated to our wedding fund?"

"Yes shnookum."

"And are you still going to practice pet names on me without letup?"

"Yes butter biscuit."

"I call my Japanese hubby veto power upon 'butter biscuit'."

"Yes moya lyubov."

"Now that's an endearment I like. You can go back to Tetris, thank you for answering my questions."

"Yes love."

Yuuri smiled at this other approved moniker and returned to his checklist.

**. . .**

"Viktor!" The new groom and his husband turned their attention from the (surprisingly not chalky) wedding cake, to look with concern at the agitated Leonid. "You _need_ to get outside, Larry drank too much and is crying on the curb for you."

Viktor went pale, "And you left him out there alone?"

"No, Mila's with him, but you need to move fast."

"Who's Larry?" Yuuri's asked with some alarm as Viktor shot from his seat, tripping slightly on the tablecloth and running to grab a plate of groom's cake and butter mints.

"One of the new interns at the company. He's incredible when it comes to physics, and he really, really, idolizes Viktor, but is somewhat…unstable, without him. So with his getting married and going on honeymoon with you…"

"Is it really that bad?"

"You remember Crazy Steve from that old American show-Drake and Josh?"

Yuuri too went pale, "Oh crap. Viktor needs to get out there now. Let me know if the guy needs a hug or something."

"I might take you up on that, Larry has a huge crush on you."

Yuuri didn't quite know what to do with that, so he simply stood dumbly by the table, watching his husband (husband, he thought wondrously…huh) shove his way through the crowd, bellowing for them to get out of his way unless they wanted their cars to get keyed.

Yuuri decided to go see if Mari was behaving herself (not likely), when an all-too-familiar voice spoke. "May I dance with the new bride?"

He whirled around, hissing, "How did you get in here?"

"Are you kidding? Have you seen all these people? Besides, the security sucks. I can't believe you married that tool."

"Insulting my husband (husband-husband, hee hee) is not the way to get me to dance, JJ."

Jean was an ok guy, but the man had a tendency to turn any attention on himself to draw in the crowd and gain more publicity. Unfortunately for the Canadian, Yuuri hadn't invited him slightly for this reason and because Otabek declared if he saw the man again that he wouldn't hesitate to break his nose once more. So the sight of JJ sneaking into his and Viktor's wedding reception, while his husband (oh god, that word doesn't get old) was unaware outside, consoling a crazy, codependent physics intern, but could come in at any moment and fly into a murderous rage of his own was bad.

Ugh. JJ.

Yuuri felt an ulcer forming.

"Yuri!"He screeched, and his friend appeared, assessed the situation, and took control in an instant. "OI! Get the fuck out of here you Canadian twat before I kick your ass!"

JJ stepped back, hands up, but sneered at the groom, "Yuuri! It's just a little dance! C'mon-" Suddenly, something white and sticky plastered itself along his temple and cheek. Outraged, he turned, only to receive another face full of cake. And before he had a chance to wipe it off, a cup of punch was emptied over his head, clearing away the confection and revealing Minami, Phichit, and Otabek, all bearing evidence of their respective weapons.

Jean-Jacques Leroy was hardheaded, but wasn't a fool. Without a word, he left the building.

After profusely thanking his friends and reassuring them of his wellness, Yuuri was alone, but just before he felt awkward at his own wedding, a warm, familiar pair of arms wrapped themselves around his slender body.

"Who was that and why were they talking to my husband?" asked Viktor, kissing his neck jealously.

Yuuri couldn't decide which melted him more, the man, his kiss, or the fact that he called him his husband in that sexily possessive tone. Yuuri happily decided it was a three-way tie, and managed to scrape enough of himself together to answer truthfully, "No one too important."

Viktor turned to face him, "Well, now that he's gone and Larry's passed out in a room upstairs, why don't we do the married thing and pay attention to each other?"

Yuuri's answer was in the response of a toe-curling kiss.

 _I was thinking of a dance, but this is fine too._ Viktor dazedly thought.

"Wanna get out of here?" he murmured when they broke for breath.

Yuuri looked into his husband's blue eyes and saw his future. "Yes."

Viktor grinned in a way that made him blush furiously, "I'll tell the DJ to play one last song for us, we'll say our goodbyes and then…" he leaned in close enough for his lips to brush Yuuri's ear, "I get to find out how far that blush goes."

Yuuri concentrated all his effort into staying upright and not jumping his husband where he stood.

As Viktor signaled the DJ, he led him into the middle of the dance floor, and drew Yuuri close, he knew it was going to be a losing battle.

But, as he wrapped his arms around Viktor's neck and breathed him in while Rather Be by Clean Bandit played softly overhead, Yuuri Nikiforov also knew that this was gonna be his happy ending.

Or rather, it was _only_ the beginning of it.

Of course there would be kids. Viktor and him had discussed this before and after Yuri and Otabek got married along with Chris and his fiancé, there huge family would grow even bigger. Viktor would continue with his company, eventually passing the torch to a leading Yuri who would then retire his criminal past to a life of family. The mafia would stray further away from them along with the bad memories. Maybe even Sara and Mila would tie the knot along with Georgi and his new girlfriend. Lilia would surely teach Yuuri's children a few things on ballet while a grandpa Yakov smacked some sense into them since they were-after all, Viktor's children. Of course they would grow older and curious. They'd ask about how they met, the silly stories on why their dad enjoyed ranch with pizza. Maybe even ask about the neat scar that was barred on Yuuri's stomach and how he nearly died. He didn't know how to explain that part. All the little scratches and bruises that would never fade. No, how was Yuuri supposed to tell his his kids that all alone?

"Y'know, I was thinking how ironic it was that when we met, how you angrily continued to refer to me as Mr. Nikiforov. Ah, how the tables have turned, hm moya lyubov?" Viktor suddenly whispered, leaning in close to Yuuri's ear as they rocked softly to the music.

Yuuri grinned. "If that's your way of saying you love me, then I love you too. But yes, I did because you were a playboy sir and a cocky one at that."

" _Were._ Meaning past tense because I have you and need no one else. It seems you've stolen me from the world _Mr. Yuuri Nikiforov._ "

Yuuri chuckled and was about to respond with a witty comeback before Viktor kissed him abruptly. Like second nature, arms wrapped around his husband's neck and the kiss was eagerly returned.

Yuuri wouldn't be alone though. Yuuri would be with Viktor and they could explain it _together._ They would set them down when they were old enough and tell them the elaborate story on how crazy their lives were, how drastic things got, how close they were to losing one another. Every single little confession behind these bruises.

But in the end, they'll accept it and they'd be _ok._

  

* * *

Follow my tumblr below if you want more content from me, have a question to ask, or just bored and wanna chat or scroll!

[MY TUMBLR](https://victuuriscreechhh.tumblr.com/post/158459115837/its-cannibalism-cause-its-a-cinnamon-roll-eating) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phichit: Are you...okay?
> 
> Me:*ugly sobbing in the corner while eating cereal* IM FINE
> 
> Yuuri: She loves cereal. Why isn't the cereal working? Cereal always helps her when she's sad or when she has writing block and stuff. 
> 
> Viktor: maybe it's cause the stories over. 
> 
> Me: *sobbing intensifies*
> 
> Yuuri: *pats my back awkwardly* uh...it's ok Gayson. Even though you tried to kill me, we still had a good run. And besides, you still have other stories to attend to, right? Like your Royalty ABO dynamic AU: Conflicted Opportunity and your Master thief and spy AU: Eros & The Playboy? 
> 
> Me: *sniffles* you're right...Thank you Yuuri. And to think I was this close to killing you, but watched Shrek and it somehow made me want to keep you alive. 
> 
> Everyone: what? 
> 
> Me: *ignores the screaming* Alright readers. It's been a long journey and I have more stories to embark on and more Yuuri and Viktor to make suffer. *ignores more angry screaming*
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this and I'd like to say, Thank you again. And do- PLEASEEEE comment how you felt about this guys! I want to know what your favorite part was, if you cried, If you're gonna read one of my other stories. Anything! PLUS I put my tumblr in the story just for y'all! I would love it if you guys messaged me or asked me things! I promise you- I will actually respond. I love interacting with you all! 
> 
> *rubs away a tear* Well, Goodbye CBTB. And goodbye my CBTB readers. Another grand slam thanks for making this fun to write. 
> 
> See you next story! ~Gayson


End file.
